Recovery
by jgurl2424
Summary: Sequel to Addiction: Spencer and Ashley come to terms with life's twists and turns, both hoping for an emotional recovery after physical and emotional addictions. rating will go back and forth
1. Chapter 1 So much time goes by

**A/N: Hello again...I thought I would be away longer, but ideas have been running around in my head for a sequel to Addiction. Please let me know if you all are interested in this...if yes, awesome...if no, no problem...I can move on to something a little different. At any rate, this is a little teaser/intro for you all. Very short, indeed, but something to see how many takers may be out there. If you haven't read Addiction, you may find yourself a little bit lost here and there! So head over and check it out if you need to! I'm off the California, AGAIN, so I'll be back the middle of next week. Have a great weekend!!**

**Disclaimer: This is it...from here forward...i own nothing but the idea. Everything else is Mr. Lynch's. :)**

* * *

"Five minutes Ms. Davies!!" the stage hand yelled.

Ashley stood from the comfortable couch in her dressing room and started making her way out the door and through the maze-like hallways backstage.

"We have the lights positioned a little different tonight so you won't be blinded like last night. I have 2 bottle of Fiji water next to the stool sitting center stage. The set-list will be flashing on the low monitor for you to review throughout the show, you know, just in case you forget the song order. Everything else is up to you."

Ashley smiled and nodded at her assistant. Ember had taken great care of Ashley since being hired and she couldn't imagine getting through some of these shows without her.

"Thanks Em, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Ember just smiled.

Finally reaching the velvet curtain, Ash took her place and waited for her name to be announced, and for her entrance to center stage.

"Oh one more thing Ashley, Spencer claimed her ticket tonight…so she's here to see you. I will make sure she's brought backstage as soon as the show ends."

"Thanks Em…call and order some Chinese for us as well, will you? I want to make tonight as special for her as I can."

Ember smiled knowingly, and nodded enthusiastically, "You got it Ash!"

"_Everybody stand up, put your hands together, and welcome to the Staples Center for the second night in a row…Ashley Davies!!"_

Ashley stepped to her right and settled on the conveyor belt as it took her out to center stage. The belt gave the appearance that she was gliding on air as she was transported through the fog on-stage. The arena was packed, but her thoughts lay only with the blonde beauty she knew she would soon enough see.

Coming to a halt, Ashley bowed her head to say a little prayer for her nerves to be calmed, before raising her eyes to the crowd at the precise moment the lights shone down on her. Anyone could see she looked nothing short of angelic in the soft white light and fog.

"What's up LA?!" Ashley shouted into the microphone!

The crowd stood to their feet, screaming loud and proud for the girl who stood alone on the big stage.

"Thank you guys so much for allowing me to play another night here in my wonderful home town. I cannot imagine closing my first American Tour any other way!"

After the noise settled down, Ashley took a seat on the stool she had become accustomed to sitting on for the past 4 months, and started strumming her favorite guitar.

90 minutes later, she was wiping sweat from her brow and heading back to her dressing room.

"Ashley! I informed security that Spencer should be allowed backstage, they are escorting her back now."

"Thanks Em, I'm going to take a quick shower, so if you'll show her in and have the food brought back, I would be in debt to you for life."

"Please Ashley, you're already in debt with me, but you know she'll be cared for until you're done."

Ashley smiled at her assistant, shaking her head.

"Now hurry up, rock star, your princess awaits."

Ashley hurried into her dressing room and quickly hopped in the shower, relishing in the feel of the warm water washing the sweat away. She finished quicker than she began and dried off before throwing on a pair of track pants and a black tank top. She towel dried her hair before quickly throwing it up in a messy ponytail and then settled her black rimmed glasses into place.

"All the better to see you with," she mumbled while putting on her glasses.

She opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame to admire the back of the blonde's head that was resting on her couch. She smiled to herself before stepping forward to make her presence known.

"Hey Spencer," she whispered out, before being met with the blue eyes she's always loved.

Signature head tilt and grin in place, Spencer admired the sight in front of her before standing and pulling the brunette into a warm embrace.

"Hey you," the blonde responded, pulling back from the embrace.

"The concert was amazing, as always. I'm so glad I was able to come."

"Me too. I've missed you."

Spencer shyly smiled, before pulling Ashley over to the couch by her hand.

"Where's Katelyn?"

"She's with my dad tonight, Ash. I didn't think I should bring a 2 year old to a rock concert. What kind of mother would that make me?"

Ashley nodded in agreement before taking a moment to really look at the blonde in front of her.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Spencer," Ashley whispered.

"And you still take my breath away," Spencer responded with a small smile.

"Let's eat okay, we have all the time in the world, and a lot to catch up on," Ashley offered, pulling the food from the bag and handing a small box of rice to Spencer.

"Sounds perfect, Ash. I've been dying to see you since the moment you called. I never thought that day would come."

Ashley offered a shy smile before picking up her chopsticks and beginning her meal.

_2 years, and the feelings have never ceased, _Ashley thought, _maybe it's time we both put some things behind us and see if our lives are ready to fit together again._


	2. Chapter 2 Clean slates

**

* * *

**

A/N: Back again...sorry it took a bit. I know this has taken a turn...but this chapter sorts it out, and the next couple chapters will fill in all the missing pieces for you. There was a minor mistake in chapter 1 that was corrected...it said "She's with her dad," when it should have read "She's with my dad." It has since been corrected. Hope this finds everyone well and happy. Christmas is almost here, and then will be gone again in a hurry...just like every year. Leave some love...and thanks for the kind words after the 1st chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: see Ch. 1...nothing changes here!**

* * *

Dinner was long overdue for us both, but sometimes time is the only course of action to heal the heart. My heart had long been healed, and was now yearning to reconnect with its other half, past be damned.

"I've missed you, Spencer."

She smiled with her eyes and nodded her head, before boldly reaching across the table to cover my hand with her own.

"I've missed you too, Ash…so much. Do you think we should re-hash the past? I mean, I want to do whatever you want, but I can't help but tell you that I'm really hoping there may still be a future for us now."

I grinned at the only love I've ever known, and nodded my head in affirmation as I allowed myself to once again re-visit that hellish night that now seems so long ago.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

I couldn't help but stop. As much as I knew I needed to go, I felt drawn to stay.

Her eyes were like fire, staring at my back with an intensity I could feel as I attempted to leave. I couldn't shake the thought of seeing those intoxicating orbs one more time, yet I knew I would never be the same if I didn't push forward.

"You can't tell me you don't love me anymore."

I stood staring at the door that would provide my segway into a new chapter of life. All I had to do was reach for the handle and push my way out. _Deep breath in...slowly exhale_.

"Are you listening to me? Please tell me you know I love you and would do anything to make this right!"

Was she serious? Nothing can make things right again. Nothing. All of the "I'm sorry's" in the world can't erase what she's done to me.

"Please."

The handle feels cold in my hand now. _Push the door. Push it!_

"Don't leave me like this. Not now."

"Leave YOU? Are you kidding me?" I seethed. "You've already gone."

The words escaped my lips before I could control myself. _Damnit, why didn't I walk out the door when leaving was still an option?_

"I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be, but I know we can work this out. Please, let's just talk this through."

I continued to face the door wishing, and hoping, that some Star-Trek transporter would magically appear and beam me out of the room while there was still distance between us.

No such luck.

I turned on my heels and stared into her almond shaped eyes for a moment before instinctively looking out the window. I could feel tears starting to well up. _Get a fuckin' grip Ashley! Lick your wounds later, not while you're standing in front of her._

She always had a way of looking right through me, and I could feel her moving closer to me at that very moment…her eyes fixed right on my heart. She extended her hand and touched my arm. The warmth of her touch sent butterflies scattering for cover in my stomach, but the anger I felt was overwhelming.

"Don't…touch me. You have NO right to touch me anymore!" I spat, moving away from her touch and toward the large window that overlooked the busy street below.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just…please come back over and sit down with me? I know I don't deserve another five minutes with you, but…please. I can't bear the thought of you walking out the door and never coming back again. I don't want to lose you."

How had our relationship come to this? To the point where her touch made my skin crawl, yet her eyes still made my heart skip a beat?

"I made a mistake Ashley. Things were so bad, and in a moment of hazy disarray, I made a terrible, drunken mistake that I regret…please…"

As I stood staring out the window, still aware of her presence next to me, I could feel myself getting dizzy as the past 2 years of OUR lives _together_ came rushing back. I rested my right hand on the windowsill for support before uttering the last words that would be spoken between us for nearly 2 years.

"You slept with him, Spencer. You momentarily forgot you still loved me, and slept with Jason…my manager…and **OUR** good friend."

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ashley, for everything that happened, everything that was said, and everything I did to ruin the best thing I've ever had."

"Spencer, it wasn't single-handedly your fault. I let the limelight creep in and get in between us. I became angry with everything, and put my sobriety in jeopardy, dragging you down that dark road with me, and that wasn't fair. That night we fought, when I told you to get out of my sight and that I never wanted to see you again…I broke us that night."

"You cracked us, Ash. I broke us by drowning my sorrows with your manager and band mates and allowing myself to get so out of control that I momentarily forgot that Jason wasn't you. All I could see was you while it was happening…your touch and your face. I cried the whole time."

I stared at the ground as Spencer put into words what happened that night she got pregnant.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me though? Would you have told me if you hadn't come up pregnant?"

I watched the broken blonde in front of me pick at her nails, digesting my words before offering any response.

"I was punishing myself daily for what I did, and planned to tell you the weekend you were off and home…unfortunately I took the test that Thursday and knew things were upside-down then. I wasn't even sure I wanted to keep the baby if I knew I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry you went through everything alone, Spencer. I couldn't stay…"

"No…I know you couldn't stay."

"What about Jason? I know you know that I fired him that night you told me."

"Yeah, he told me when I called to tell him about the mess we had created. He laughed at me and told me I was on my own. So I had him sign over all parental rights."

I couldn't believe that guy could just leave her to fend for herself through her pregnancy and delivery.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Please, Ashley, I understand why you weren't. I'm just glad to be seeing you now."

I smiled at the girl I had missed so dearly, and pulled my purse on to my lap to fish around for the little black book I kept inside. Finding it, I pulled out numerous pictures of Katelyn that Arthur had sent me over the past 2 years. Handing them to Spencer, I watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Where did you get these? I mean, I knew that dad kept in contact with you, but…"

"He would send these to Kyla and I…and I just kept them all together in my book so I could see how she was growing up. She really is a mirrored version of you, Spencer."

Spencer's pre-occupation with her daughter's pictures provided me the opportunity to openly look at her, and see how she had changed over the nearly 2 years since I had seen her last. You couldn't tell she had had a child, her body was still as fit as ever, but there were worry lines on her forehead now, and a few small lines around her eyes. She looked tired, but amazing nonetheless.

"I can't believe you've kept all of these, Ash."

"Well of course I kept them Spencer. While things with us got screwed up, and we allowed them to self-destruct, that little girl is still a big part of my heart because she is your daughter."

Spencer just stared at me as if I had grown another head. I guess I shouldn't have been so forthcoming with that little bit of information.

"I still love you Ashley, I hope you know I never stopped."

I nodded my head at her words, but couldn't bring myself to tell her the same thing.

"Listen, Spencer, I am done with this tour and am going to be in town for a good while now. Do you think we could get together and maybe have dinner or something? I would like to hear all about what you have been doing the past 2 years and all about Katelyn."

I knew I was putting myself out there, but I couldn't imagine spending any more time away from Spencer. The tour had kept my thoughts occupied, but now that I had time off, I couldn't think of anything BUT Spencer.

"Before you agree, or turn me down, I want this to be laid back and relaxed for us, just time to get re-acquainted, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Well…I can call you then? Do you have the same cell number?"

She nodded and I stood to gather my things so I could leave for home as I walked her out.

Arriving at her car, she stopped and spun on her heels to look me in the eye. The silence between us was louder than someone screaming, but the tension was also as thick as a San Francisco fog…and then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into another one of her warm embraces. I could melt into her and never recover, but I had to keep my wits about me.

I pulled back after a few long seconds and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I will see you soon Spencer."

"Okay. See you soon, Ash."

…and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Mere Moments

**A/N: Here is the 3rd installment. I'm sure it's going to be a process for these two. Time has passed them by, and life has dealt them some new things to deal with, so bear with me if you're still interested. Thanks to those that left feedback as well. Fuels the desire to write more consistently, for sure! Hope you all are well. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to each an every one of you! Take good care and hug your family this holiday week. They will thank you for it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous 2 chapters...do I have to keep repeating myself? Sheesh.**

* * *

Ashley cut the ignition on her car and sat looking out at the ocean. It had been 2 days since she had seen and spoken with Spencer. After arriving home the night of her show, she immediately headed for bed and allowed her physical exhaustion to render her useless for the next 14 hours. She caught up on all the day-to-day things the following day, and now found herself 2 days out, watching the calm waters of the sea, thinking about how so much has changed.

She stood and exited her car, heading for the hood.

When things with Spencer fell apart, she really fought to keep her sanity. In doing so, she briefly "fell off the wagon," so to speak. 2 months to the day after she walked away, Ember found her coked out of her mind, lying naked in her dressing room with a girl that could have been Spencer's twin. When her assistant woke her, she forced her to look around, and to look at the girl in her room, and take stock of what she'd allowed herself to become. Ashley broke.

She started attending meetings in every town she visited on the road, and Ember became her personal shadow. She hadn't touched a thing since that night, and would never go back to that again. She had lost herself, her way, her dignity, and her respect. She found herself fighting to regain each of those over the next year and a half.

Once the letters from Arthur started arriving, she couldn't help but fall in love with the little girl whose mother held her heart. Those pictures and letters were her therapy for the time she was on the road…but now she was home…and she wanted nothing more than to slowly re-build her life.

"Hey you," Ashley heard from behind her. Turning around, she was greeted by a grinning Spencer. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thanks for coming out," Ashley replied, before dragging herself off the hood of her car and pulling the blonde in for a short hug.

"Sure thing. I was surprised to get a text from you and not a call though. Are you a habitual texter now?" Spencer laughed.

Ashley smiled wide at Spencer's laughter, "No. I just didn't want to hear your voice until you were standing here with me."

Spencer's smile grew as a pink tint coated her cheeks. She dropped her head to stare at the ground for a second before starting to play with her fingers. Ashley picked up on this habit immediately.

"Are you nervous about something, Spence?"

Blue eyes met brown, and Spencer bit her bottom lip.

"It's just so nice to be around you again…I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop or something. Like, I'm waiting for you to realize talking to me was a mistake after what I did…"

"Hold on a second," Ashley interrupted, "First things first…I've forgiven you for what happened, so you need to forgive yourself. Second, I might be looking for a little forgiveness as well here. A lot of time has gone by, and I've done some things I'm not real proud of here either…so I'm hoping we can get through all of that and then make an adult decision as to what happens next."

Spencer nodded her head and released the breath she had been holding. Her fingers immediately went to the chain around her neck, as they always did when she sought comfort.

"What's that, Spencer?"

"What's what?"

"That…around your neck...on your necklace."

Spencer stilled her movement and fought the tears that started to sting her eyes. Looking down again, she whispered something that Ashley didn't quite catch.

"What Spence? I didn't hear you."

Looking up, blue met brown once again, "I said, it's the engagement ring you gave me."

Ashley stood still, staring at the ring between Spencer's fingers. She couldn't believe that after all this time, the blonde was still wearing the ring.

"I hope you're not mad, but I just couldn't imagine not having you close to me. So, I put the ring on my chain, so it would be close to my heart, and it has since become a source of comfort for me. Whenever I feel sad, or anxious, or nervous, I find myself holding this ring, sliding it back and forth across my chain."

Spencer's eyes never left Ashley's face as the brunette continued to stare at the necklace. She wasn't sure if Ashley was going to be upset or not, but the longer she stared, the more nervous the blonde became.

"I'm sorry, Ash, I should have sent it back to you I guess…"

"No. No. Not at all. I just…I just didn't think you would still be wearing it. I mean…it's been 2 years. I guess I just thought you would have started to move forward and left things with us in your past."

"Ashley, I could never just leave us in the past. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about you, regretted what happened, and wondered what you were doing."

"Me too, Spence."

Spencer smiled at the brunette before taking her hand and pulling her towards the hood of the car. They both took purchase on the hood and leaned back against the front windshield.

"It's beautiful out here right now," Spencer said.

Ashley simple nodded her head, never removing her eyes from the ocean.

"Have I overstepped a line with the ring thing, Ashley? You've gone really quiet on me."

Ashley pondered the question posed at her, but never removed her eyes from the water. She wasn't upset about the ring, she was just floored that Spencer had held on. She was starting to feel guilty about what had happened after she had left, and didn't know how to tell Spencer what she had gone through.

"You have done nothing wrong...at all. I guess I'm just fighting a bit of an internal battle with everything...the past...the present...the future. Everything just seems so..."

"Surreal?"

Ashley nodded, finally removing her eyes from the water before her to meet the blue she could so easily drown in.

"Yeah...surreal," Ashley agreed. "You know, Spencer, I think there are some things I should tell you. Things that I'm not real proud of, but things you should probably know if we are going to spend any kind of time together...strings or not."

The blonde turned her body so she could fully face Ashley and reached out taking a small hand in her own, rubbing light circles on the back of the brunette's hand as she encouraged Ashley to continue.

"When everything came to a head with us...and I left...I ended up in a real bad way for a little while."

Spencer nodded her head for Ashley to continue, while she continued playing with the brunette's fingers, never once allowing her eyes to leave Ashley's face.

"I started drinking some here and there, and 2 months to the day that everything fell apart back home, I lost myself."

Ashley paused her talking as she noticed Spencer had dropped her eyes and ceased playing with her fingers. She could tell the blonde was fighting with her emotions at the moment, and was doing everything possible to keep them in check. Ashley decided it best to get everything out at once, so she continued speaking.

"That night, after my show, I headed back to my dressing room and proceded to give in to my demons. I did a few lines of coke, and before I knew it, I had a carbon-copy Spencer in my room. We did a few more lines...and then..."

"It's okay Ashley...you don't have to put that into words. I think I get where things are going."

"I hated myself the next morning, but Ember, my assistant, made me stand there, naked, and look at the mess I had created for myself. I woke up immediately and started going back to meetings in every town that had one. Not to say it wasn't hard, again...but if it weren't for Em, I wouldn't have stopped with that one night."

"I'm sorry I caused all of that pain for you Ash," Spencer began. "I know that what I did was so beyond wrong, and I cannot even begin to try and express to you how much I've regretted what happened with us. I don't regret that I have an amazing daughter now, but I hate the circumstances under which she was conceived."

"Spencer..."

"No. Just...please...let me finish what I've been waiting so long to say."

Ashley bit her bottom lip and nodded her head for the blonde to continue.

"I loved you with every fiber of my being. I still do, but I was so lost the night you told me you never wanted to see my face again. I knew it was a fight, but something just seemed so final with your tone. All I wanted to do was forget the way you looked at me, and the way you sounded...so I drowned myself in the bottom of many bottles...and I had sex with someone that meant nothing to me; someone that I didn't truly know wasn't you until the next day. I know, it's stupid, but all I could picture was you moving inside me, and you touching my face, and kissing me the entire time. I wanted to forget, but all I could do was remember...and now I have a constant reminder, in my daughter, of how much I lost."

"Spencer, you cannot blame Katelyn for anything. She should be a constant reminder of the one good thing you gained from this horrendous time in your life. I have long since forgiven you for sleeping with someone else, I just haven't forgiven myself for walking away so easily."

The girls sat in silence for a few moments before Spencer squeezed the hand she was still holding, effectively gaining Ashley's attention. The brunette turned and brown locked with blue for what seemed like forever.

Spencer leaned in, tentatively, before pressing her lips to the soft lips of the brunette next to her. It was over in mere seconds, but was something that was monumental for the both of them.

"I'm sorry Ash."

"I'm sorry too, Spencer."

"So where do we go from here, Ash?"

"I don't know really...but I'd like to start with dinner...if you would be so willing? We have so much history, in friendship, that I just want some of that back."

"I would like that...dinner sounds perfect, but is friendship all we are going to have?"

"I hope not, but I don't think either one of us can predict what's possible over the coming weeks. I think we need to learn how to forgive ourselves and each other first."

Spencer nodded her head and slowly slid off the hood of Ashley's Porsche, pulling the brunette with her. She pulled Ashley into her arms and relished in the warmth their bodies created, before slowly releasing her and taking a step back.

"Well, I better go. I need to get home and see my baby, and give my dad a break. Will you call me?"

"I will most definitely call you...sooner than I probably will own up to."

"I look forward to it," Spencer admitted, slowly backing away from the car and smiling one last time before spinning on her heels and heading for her own vehicle.

_See you soon, love. _Ashley thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast in Bed?

**A/N: Here is the 4th chapter...hope you all are still with me here. The next chapter will be dinner, and you will find out more about the state of the girls' relationship at the time of the break-up. I know some of you have had questions about that. I promise I'll try to tie it all in to make sense. This story will be different from Addiction in that this is more about building a successful relationship based on all the crap life throws at you. It doesn't seem like a sequel to some...and it may continue to feel that way, but if you enjoy it nonetheless, hang in there with me! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. It's nice, as a writer, to hear what readers think...so it's appreciated...MUCHLY! I'm hoping to maintain a fairly regular schedule for updating, but I'm a perpetual traveler. I live in the Midwest and travel to LA about every 2 months to visit friends, so updating gets thrown off for me sometimes. Throw in TRYING to date and it's all upside down! haha**

**Hope you all are well, and this finds you happy, smiling, and ready to kick a$$ in the new year! :)**

**Disclaimer: no changes...see chapter uno!**

* * *

Spencer had just finished putting Katelyn to bed when her phone chimed, signaling a new text message. She kissed her daughter's forehead one last time and then exited the room, only pulling the door nearly shut to allow the hall light in, before heading off to the comfort of her own bed.

She dropped her full weight down on the bed and fished her phone from her jeans pocket, flipping it open to read the new message.

_Thanks for seeing me today. I told you I would be talking to you sooner than I would admit! How 'bout dinner tomorrow at 8pm?_

Spencer grinned through Ashley's message and dialed a familiar number before responding.

"Hello?"

"Kyyyy-laaaaa…."

"Oh lord, Spencer, what the hell do you want with your sing-song voice?"

Spencer giggled into the phone and could almost see the brunette rolling her eyes.

"How are you, Ky?"

"Oh cut the how-are-you-Ky shit, I know you don't give a crap about me right now. The only time you sing-song my name is when you want something. I swear, you are worse than a child sometimes…you know…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Shut up already," Spencer cut in. "I swear you'd go on for days if I allowed it."

Kyla laughed on the other end and Spencer immediately felt her heart warm. She and Kyla had really developed a great friendship, even after everything that happened with Ashley. In fact, she was Katelyn's Godmother, and loved her little girl as if she were her own. For that, Spencer would be forever thankful.

"So what's up Spence?"

"Well, your sister and I have been working through some things she since has been back from her tour, and she just sent me a message asking about doing dinner tomorrow night," Spencer explained.

"Need me to watch munchkin?" Kyla inquired.

"If you can, that would be great. I just didn't want to ask dad again, even though I know he wouldn't mind."

"Oh you know I don't mind. I haven't gotten to spend any quality time with her as of late, so this will work out great. Just let me know what time and where you want me."

"Well, Ashley mentioned dinner at 8, so maybe around 7?"

"Sure, that should be fine by me. Do you want to bring her here, or would you rather I just come over there? Then I can see that no-good-excuse-for-a-sister of mine before you all head out!" Kyla laughed.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh along with the brunette. She knew Kyla had already seen Ashley since she'd been back, but she was still giving her such a hard time for everything that had happened between them.

"Just come by here. Katelyn likes being in her bed at night and I won't want to move her if she falls asleep at your place."

"You know she can just stay here with me, Spence."

"Oh, I know Ky…and I wouldn't mind, but it will be nice to come home to her after we have dinner. I just don't know what to expect of things right now, so she's as much a comfort to me as I am to her."

Kyla nodded on the other end, and sighed.

"I hope you guys figure your shit out, Spence."

"Me too, Kyla, me too! Just make sure you're here tomorrow evening. I'll let it be a surprise for Katelyn when you show up."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you tomorrow Spence."

After hanging up with Kyla, Spence sat staring at Ashley's message for what seemed like forever. Just as she was about to hit reply, her phone chimed signaling another new message.

_You can say no, Carlin, I won't be offended._

Spencer smiled at Ashley's impatience. _Some things never change_, she though, shaking her head.

She hit reply and quickly typed her message.

_I had to line up a sitter. Since Kyla agreed, dinner sounds great, _she wrote.

_Pick you up at 7:30, reservations at 8. Dress casual._

Spencer debated how to respond, but decided on a simple 'sounds good,' before setting her phone on the nightstand and curling up under the covers to watch Ace of Cakes. The one thing she couldn't seem to shake was the smile that had adopted her face as its new home. She would be having dinner with Ashley Davies tomorrow night, and she couldn't imagine it being anything short of comforting.

* * *

Ashley woke to find the sun glaring at her through her bedroom window. Groaning in frustration, she rolled out of bed and closed in on the offending light, quickly pulling her drapes closed. Hanging black drapes in her bedroom was one of the smartest decisions she made when she began decorating her house. In no time, she was back in bed willing herself back to sleep.

It was mere minutes before Ashley was woken up by the sound of her bedroom door clicking shut. She sat up in bed, reaching for her glasses to see who was going to round the corner in her room and was met with her most favorite grin; Spencer.

"Breaking and entering…doesn't seem your style, Carlin."

Spencer smiled, but kept mum while walking over to Ashley's bedside and sitting down in the round chair near her bed. She set the bag of muffins and the coffee cups, secured in their traveler, on the bedside table.

"I figured since you were taking me to dinner, I'd beat you to the punch and bring you breakfast," she smiled.

Ashley smiled big before reaching over and pulling one of the cups from the carrier and taking a sip. She immediately scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Yuck. This one is definitely yours," Ashley admitted, handing the cup to Spencer. "I'll never understand why you don't take sugar in your coffee," Ashley grimaced.

"I get enough of a high from the caffeine in this liquid gold. I don't need to add insult to injury by increasing that high with sugar," Spencer reasoned.

Ashley sipped her coffee, lowering her cup to peer at Spencer over the top of it, "You're serious with that aren't you?" Ashley scoffed. "I would advise sprucing up the taste and ordering decaf if that's what you want to do."

Spencer shook her head in amusement before leaning back in the chair to settle her body. Neither girl spoke for a few moments, both just enjoying the silence and coffee, reminiscent of similar days of the past.

After some time had passed, Ashley finally broke the silence; "Where is Katelyn this morning?"

"OH MY GOD…SHE'S STILL IN THE CAR!" Spencer yelled, jumping from her seat, startling Ashley.

She broke out into roaring laughter upon seeing the look on Ashley's face. The blonde doctor dropped back in her chair, holding her sides as she continued to laugh.

"Real funny, Spencer," Ashley scolded.

"Oh stop it, you should have seen the look of terror flash across your face. That was hilarious."

"Har har har. I'm glad you got a good laugh…now seriously, where is she? Did you leave her at Starbucks?" Ashley questioned, with raised brows.

Spencer giggled before responding, "She is at school. I take her three days a week so she can play with other kids and be stimulated mentally, outside of the little lessons we have at home together."

Ashley nodded her head, impressed at the way Spencer was raising her daughter.

"You know, I would really like to meet her sometime."

Spencer smiled, nodding her head, "I would like for you to meet her as well…"

"…but?" Ashley questioned.

"…but, I would like for us to clean our slates as best we can before I introduce you into her life as well. I hope you understand."

Ashley nodded and looked down at her comforter, saddened a little by Spencer's response, but not really understanding why.

"It's for no other reason than me wanting to ensure that you and I are okay first, Ash," Spencer stated, reassuringly.

"I get it. It's okay. I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything wrong by your daughter Spencer…she's such an innocent party in all of our drama."

Spencer grinned and started to stand, finishing her coffee and tossing the cup in the waste basket by Ashley's bed.

"I should probably head out. I need to run some errands before I pick her up. Kyla said she would be at my place around 7, so I'll be ready to go by 7:30, if that's still the plan?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

Ashley shuffled out from under her comforter to stand and walk Spencer out, not realizing she was in a blank tank top and black and pink boy shorts.

Spencer stopped in her tracks, slowly admiring the body she had seen so many times before in even less clothing. She allowed her eyes to drag up tanned legs, over covered abs, and up to the chocolate brown eyes she adored. She noticed Ashley's shy grin along the way, and found herself blushing at being caught.

Looking down at her feet, shuffling her toes a little, the blonde started towards the bedroom door when a warm hand caught her by the wrist.

Ashley locked eyes with her former lover and gently pulled her in for a lingering hug. She placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek before pulling away and proceeding to pull the blonde toward the door.

Spencer just blushed and smiled at their interaction, knowing they could still cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

Upon reaching the front door, Ashley pulled the door open and stood off to the side. Smiling, she pulled the blonde in for another quick hug then shooed her out the door. Spencer laughed at Ashley's impatience and waved over her shoulder as she headed for her car.

"See you later this evening Ash."

"Bye Spence," Ashley shouted in return, shaking her head while closing the front door.

_That girl will be the death of me_, Ashley thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Date Pt 1

**A/N: Date-night will be split into Pt 1 and Pt 2...this is obviously the first part. It was just going to end up being waaaay too long to put the entire thing up in one shot. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks again for all the reviews and views. I'm glad you all seem to be hanging out with me. Hope you enjoy what's to come. Next week it's going to be bitter cold here with snow, so I will likely stay bundled under my blanket, with my laptop and a cup of coffee. BRING ON THE SNOW...man I can't wait to move to warmer weather!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for instructions. :)**

* * *

_6 hours, 32 minutes, and 14 seconds…_

Ashley continued running on the treadmill as she paced herself to the songs filtering through her headphones.

_19 more minutes and my 5 miles are done_

Sweat rolled down her neck leaving a visible trail down the front and back of her shirt.

_2 minutes and 48 seconds left of "So What" until the cool down begins_

Shoes pounded over and over on the flat surface, while hands were balled into loose fits, swinging in rhythm with Ashley's stride.

_I must be back in rehab…I'm counting hours, minutes, and seconds again!_

Slowing her pace to a rather comfortable jog, Ashley took the towel that was hanging over the front her treadmill and wiped the sweat from her brow. She continued to slow her pace until she was at a quick walk, and then finally a leisurely stroll. She finished her cool down and hit the red stop button on the treadmill before grabbing her bottle of water and stepping down to the floor.

"Well, I feel cleansed now," she confessed into thin air, "Now let's get a shower and grab a nap."

* * *

Across town, Spencer was stopping by the daycare to pick up Katelyn, before she headed home to spend some time with her daughter before going out later that evening.

"Mommmy!"

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun today?"

The little doppelganger nodded her head enthusiastically before clamping onto her mother's hand and pulling her toward the exit.

Spencer smiled at the teacher and thanked her before walking toward the car and securing her daughter in her seat.

The drive home was easy and quiet, as Katelyn had fallen asleep in the back. Spencer retrieved her and brought her in the house before lying down with her daughter in her big bed for a little bit.

_It's been so long since we've just napped. She's getting so big now, but it is always so comforting to just lay here with my baby._

Before she knew it, Spencer was waking to a clock that read 4pm. She woke her sleeping angel and they headed downstairs to watch Cartoon Network while playing with Katelyn's favorite foam blocks.

"Baby, I have a little surprise for you today," Spencer whispered.

Her daughter's eyes shot up to meet their mirror image and she started smiling big.

"Wha mommy? Wha suupise?"

"Auntie Kyla's coming over tonight to play with you while mommy goes out for a little while."

The little girl jumped up and down chanting "Aunnie Kywa, Aunnie Kywa" over and over again until Spencer had to grab her and pin her down to get her to stop.

She always felt guilty leaving her daughter, but she knew she had the best support network to help her care for her, and going out was something she had to do at times, to stay sane.

"Is it okay that mommy goes out for a little bit tonight?"

"S'otay…Aunnie Kywa gunna pay wit me tonigh," Katelyn reasoned.

Spencer felt better about things, but knew she needed to start getting ready soon since it was nearing 6pm, and Kyla would be over at 7.

She gathered up her daughter and their blocks and carried her into the bathroom with her while she started the warm shower. Turning on the flat screen in the bathroom, Spencer sat the blocks down and allowed her daughter to play there while she got in the shower. It was the easiest way she had found to occupy Katelyn's time while she took showers when her daughter was awake. With the frosted glass doors, she could still keep an eye on her baby girl while she got cleaned up.

After finishing her shower, drying her hair and putting her clothes on, Spencer headed downstairs, with Katelyn in tow, to wait for Kyla.

* * *

_I wonder if I should take her flowers tonight, _Ashley pondered, while applying her make-up. She had finished getting ready a few minutes prior and was now adding the final touches before she headed out to Spencer's house. She knew, with a stop along the way, it would take her about 30 minutes to reach her destination, and being late was no option.

After glancing at the clock and seeing it was 6:50pm, she quickly grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

With her stop and next to no traffic, Ashley pulled into Spencer's driveway next to her sister's car and took note that it was 7:23pm. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the flowers from the passenger's seat and made her way to the front door.

Swiping her sweaty palms down her jean-clad thighs, Ashley reached forward and knocked three times, taking a tentative step back from the door.

Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a smirking Kyla.

"We gave at the office, thanks for stopping by," she smirked before slamming the door shut.

Ashley shook her head and giggled as the door was once again swung open and she was engulfed in a hug by her sister.

"Hey Kyla," Ashley whispered into the shorter brunette's hair.

"Hey yourself big sister," she responded, pulling back and holding her sister at arm's length. "You're looking good, as usual."

"Well, I don't like the brag, but…"

Kyla swatted her arm and pulled her sister into the foyer of Spencer's home.

"She's just upstairs putting on the final touches. She should be down in just a minute."

"Thanks," Ashley responded, smiling.

The brunette looked around the entryway of Spencer's home and tuned in to the sounds coming from the living room. She could hear the faint theme music for The Jetsons and just knew that Spencer's little girl must be in there watching cartoons. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Ash."

"Thanks Kyla, it's definitely nice to feel like smiling again."

The younger Davies girl nodded in understanding before placing a hand on her sister's arm.

"You'll meet her soon, I'm sure."

"I know. I totally understand why it's important that we wait on that. Spencer and I have some chit-chatting to do before we take a step like…" she faded off, noticing the blonde descending the stairs.

"Wow," Ashley breathed out.

Spencer made eye contact with the older brunette and smiled, taking the time to rake her eyes over the form standing in her doorway.

Kyla, seeing the exchange, quietly excused herself to go sit with Katelyn.

"Hey Ash."

"Spencer…you…wow…you look amazing," Ashley stumbled out, slowly handing over the lilies she picked up on the way over. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled, "Just let me go put them in the kitchen and say goodbye to Katelyn and we'll be off, okay?"

Ashley nodded, still struck by Spencer's simple beauty. She had never seen someone make dark jeans, a cream sweater, and heels look so good. She was sure that Spencer had grown even more beautiful over their lost time.

Spencer was only gone a couple minutes, and came back to find Ashley fiddling with her fingers, looking at the collage of pictures hanging on the wall in the foyer.

"Dad took those of us when we were in Runyon Canyon a few weeks ago."

"They're great. You two are so cute."

Spencer tilted her head and smiled saying thanks before grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her out the front door.

"So where are we going?"

"I made us reservations down near the beach. Thought we could have dinner at that little outdoor restaurant, then maybe take our shoes off, roll up our jeans, and walk the beach for a bit after we eat. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Ash, thanks again for asking me to come."

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and comfortable, and dinner was more of the same. The girls ordered a plethora of food and just picked from everything they had in front of them. They shared a bottle of wine throughout the meal as well, helping them to loosen up some and relax into their conversation.

After two hours in the restaurant, Ashley settled the bill and the girls headed to walk on the beach.

After walking down the beach a little ways, Ashley reached over and took Spencer's hand in her own.

"I've really missed this…just being with you."

"I have too Ash, a lot…"

"What are you thinking about right now?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm just wondering how we both allowed things to get so sad between us that we just kind of sabotaged our relationship."

Ashley nodded her head in contemplation before stopping and pulling Spencer down in the sand next to her.

"When I first started playing live again, after I got out of rehab, I was so focused on the music, the fans, and my sobriety. I guess I just got used to us being…well, us…and forgot that the relationship part of whom we are needed attention to as well."

Spencer watched Ashley's profile as she talked.

"For my career to be a success, and my sobriety to be a success and for me to be truly happy with those things, I think I forgot that I NEEDED you there with me…as an active participant."

There was a pregnant pause before Spencer answered.

"I think I got caught up in working on building dad's office as well. Seeing patients later and later in the day, volunteering on weekends, taking calls at home; all that stuff. I guess, somewhere along the way, I forgot how much I needed YOU as well."

Ashley turned to meet Spencer's gaze for the first time since they sat down.

"I'm sorry I started getting so angry with you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you all those times you were gone late. It wasn't fair, when I was doing the same thing. Taking interviews at all hours of the morning, staying out all night with the band and not calling to tell you; I was being juvenile and selfish, and I'm sorry. I think I expected you to just follow my career and that be it…and that was ridiculous of me."

"I think we both did a lot of things wrong while trying to build a relationship, Ash. But, I would like to know something…"

"Why did I get so mad at you the night I told you I never wanted to see you again?"

Spencer nodded in affirmation, taking her lower lip between in her teeth in anticipation.

Ashley took a deep breath, before slowly exhaling and preparing to reveal the one thing she hadn't told anyone.

"I had gotten high that night while I was waiting for you to come home. I reasoned with myself that it was okay because you were later than you promised. I know that doesn't make any sense at all, but I didn't really need a logical excuse at that point."

Ashley paused to try and gauge Spencer's reaction.

"After the drugs started flowing through my veins, I just got angrier. We weren't spending any time together, we weren't talking anymore, and I just started making myself believe that you were cheating on me. I noticed that the ring I gave you was on the dresser, and that was all the confirmation that my drug-induced mind needed. I started to rage, and that's when you came home."

Spencer shook her head in disbelief, but instead of feeling angry, as she expected, she felt guilty for what happened between them to cause all of this pain Ashley felt.

"So…when you slept with fuck-nuts that night after we fought, that made it all real to me."

"Oh my God, Ashley…I…" Spencer gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No, it's okay. I know it was my mind fucking with me…I can admit that now. But then, well, then it was too real to me not to be the truth. Your sleeping with him was an affirmation that you had been cheating on my all along. I'm just so sorry things went down the way they did, and that I wasn't grown enough to actually communicate with you."

"What happened that night will be the biggest regret of my life. Granted, I gained the best thing to ever happen to me in my daughter, but sleeping with him ruined the most important relationship I've ever had…and ever will have. I'm so sorry Ashley…from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6 Date Pt 2

**A/N: Well, here is part 2. I'm hoping to get the clear direction of the story going soon here...within the next couple of chapters. You can only rehash/make-up for so long before things to need to progress in one direction or the other...right? We are getting there…  
Hope you are all doing well. Thanks, again, for all the reviews. I enjoy "hearing" what each of you has to say. If you have more to chat about with me...don't hesitate to drop me an e-mail. :) Take care and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't change...see previous chapters. Duh!**

* * *

Previously…

"_No, it's okay. I know it was my mind fucking with me…I can admit that now. But then, well, then it was too real to me not to be the truth. Your sleeping with him was an affirmation that you had been cheating on me all along. I'm just so sorry things went down the way they did, and that I wasn't grown enough to actually communicate with you."_

"_What happened that night will be the biggest regret of my life. Granted, I gained the best thing to ever happen to me in my daughter, but sleeping with him ruined the most important relationship I've ever had…and ever will have. I'm so sorry Ashley…from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry."_

* * *

Time ticked by for a little bit as Ashley processed everything that was going on between her and Spencer that evening. It seemed like everything was starting to come full circle, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was sitting in front of the girl she had asked to marry. Her best friend; her once-upon-a-time lover; her soul-mate.

"Can we walk, Ash?"

Spencer slowly started to stand, offering her hand to help the brunette up to her feet. Ashley easily obliged and found herself standing in very close proximity to the blonde she still loved so very much.

Noticing the almost shy look on Ashley's face, Spencer offered a warm smile and took a step back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pull you into my personal bubble there."

Ashley quickly pulled on the blonde's hand, urging her stay put, "Don't apologize, Spencer. It's nice being close to you again."

The blonde smiled, lightly swinging their clasped hands between them before slowly stepping backwards and pulling Ashley down toward the water.

"Let's just walk a bit okay? Maybe stop at the little ice cream hut down the beach and get a cone for the walk back?"

"That sounds good. You always did love that ice cream shack. I never understood what was so special about that place," Ashley reflected.

Spencer kept smiling as she thought about how they used to get ice cream there as kids.

"Do you remember the summer before 4th grade?"

Ashley giggled and started nodding her head, "Yeah I remember it. You had that awful mullet-looking haircut."

Spencer scoffed, hitting Ashley in the arm as they continued walking. "It wasn't a mullet, you ass. It was just trimmed a little too short around my ears!"

Ashley just continued to laugh as she waved her hand for Spencer to continue with her original thought.

"Anyway…that summer we spent nearly all of our time on this beach, and every day before we left, we would get an ice cream cone from that stand. I always got the same flavor, but you always got something different each time, telling me, 'You need to try something different Barbie. You are too original.'"

"I said that?"

Spencer nodded, "You sure did say that, and I remember thinking about that very conversation the minute I started thinking I might like girls."

They both laughed at the absurdity of that statement before they strolled up in front of the stand.

Shaking her head, laughter dying down, Ashley questioned, "So what will it be, the usual, Mint Chocolate Chip?"

"Actually, I think I'll have Chocolate Almond," Spencer smirked.

Ashley's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, trying something different this time. I'm impressed, Barbie."

Spencer smiled big, nodding her head with pride.

"And how about you, Ash, what flavor-of-the-day will you be trying?"

Ashley grinned without a word and turned to the window to order.

"One Chocolate Almond cone and one Mint Chocolate Chip, please."

Spencer shot Ashley a questioning glance and waited for her explanation.

"Some things are just too good to change, Spencer…no matter how many different flavors I've tried," she explained over her shoulder, to the blonde standing behind her.

Spencer smiled at the hidden meaning and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the petite brunette, and pressing her cheek to the side of the girl's face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ash," Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear. "You are such an incredible woman."

Ashley turned her face and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips before smiling and grabbing the cones from the girl in the window.

Turning in the blonde's loose embrace, she handed her a cone and smiled, "To new beginnings," she raised her cone to meet Spencer's in a toast.

"To new beginnings," the blonde repeated.

* * *

The girls ate their cones and walked in quiet solitude, back to the part of the beach where they began the evening. Their shoes were still sitting in the sand, awaiting their owners, and they both sat down next to their respective pair...but made no motion to actually put the shoes back on.

"I've had a really....really....great time tonight Ashley. Thank you for taking me to dinner and dessert on the beach," Spencer offered with a grin.

"You're welcome. It's been nice to re-connect with you, you know? Get the air cleared between us, etc."

"Definitely. These past 2 plus years without you have been a real drag...torture, really. Knowing you were out there, within reach, but I just wasn't able to extend my arms for you…that was hard."

Ashley nodded her head, understanding completely what Spencer was saying. She, too, had wanted to phone the blonde on more than one occasion, but her pride just wouldn't allow it.

"Well, we're here now...and I think we just might end up being okay, you know?"

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Spencer responded, slowly playing with the ring around her neck.

Ashley pulled the blonde in close to her and placed both arms around her, holding her flush against her own body. "Have a little faith Spence. We've been to hell and now we're back. Let's try to go forward from this day. You. Me. Us. Whatever we choose."

"I would really like that," Spencer agreed, pulling the brunette even closer, relishing in the feel of the warm body against her.

As Ashley pulled back a bit, she locked eyes with the blonde in her arms and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter in full force. Before she had time to think, she was leaning forward, effectively capturing Spencer's lips between her own, and sighing at the feeling she had missed so much.

Spencer easily framed Ashley's face with her hands, lightly running her thumbs across the brunette's cheeks. She tentatively touched her velvet tongue to the girl's lips and nearly exploded inside when Ashley soon met her tongue with her own.

The kiss was soft and slow, but so warm and deep that both girls could feel the heat growing between them. With one last stroke across the blonde's bottom lip, Ashley sucked the girl's bottom lip into her own mouth before slowly pulling back and taking a few deep breaths.

Spencer still held the brunette's face in her hands, but slowly leaned forward, resting their foreheads together, still attempting to calm her own breathing.

"Wow," Spencer exhaled.

Ashley just nodded her head, still trying to regain her composure.

Spencer noticed that she wasn't getting any verbal response and slowly straightened up, locking eyes with the girl she still loved so much.

"Are you okay, Ash?"

"Mmhmm. I just…I just need a minute to breathe."

Spencer removed her hands and went to scoot back to give Ashley some room, when the brunette caught her wrists to keep her in place.

"I don't need space," Ashley stated, as if she could read the blonde's mind. "I just need to catch my breath and regain my composure."

Spencer nodded her head, but didn't move back any further.

"I'm sorry if I pushed that a little too much Ashley. I just got caught up in the moment and.."

"Stop," Ashley interrupted with pleading eyes, "You didn't push anything. I don't want you to apologize for this moment. I just want us to embrace it Spencer. Your kiss and touch just **literally** took my breath away," she finished with a smile.

Spencer could feel the blush spread across her face as she dropped her gaze to the sand, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the side of Ashley's face, right by her ear. When she wrapped her arms around the girl once again she whispered quietly into the brunette's ear;

"You always take my breath away."

* * *

Before too long, the girls found themselves on the front steps of Spencer's house. The evening had come and gone so quickly, that neither one was really prepared to say goodnight, but they both knew they must.

Ashley held Spencer's hand while her free hand reached up to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear.

"Again, thanks for a great night Ashley."

"You're welcome. I hope it will be the first of many such nights in the future."

Spencer smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

As they both leaned in for a goodnight kiss the front door flew open to reveal a smiling Kyla. Both girls nearly jumped out of their skin as they flew apart.

"Aha! I caught you two!! Do you have any idea what could've happened if I hadn't opened this door?" She mock exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would've gotten a goodnight kiss from a beautiful blonde," Ashley scoffed, nearly under her breath for no one to hear, but not quite.

Spencer laughed heartily before pulling Ashley into a strong hug and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight Ashley."

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Yeah, goodnight sis'."

"Shut up Kyla," Ashley called over her shoulder as she made her way back to the car. She could hear Kyla's voice just before she got in to drive home:

"Get in this house and spill the deets young lady."

Smiling and shaking her head in amusement, she put the car in drive and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7 Company

**A/N: Well, here is the next installment. You get to see a little sisterly interaction, which I actually loved writing. Hope you all enjoy it as well.  
Hopefully each of you is staying warm…I'm preparing to dig out from under the predicted 4-6" of snow we're supposed to be getting…blah. Oh well. It's pretty for a minute. :) Take care, everyone, and we'll see you again soon!**

**Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'…look it up! **

Ashley had just curled up in the corner of her couch, coffee mug in hand, when someone began knocking incessantly on the front door.

Frustrated at the visitor's impatience, Ashley found herself deliberately taking her time to reach the door. _If they want to see me, they can hold their horses_, she thought. Unfortunately, her thoughts were thwarted by louder and more persistent knocking.

"Hold on!!" Ashley yelled, hurrying her stride to the door. She immediately reached for the handle and swung the door open mid-sentence; "Where's the fire?" She stared at the visitor before wrinkling her nose in mock disgust, "Oh, it's just you."

"Well hello to you too, sister-o-mine. Is that any way to greet your favorite sibling?"

Kyla followed Ashley into the house, shutting the door behind her as she went.

"How many times do I have to tell you that just because you're my ONLY sibling, that doesn't automatically make you my favorite?" Ashley threw over her shoulder as she made her way back to the couch.

"Ugh…so cranky in the morning," Kyla retorted, flopping down in the open space on the other side of Ashley's couch, smiling the entire time.

"So…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kyla rolled her eyes at her sister before shaking her head with a grin. "What do you think I came by for? I want to hear all about what's going on with you and that certain blonde we both know and love…duh, Ash…I mean, really, you are so thick sometimes."

Ashley laughed aloud while tossing a pillow at Kyla's head.

It had been nearly a week since her date with Spencer, and she really was chomping at the bit to talk with someone about everything she was thinking and feeling at that moment. She had considered calling her crazy sister on more than one occasion, but didn't want to put her in the middle of things, knowing how close her and Spencer had gotten over the past couple years. She was dying to talk though, and having a willing listener was all it took to get her to open up and spill.

"Well, we've talked a few times, but I haven't seen her since we went out last week," Ashley offered. _Small doses of information at a time_, she thought.

"Have you not seen her again for any certain reason? What's going on in that head of yours regarding everything that's happening?"

Ashley sighed, knowing good and well she had wanted to see Spencer every day since then, but she was unsure of how to progress with things.

"I have wanted to see her Ky, but I just feel like I'm 17 all over again, trying to start a new relationship, but fumbling around with inexperience. It's totally frustrating!"

"Have you talked to her about how you are feeling?"

"Well…no…that would make too much sense," Ashley admitted. "Besides, I don't want to seem pushy, or whatever. I mean, I know this is all an adjustment for her too…right?"

Kyla reached over and patted her sister's leg, "Ashley, she is taking things as slow as you are allowing them to go. She knows it's not her place to really push; not after everything that's happened. I mean, there's a little girl involved in all of this now too."

"I know, I know…I just worry that maybe she doesn't want me like that anymore, and maybe all we'll have is a really close friendship," Ashley replied, ducking her head to rest it in the palms of her hands.

"She'd be a great friend to have, trust me on that…but Ashley, I don't think that's all she wants. I mean, I've seen the way her eyes light up when she talks about you. I've seen how she looks at Katelyn, and it's like, somewhere deep inside, she wonders how you two would be as parents to that little girl. She has to think about a lot of stuff too you selfish little shit."

Ashley scoffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's name calling. "I'm not being selfish, ass; I'm just trying to do right by her. I don't ever want to repeat the way I treated her, so I'm trying to be cool about everything."

"Well, if you want my advice, and I know you do…I think you should stop 'trying to be cool' and listen to your heart a little closer. You love her, you need her, you miss her…so go and get her!"

Ashley stared into her cup of coffee, allowing her sister's words to sink in when everything hit her at once. She leaned forward, placing the cup on the table and immediately stood and faced her sister.

"Thanks Kyla," she offered, leaning down to hug her favorite sibling, though she would never admit it. "You're right…we've wasted enough time. It's time for me to go get the girl I love."

Kyla smiled up at her sister as she watched her head off toward her bedroom.

"She's working from home today, and Arthur has the munchkin if you thought you might want to pop in on her…not that I said anything," Kyla offered.

Ashley popped her head around her bedroom door frame, grinning at her sister. "Thanks…not that you offered up any information."

Kyla smirked in replay as she shooed her sister back into her room.

* * *

45 minutes later, Ashley found herself turning down Spencer's street and heading toward her home. She watched the houses go by, focusing ahead on the home she couldn't wait to invade in mere minutes.

She parked her car in the driveway, and quickly exited, heading for the front door. When she reached the doorstep, she quickly knocked on the door, in the same fashion her sister had previously done to her. She waited seconds before knocking again. Before she could reach for the doorbell the door whipped open to reveal a stunning red head, with the sharpest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm…" Ashley leaned back to double-check the address on the house before straightening up and making eye contact once again. "Is…umm…is Spencer here, by chance?"

The red head woman just grinned before nodding, "Yes she is, but she's upstairs getting ready right now."

"Oh…um…well, could I wait for her or something?"

Before she could answer, Ashley heard movement coming from upstairs, followed by the melodic voice she loved so much.

"Piper? Is there someone at the door? I thought I…" Spencer stopped mid-sentence to smile when she saw Ashley standing on her doorstep.

"Ash…What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call first Spencer. I just thought you were working from home today so I wanted to drop in and see about taking you to lunch, but I see you have company," Ashley explained, slowly taking a step back on the porch. "Maybe another time," she offered, before turning to leave.

Spencer was stunned that Ashley was just walking away, and quickly hopped out the front door to catch up with her.

"Ash wait…you didn't even ask about lunch," Spencer stated, catching up to the girl at her car.

"Well, I didn't know you had such beautiful company today. I mean...ugh…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, I just didn't expect to see you here with someone and…"

Spencer leaned forward capturing the brunette's lips in a tender kiss to shut her up.

When she pulled back, Ashley stood in front of her with eyes closed and her breath coming out in short gasps.

"I missed you," Spencer husked into the brunette's ear as she pulled her in for a hug. "And Piper…she's my dad's assistant. She was dropping off some paperwork for me."

Ashley gripped the blonde's waist and pulled her against her front as she leaned back against her car, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I mean, it isn't my place to be jealous anyway," Ashley started, before Spencer quickly cut her off.

"You have **nothing** to be jealous over, Ash. I haven't really even dated since we were together, and I had no plans to…until you waltzed back in my life," Spencer smiled. "Trust me…I want you…and only you…always."

Spencer ran her hands over Ashley's shoulders and down her arms to entwine their fingers. She could feel the brunette shiver under her touch and couldn't help but grin at the reaction.

"So…how 'bout that lunch?"

Ashley laughed, pushing the blonde away from her to open the passenger's door and usher her in.

"Get in, Blondie…your attention span is nil when your stomach is empty."

Spencer took a swipe at the brunette's arm before taking a seat in the car.

"Wait Ash, I need to get my purse and cell."

"I'll get it…you just sit tight. Be right back."

Ashley jogged back up to the house and opened the door to find the red head from before signing some papers at the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to take Ms. Carlin to lunch…I'm just grabbing her stuff since she's already in the car."

Piper smiled at her, "Sounds good, Ms. Davies. Enjoy your afternoon."

Ashley stared at the red head in slight shock, wondering how she knew her name.

"She speaks very highly of you. So I wouldn't keep her waiting."

Ashley offered the woman a smile before turning and heading out the door, with Spencer's possessions in hand.

Ashley ducked into the driver's seat handing Spencer her things.

"Nice lady your dad has working for him. She seems to know a lot about a lot of people."

Spencer just blushed and grinned at Ashley, rolling her eyes and turning to look out the window: "Just drive Davies."


	8. Chapter 8 Rules

**A/N: Well, here's part 2! Hope you enjoy it...I've dug out from under the lovely snow and ice, but am sitting in my office watching more snow fall at the moment. Well it never end? I can't wait to head back to LA at the end of this month!!! Sheesh. Hope this finds each of you happy and healthy. Cheers, beers, and everything else! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nuttins cheeenged.**

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed since Spencer and Ashley had sat down for lunch. Their meals were a forgotten task now as they sat over empty plates, laughing at some of the memories they had each made over the past years without one another.

"That has got to be one of the funniest Kyla stories I've ever heard," Ashley admitted. "I wonder if she would be pissed if I had signs made up for her that listed the toasting instructions for a Pop-Tart?"

Spencer laughed so hard she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Kyla would probably kill her for telling Ashley that she burnt over half the box of pop tarts while trying to figure out how to cook them in the microwave, but it was worth the risk to see the brunette in front of her smiling so wide.

"Yeah, I can't believe she didn't read the box to figure out they go in the toaster, not the microwave," Spencer laughed. "My house smelled like brown sugar for a month!"

Ashley's laughter slowly died down as she just stared at the blonde in front of her.

"I've missed this so much, Spence."

Spencer nodded thoughtfully, while reaching across the table to take Ashley's hand in her own…running her thumb over the back of the brunette's hand. "I've missed _you_," she quietly admitted.

Ashley leaned across the table, meeting the blonde half-way, as she placed a soft, lingering kiss on Spencer's waiting lips.

"How 'bout we get out of here? We've kept this table occupied for over two hours now, and I'm sure you have work to get back to before the day is a total wash," Ashley suggested.

"Time with you is never a total wash, Ash. But I probably should get back home. Dad will probably be back around 3:30 and it's already closing in on 2."

"That's no problem…let me settle the bill and we'll head out."

* * *

The girls were nearing Spencer's home when the blonde started feeling the butterflies in her stomach come to life again.

Reaching across the console, she took the brunette's hand in her own and kissed the girls knuckles. She continued to run lines across her hand as Ashley pulled to the curb in front of her house.

Turning to look at the blonde, Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde's shy expression.

"Spencer, do you want us to keep things going at this pace? I mean…I just don't want to say or do anything that could seem pushy or whatever, but I also want you to know that I enjoy being with you and am willing to take this as slow as you need and want."

The blonde sat looking into the eyes of the girl she still loved so much but couldn't find any words to say at that very moment. Instead, she reached a hand forward to cup the girl's cheek and leaned forward, capturing Ashley's lips between her own. Ashley sighed immediately at contact.

Spencer could feel the low blaze igniting in her stomach and tentatively ran her tongue over the brunette's lower lip, almost immediately feeling Ashley open up to her. She sucked on the girl's tongue before releasing it and nibbling on her love's lower lip. She ran her tongue over the spot she had lightly bitten and placed another chaste kiss on the brunette's lips before resting their forehead's together and taking a breather.

"Jesus, God, Spencer…" Ashley breathed.

"Come inside Ashley?"

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"More than sure, unless you would rather not…I mean…" the blonde could feel her anxiety level starting to rise.

"Spencer, hush…of course I'll come in. I just…after that kiss…I'm not sure how well I'll be able to contain myself," she giggled.

Spencer leaned back a fraction, looking directly into chocolate eyes, but never cracked a smile; "I'm hoping you won't…contain yourself," she deadpanned.

Ashley felt her cheeks flush, and saw the grin appear on Spencer's face only confirming her reddening cheeks.

The blonde was soon enough out of the car and heading to the front door, Ashley close on her heels. She dug her house keys from her purse and tried to get the key in the lock, but was having a hard time concentrating with Ashley's arms wrapped around her, and her lips marking the back of her neck with hot kisses.

After making quick enough work on the lock, Spencer pushed through the door, pulling a willing brunette inside behind her. She turned to shut the door behind them and locked eyes with Ashley. Feeling the fire in her stomach roar to life yet again, she pushed the girl back against the door, effectively pinning her with her own body. Her lips immediately found their mates and Spencer could feel her insides blazing.

Ashley ran her hands up Spencer's sides and could feel the heat between them building, as she continued to kiss the woman she loved. The minute her fingers touched the skin just under Spencer's shirt, Ashley lost her head. She had missed the feeling of her soft skin so immensely that she could feel tears starting to build behind her eyelids. She pressed further into the blonde, running her hands up the back of her shirt, while she bit down on the blonde's lower lip.

Spencer slowly pulled back from Ashley, flicking her tongue across the point in the brunette's upper lip before laying a light kiss fully over her lips and pulling away completely. Her hands continued to massage the back of Ashley's neck while the girl's struggled to catch their breath.

Just as Spencer was about to pull Ashley toward the stairs, her legs were assaulted by a small body.

"Mommmmy!"

Ashley's eyes flew open in surprise as Spencer jumped back and turned away from her as if she were burned.

"Katelyn, sweetie, hi…how was your day with grandpa baby?" Spencer questioned out of breath, still blocking Ashley from her daughter's view.

"Fun….we payed out back."

Spencer smiled at her little girl and then scooped her up in her arms, walking toward the living room. Ashley stayed rooted to the door, with tears brimming her eyes, when Arthur walked into the foyer.

"Hi Ashley," he offered, a little embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you guys were together today or I would have called first."

She just shook her head, offering a small smile.

"It's okay Mr. C.," she choked out.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Ashley nodded, tears finally breaking through to streak her cheeks. She quickly turned to open the front door but Arthur caught her arm as she stepped out of the house.

"Ashley, honey, what's wrong?"

The brunette stood staring at her car just slowly shaking her head. "As soon as Katelyn walked in Spencer acted as if I were invisible, Mr. C. She walked away without so much as a glance," Ashley sobbed.

Arthur was at a loss for words as he released his hold on the girl, knowing she wanted to leave so badly. "I'm sorry she acted that way Ashley. That's not how I would have hoped she would have handled herself," he offered.

"It's not your fault. I just…I have to go. Will you just…well…just tell her whatever you see fit?

Arthur visibly and audibly sighed, nodding his head for Ashley to know he would pass along the message.

Ashley offered the man a half-grin as she started across the lawn to her car. The tears were falling from her eyes at an alarming rate. She understood Spencer wanted to take her introduction into Katelyn's life slowly, but to have treated her like she was invisible hurt more than she ever imagined.

Before she got more than a couple houses away her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw Spencer's name flashing at her, begging to be answered. She hit ignore…for the first time. She would hit ignore 4 more times before turning her phone off altogether. She couldn't handle whatever the blonde wanted to say at the moment. She just wanted to get home, curl up on her couch, and erase the afternoon from her memory.

* * *

3 hours after returning home, Ashley finally turned her phone back on. She noticed she had 1 voicemail and 1 text message. Pressing, and holding down the 1 button, she checked her voice message. It was her sister.

"Ashley…Spencer just called me in a panic. It's 3:30pm right now. Stop thinking so much and call me when you get this, please. I love you."

Ashley looked at the clock…it was almost 7. She erased her message and hung up.

Opening her Inbox she read the message Spencer had left her at 3:22pm.

"I'm sorry Ash. Please. Call me as soon as you can. I'm so sorry."

Ashley bit her lower lip, but shook her head and deleted the message without replying.

She stood up from the couch, stretching her back after having slept in an odd position. She started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard a hard knock on her door. She ignored it at first, hoping it would go away.

_Kyla…just let me be for a little while,_ she thought.

As she made her way back into the living room, she heard the knocking again, this time a little more frantic. Ashley shook her head, but sat her cereal bowl on the coffee table and started making her way to the door. She pulled her tank top down a bit, thankful to have slipped into her boy shorts and tank top before settling onto the couch earlier.

Just as she was reaching for the door, the knocking started again. Ashley, starting to become very irate, jerked the door open with an angry force.

"What?!" she seethed, thinking she would be met with the mirrored eyes of her sister…she was instead met with an ocean of blue, rimmed in red.

Spencer had obviously been crying, and Ashley felt her heart drop when the blonde flinched at her harsh greeting.

"Spencer…" she sighed, "I was expecting my nosey sister. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in," the blonde barely whispered, maintaining eye contact with her shoes.

Ashley moved back allowing the blonde the space to enter her loft. After she was inside, and Ashley had closed the door behind them, Spencer finally turned to meet Ashley's eyes, the brunette being granted the opportunity to see just how red Spencer's eyes were.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. You have no idea how bad I feel right now."

"Trust me, I can imagine," Ashley replied coldly.

Spencer nodded her head and looked to the floor again for some encouragement.

"Do you want to sit?"

Spencer shook her head, "No, thanks. I won't stay. I just…I just wanted to see you since you weren't answering any of my calls or my text. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I, umm…I freaked a little when Katelyn was there and I was just….just…so worked up at that moment and then I had this little girl to deal with and I…I froze and reacted poorly. So, for that…I'm sorry," Spencer explained, sliding the ring across her necklace.

Ashley watched the broken girl in front of her and felt so bad that she had been beating herself up over this.

"I'll just go," Spencer suggested, pointing toward the door before beginning to move in that direction.

Ashley caught her hand as she passed by and turned to meet her head on.

"Where's your daughter?"

"Kyla is keeping her for me."

Ashley nodded, not releasing the blonde's hand, but pulling the girl closer to her…trying to control her breathing as the girl got closer. As Spencer stood directly in front of her, looking completely vulnerable, Ashley couldn't help but pull the girl's arms behind her back before wrapping her own arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Spencer sniffed over and over, trying to mask the tears that were falling. Ashley just pulled her tighter against her body, turning her head to place a firm kiss to Spencer's temple.

"I'm going to ask two things of you right now Spencer."

"Anything," the blonde responded, pulling back from Ashley's embrace to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Number one…no more crying tonight," Spencer was nodding her head before Ashley could finish.

"And number two…please…don't ever treat me like that again. It hurt."

Spencer's breath caught as she tried to apologize again.

"Remember what I made you promise Spence, no more tears tonight."

"I know," she choked out. "Can I just use your restroom really quickly, so I can clean up a little bit?"

"Sure," Ashley responded, pointing to the hall bath.

Ashley plopped back down on the couch, pulling a light blanket over her legs. She had forgotten she wasn't wearing much clothing when Spencer arrived and wanted to cover up some to ensure the blonde didn't feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes had passed, Spencer re-entered the living area and sat down on the opposite end of Ashley's couch.

"I'm sorry I got worked up a little bit," she offered.

Ashley grinned and chuckled a bit, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay…a lot a bit," Spencer revised.

"It's alright Spence, it happens. I just really don't ever want to feel again what I felt today."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay, rule number three…no more 'I'm sorry's'."

Spencer laughed, pulling the cover off Ashley's legs and onto her own. Looking down at Ashley's attire, the blonde tried to move the blanket back, but didn't get too far before her carnal instincts took over and she found herself staring instead.

She averted her eyes from Ashley's body to her face and found the brunette wearing a sly smirk.

"You know, you've seen me in a lot less than this before, but I can go change if you'd like," Ashley offered.

Spencer just stared into Ashley's eyes before pulling the brunette over and onto her lap. She gripped the small of Ashley's back with both hands as she got lost in the now ebony eyes of the girl she wanted.

"God, you are so beautiful," Spencer whispered.

Ashley leaned forward, pressing her entire upper half into Spencer's body, and reached behind the blonde to retrieve her cell phone. As she righted herself once more, the blonde looked on in wonder as Ashley dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Kyla…you're going to need to keep the munchkin tonight. Spencer will call you first thing in the morning," Ashley stated, promptly closing the phone before her sister could even respond.

Spencer's grin grew as Ashley dropped her cell phone to the floor beside the couch.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion of sorts

**A/N: Hello lovelies...here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. I actually enjoyed writing this one, can't imagine why. giggles I'm hoping to keep the posting coming, but I just bought a new home, am moving in in 2 weeks, and I leave for LA 3 days after I move. Ugh...busy busy. Good times though! Hope this finds each of you happy and well. Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. Sooo, without further ado, to quote jbs10: it's "Sexy time!"**

**Disclaimer: still the same as day (chapter) 1. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The girls sat staring at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Spencer's hands running across the small of Ashley's back, and Ashley's hands cupping Spencer's neck. Neither spoke for minutes on end, until Ashley's sigh initiated conversation.

"I missed the feel of your skin Ashley."

"I missed you being this close to me."

"I want you as much now as I did the first time I saw you walk into Memories."

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Spencer?"

"No, but I don't want to keep over thinking it."

"It feels good to feel you underneath me again."

"I guess I probably should be home taking care of my daughter."

"She's in good hands with Kyla."

"Does that make me a bad mom?"

"You could never be anything less than the best mother ever," Ashley spoke, staring directly into blue eyes.

"Will you take me to bed?"

"What…no more couches?"

Spencer laughed at Ashley's smirking face before responding.

"As much as I enjoy you on the couch, I want to be with you in your bed."

Ashley grinned and moved to get off Spencer. As she stood in front of the blonde, she reached forward for her hand and pulled her up to face her, kissing her quickly before turning to pull the blonde down the hall.

"You're sure, Spencer?"

"Okay, rule number four, no more asking me if I'm sure," Spencer mocked.

"Nice, Spence…real mature."

The blonde couldn't contain the giggle that broke through as Ashley pulled her into her bedroom and toward the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to make sure things are locked up and I will be right back."

Spencer nodded, sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe she was here again, in Ashley's room, waiting for the beautiful woman to come back to her and spend the rest of the night in her arms. There was so much she had missed about being with Ashley. Her smell. Her voice. Her sense of humor. Her soft touch. Her firm body. She had waited for what seemed like forever to finally make things right between them again. She shook her head as she remembered how she acted earlier in the day.

It wasn't that Spencer didn't want Ashley to meet Katelyn. She just knew that if her daughter were anything like her, she would fall in love with the magical brunette immediately…and she didn't want to put her through losing Ashley if things weren't truly meant to work out.

Ashley stood leaning against the frame of the door, watching Spencer mull things over and over in her head. She smiled slightly before breaking into the blonde's thoughts.

"Penny for 'em Carlin," she said.

Blue met brown and Spencer melted again for what felt like the first time.

"I was just thinking about this afternoon, actually."

Ashley mouthed an "ah" as she nodded her head in understanding. She had figured something serious had clouded the blonde's mind.

"I'm just really embarrassed about how I reacted. It was ridiculous."

"It's okay though, I mean…I get it," Ashley soothed.

"No, you don't get it Ash…because I'm ready for you to meet Katelyn. I just didn't want it to happen like that. I mean…yeah, I have been protective about her, but that's only because I expect her to fall in love with you just like I did, and I didn't want her little heart to be broken if things didn't work out with us," Spencer admitted.

Ashley took a seat next to Spencer on the bed and reached over to hold her hand.

"I will meet her whenever you feel secure enough for me to do so."

Spencer exhaled a relieved sigh and tightened her grip on Ashley's hand.

"Thank you. I know it will be soon, Ash, just bare with me so I can feel as though I'm going about things the right way."

"I can do that," Ashley admitted with a smile.

"Good. Now…take my mind off all that?" Spencer almost demanded.

The smile on Ashley's face diminished as she saw Spencer's eyes darken right before her. She reached forward to touch Spencer's lips with her fingertips as she just nodded her head. On instinct, the blonde kissed the tips of Ashley's fingers, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter closed for a split second.

Ashley quickly replaced her fingers with her own lips, engulfing Spencer in a deliciously deep battle for dominance. The feel of the blonde's warm tongue against her own was enough to drive Ashley crazy, but she refused to give up, slowly pushing Spencer down on the bed and straddling her hips…never once breaking their kiss.

"God, you feel so good Ashley."

Ashley didn't trust her voice to respond, so she just ran her lips across the blonde's jaw, nipping the skin as she left a trail of kisses down her neck. As she reached Spencer's ear, she took her earlobe between her teeth, letting her tongue soothe the tip that was inside her mouth.

Spencer moaned at the contact of Ashley's tongue to her earlobe. She could feel the fire in her lower belly really starting to blaze, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle a drawn out game of "tease-the-blonde-into-submission" tonight.

The blonde quickly rolled Ashley off of her and was immediately straddling the brunette. Ashley reached behind her head, tearing a strip of fabric from her red pillowcase, and reached forward to tie it around Spencer's eyes.

"What are you doing Ash?" Spencer asked with heavy breath.

"I want you to feel everything Spencer, and feel it more intensely than you ever have before. Since you won't be able to see my touches, each one will be heightened that much more."

Ashley sat up, with the blonde in her lap, and ran her fingers down her back with little pressure.

"God," Spencer exhaled, "that feels amazing Ashley."

"I know baby. It's been so long since I've been able to touch you like this."

"Too long."

Ashley ran her hands up Spencer's back, taking her shirt with her. Spencer raised her arms over head so Ashley could remove the garment, and then allowed her hands to settle in her lap…or Ashley's lap, rather.

The brunette continued to trail her fingers up Spencer's arms and down across her covered chest. She allowed her fingers to run across the blonde's lace-covered nipples, feeling them harden instantly. Spencer's breathing started to increase.

Ashley reached around to unhook Spencer's bra and was met by eager hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, Spence…I get to do this," Ashley scolded.

Spencer groaned, but removed her hands from behind her and laid them back in her lap.

"Good girl," Ashley teased, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Mmmm," Spencer moaned, "I wasn't expecting that."

Ashley just smiled as she continued to unhook the doctor's bra and slowly slide the straps down her arms. She could see the cold chills rise on the blonde's skin as she went.

After removing the garment, Ashley leaned in swiping her tongue across one nipple then blowing cool air on it, watching it harden even more.

Spencer was starting to move her hips down into Ashley's lap, and her lower lip was now firmly caught by her teeth. She knew it wouldn't be long before Ashley would feel the heat and moisture building between her legs.

Ashley took a firm nipple between her teeth, soothing the tip in much the same manner as she had done Spencer's earlobe…but this time she bit down a little harder. Before Spencer could release a full moan, Ashley was suckling her nipple with force, allowing her tongue to swirl around the tip.

Spencer's breathing continued to escalate as she allowed her hands to wrap around Ashley's shoulders and up into chestnut curls, pulling the girl even closer.

Ashley pushed forward, placing Spencer on her back, so she could remove the girl's running pants with ease. She wasted no time removing the blonde's panties in the process, taking time to enjoy the sight of the naked girl in front of her.

"Ash…" Spencer breathed.

"Right here baby," Ashley responded, laying her body down beside the panting girl, running her hands down the full length of the girl's body.

"Can I take this off, Ash? I want to see you."

"Not yet Spence, I want to make you cum while you grasp for me within your own darkness."

"Oh God."

Ashley supported herself on her left elbow as she ran the fingertips of her right hand across the blonde's stomach.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Spencer's stomach.

The blonde began to writhe on the bed beneath the brunette's touch, but gripped the sheets in her fists to avoid drastic action.

"Ashley…I swear to God and all that is holy…if you don't do something soon I'm going to cum all over myself without you being able to enjoy any of it."

Ashley grinned, sliding off the bed to stand and stare while she removed her own clothing. She couldn't wait to curl up with Spencer for the rest of the night, skin on skin.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm right here, baby, I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

After Ashley had removed her clothes she moved down to the end of the bed and stood watching the blonde twitch in anticipation.

"Spread your legs for me Spence. I want to see how wet you are," Ashley begged.

The blonde's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, but she slowly slid her legs apart, eventually bending her knees to lift herself up off the bed just slightly.

"Mmmm, that's what I wanted to see."

"Ashley please, I need to feel you," she pleaded.

Ashley knelt between the blonde's spread legs and placed her arms under each leg, slowly pulling the blonde toward the end of the bed.

"Ungh…what…what are you doing?" Spencer questioned, never relinquishing her hold on the sheets.

"Shhh…just feel Spence."

Ashley knelt down on the floor at the end of the bed, placing both of the blonde's legs over her shoulders. She slowly ran her fingers up the outsides of her thighs and felt Spencer's legs tense, digging her heels into Ashley's back.

Ashley placed soft kisses to the insides of both of the girl's thighs before leaning in to inhale the scent of the woman she loved.

"God you smell like heaven," she admitted, before placing a soft kiss to the shaved mound in front of her.

Spencer instinctively bucked her hips forward and Ashley immediately placed a hand on her abdomen to keep her still, while snaking her tongue out to run the length of the wet lips in front of her.

"Ooooh shit, Ash."

The brunette just hummed her agreement as she continued to run her tongue through the blonde's wetness…eventually taking her clit in her mouth to suckle so lightly it felt like torture to the blind-folded beauty.

Ashley could feel the blonde's wetness running down her chin as she continued to suck and soothe the girl's clit. She released the bundle of nerves to slide lower and sink her tongue into the pink hole that was gushing just for her.

"Oh godddd," Spencer moaned, "I'm so close already Ash."

Ashley continued to slide her tongue in deeper and deeper, over and over pulling the moisture out for her to swallow. She could never get enough of the erotic taste Spencer always provided.

She could also feel Spencer's walls grabbing tightly to her tongue each pass she made in and out. She soon found her left hand sliding down her own body and shoving 2 fingers deep inside at a rapid pace.

Withdrawing her tongue to focus on suckling the nerve bundle once again, Ashley slid 2 fingers deep inside her lover's hole, applying a delicious amount of pressure.

Spencer was chanting her name over and over again, and Ashley could feel her own body sucking at her fingers as she continued to drip down her own legs.

Ashley sucked hard one last time as she curved her fingers inside Spencer as well as herself, bringing both of them to orgasm almost instantaneously. She continued a slow pace in and out as they both came down from their high.

Placing a final kiss to the swollen nub in front of her, Ashley crawled back up the blonde's body, placing a kiss to each nipple before running her tongue over Spencer's lips, getting a slight smirk from the blonde.

Ashley undid the blindfold, granting Spencer her sight, and helped move the girl back up the bed so they could lie together.

"That was insane," Spencer croaked out, her voice a husky rasp from grunting and screaming Ashley's name.

Ashley just smiled, placing a soft kiss to the parted lips in front of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ashley said.

"Enjoyed it," Spencer scoffed, "I think I nearly died and was being beckoned to the light."

Ashley laughed heartily, wrapping the blonde in her arms and tucking her head into the crook of her lover's neck. She placed a soft kiss to the side of Spencer's neck before closing her eyes to settle down.

"I missed being with you like that."

"Me too," Spencer agreed, "but, shouldn't I…I mean…don't you want me to…"

Ashley raised her head and shook her head for Spencer to see, "Not tonight baby. I just want to be touching you for the rest of the night while we sleep this euphoria off."

Spencer smiled, kissing the rocker soundly on the lips.

"Okay, but next time it's all about you."

"No arguments here," Ashley smiled.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight love."


	10. Chapter 10 Good Morning

**A/N: This one is just a little "filler," if you will. Shorter than the last few, but still full of potential smiles. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. I'm out of town this weekend, then I move into the new place the following weekend, followed by another trip to LA. Busy times kids, busy times. FUN TIMES THOUGH! Happy VD, a little early. Hug your loves and kiss their breath away. Be good........or be good at it!**

**Disclaimer: Same as every freakin' chapter before...and every chapter to come. :)**

***I guess I should warn...this is a bit of carry-over NC-17 for a minute.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ashley awoke to the sun starting to break-through the curtains in her bedroom. She immediately felt the heavy weight on the right side of her body and looked down to study the blonde that was cuddled into her side. She had one arm thrown across Ashley's waist and her head resting over Ashley's breast. The brunette started to squirm a little at the feeling of warm air that was puffing from the blonde's mouth and over her hardening nipple.

_This is no time to get excited. This is no time to get excited,_ Ashley chanted over and over in her head, feeling the heat building between her legs.

The blonde started to shift slightly, starting to awaken as well, and placed a soft kiss over Ashley's nipple.

_Do not moan. Do not moan. Do not moan,_ she chanted in her mind.

The wet and warm tongue running across her nipple was the breaking point.

"Mmmm," Ashley moaned into the room.

Spencer ceased all movement and raised her head to be met by warm, cocoa eyes. She immediately blushed and diverted eye contact.

"I am so sorry I woke you, Ash. I couldn't stop myself."

"Please…don't ever apologize for helping me wake up like that," the rocker pleaded, running her hands through blonde tendrils.

"Okay, then I'm not sorry," the blonde smirked, lowering her head to claim the hardened bud once again.

Ashley continued to run her fingers through blonde hair as she enjoyed the assault on her body so early in the morning. She watched the blonde work her peak with her plump lips as she lay back on the pillows.

Spencer placed a kiss in the middle of Ashley's chest as she made her way up the hard body beneath her. When their bodies were even, she placed a soft kiss under the girl's chin and started kissing over her neck, all the while running her right hand down the brunette's torso.

"Fuck, Spencer…that feels sooo….so good," Ashley admitted, feeling her body start to writhe on the bed, gripping the sheets beneath her.

Spencer tucked her head into Ashley's neck and lightly bit down as she ran her fingers over her lover's mound and through the increasing warmth and wetness.

"You feel so good, Ash."

Ashley struggled to control her breathing as she focused on the fingers rubbing her so deliciously.

Before she could respond, her legs were nudged further open and 3 fingers were shoved inside her, eliciting a loud moan and thrust against the blonde's hand.

"Oh God…" Ashley moaned into the morning air.

"Just Spencer," she breathed against the neck of the girl she was enjoying pleasuring so much.

The blonde continued to stroke Ashley's sensitive walls at a generous pace, dragging her fingers against the pulsing walls.

"Fuck…harder, Spence."

Spencer thrust harder, listening to the sound of the brunette's body swallowing her fingers over and over again.

"I'm so close baby….God…you…oh…go deeper."

Ashley was a fumbling mess by this point. She couldn't keep her mind straight, she couldn't talk, and she was sure she had left nail marks down Spencer's back.

Spencer kissed Ashley's neck again before raising her head to lock their gaze.

"Cum for me, Ash…it's been so long."

Ashley bit down on her lip and closed her eyes as she allowed her senses to fog over with the feel of her pending orgasm.

One final deep stroke and a curl of the blonde's fingers, and Ashley was bucking into the hand that fed her.

As she started to relax, she felt Spencer slowly withdraw her fingers and bring them to her lips, taking each digit in to clean it well before starting on the next.

"Mmmm…breakfast won't be necessary now, Ash."

Ashley burst out laughing at the smug look on Spencer's face before pulling her in for a kiss. The minute she tried to deepen the kiss, Spencer pulled away.

"Uh uh, no way, Ash…we haven't brushed our teeth yet."

Ashley shot the blonde a look of amusement, "Seriously? You were just 3 deep inside of me before sucking my juices from your fingers and I can't kiss you?"

"Nope. That's why I stayed at your neck. I'm not giving you a reason to say goodbye when I leave and then call Kyla with an 'Oh my god…she tasted like a hamster cage this morning.'"

Ashley laughed again, but then slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Well come on then, let's brush these grills so I can molest you a little before you have to leave."

* * *

Too soon, it seemed to Ashley, she found herself standing at her front door bidding her blonde angel a good day.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer? I'm sure Kyla doesn't mind," Ashley begged.

Spencer ran a hand down Ashley's neck, cradling her, while tilting her head with a shy grin, "I'm sure she doesn't mind…but I kinda miss my little girl."

Ashley immediately felt guilty and her face instantaneously reflected that guilt.

"I'm sorry Spence, you're right. I'm being selfish."

Spencer immediately pulled the guilty girl into her arms and kissed her soundly. She ran her tongue across the girl's lower lip and was greeted by an eager partner. She continued to run her hands across the rocker's back and finally entwined their fingers before breaking the kiss.

"Don't you ever doubt that I'm where I want to be right now, and don't you ever doubt that last night meant everything to me. Do you understand me?"

Ashley nodded her head before pecking the girl lightly on the mouth one last time.

"Good. Now…when can I see you again?"

Ashley grinned, running her thumbs over the back of the blonde's hands.

"You have the schedule to keep…you tell me."

"Well, how about tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Does dinner at my place with me and my daughter work for you?"

Ashley could feel the blush coat her cheeks as she dropped her gaze and grinned to herself.

"Well," Spencer asked, after a few seconds had gone by.

"I would love nothing more than to have dinner with you and your daughter," Ashley smiled.

Spencer leaned in to kiss the girl she loved and was surprised when Ashley pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" Spencer questioned

"Nothing…but if you kiss me right now, with the way I'm feeling, it's likely you won't make it home in time for dinner."

Spencer laughed loudly, pushing the brunette playfully.

"I can wait until later then," she relented.

Ashley smiled before opening the front door to show Spencer out.

"Thanks again, for everything Ash."

"Are you sure you're okay with everything that happened between us last night?"

Spencer smiled, nodding her approval.

"More than okay," she shyly admitted. "You?"

"I'm more than okay as well," Ashley agreed. "Now, you better go before I take you hostage, tie you up, and do very naughty things to you."

"Bye Ash…come on over around 6:30 tonight," Spencer laughed.

"Sounds good. I'll call Kyla and tell her you're on your way."

Spencer smiled in appreciation, waving as she headed to her car.

_That girl is going to be the death of me,_ Ashley thought as she leaned against the door, only moving when it finally clicked shut.

_Now to call Kyla and thank her, a million times over._


	11. Chapter 11 Introductions

**A/N: Here we go again. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts... I have the next chapter already written and ready to go, so I will likely post it fairly soon as a nice little follow-up that I think that you all will appreciate. Thanks for the reviews on the last couple of chapters. They mean a great deal. Birdseyeview57...This one is for you my dear...because our minds seem to work a lot alike, and your reviews rock my socks off! Take care lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, but thanks for checking in...if you've forgotten what's NOT mine, refer back to earlier chapters. **

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ky."

"Oh don't you 'Hey Ky' me! Spill everything, and right now."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at her sister over the phone.

"Stop laughing, I'm dead serious. What's the 411?"

"First of all, thank you. I don't often say that, and you are more than deserving to hear it right now…so thanks for watching the munchkin last night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome…we both know I have negative nothing else going on, so out with it."

"Well, she's on her way over to get Katelyn right now, so that's the real reason I'm calling. Just to give you the heads up….but…"

"Damn right, 'but,'" Kyla mumbled.

Ashley giggled again before going into a quick run-down of the prior night's events, asking her sister's opinion.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great that you two are figuring things out."

"Me too," Ashley quietly agreed.

"Then why do you sound so apprehensive?"

"Well…it's not that I'm apprehensive about her and I, because I'm more than sure about my feelings for her. It's more about a little comment she made last night."

"What did she say? She scream out someone else's name?"

The line went completely silent.

"Still too soon for jokes like that? Okay…my bad. Go on…" Kyla rattled on.

"Anyway," Ashley sighed, "Before…we…you know...last night, Spencer mentioned she wanted me to meet Katelyn, but needed time to figure out the best way to do so. She said she just wanted to protect her daughter, which I totally get, but that she did want me to meet her at some point. Then, just before she left, she asked me to come over tonight and have dinner with her and Katelyn."

"Okay."

"What do you mean 'okay?'" Ashley asked.

"I mean okay…where is the issue?"

"Umm helloooo…she just woke up this morning, had sex with me, and then decided she was okay THEN for me to meet Katelyn? That's the fucking problem."

"Alright, calm down drama queen. First off, I'm not going into details about what I think right now because I have half of that equation sitting on my couch watching Looney Toons. Second, you need to take a breather and chillax for a minute. You always just jump to conclusions…"

"But," Ashley tried to interrupt.

"BUT…while I understand the mixed message you've received, it's likely she just decided to follow her heart. Especially after re-connecting with you in the manner in which you did last night."

Again, the line was silenced.

"When did you start talking all proper?"

"Please…if I didn't have vulnerable ears around, you'd be getting the real me right now," Kyla laughed.

"So you really think I'm just looking at things all wrong?"

"No, I think you are trying to protect yourself a little bit by questioning her motives. I can't fault you there, it's what we girls do, but I would suggest you just ask her these questions after the mini-me goes to bed tonight and you all have some alone time."

Ashley nodded into the phone, releasing a quiet sigh of relief.

"Listen Ash, her car just pulled in the drive so I'm gonna jump before she comes in and sees me on the phone, knowing it's you."

"Alright Ky, thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Kyla?"

"Yeah?"

"You are my favorite sibling," Ashley admitted a little sarcastically.

"Oh I know I am…but it's nice to hear you admit it. Be good tonight and be yourself…no wait, be your charming alter-ego. Gotta run, she's coming up the walk. Later."

"Bye," Ashley muttered as the line clicked, signaling her sister had already disconnected.

_Charming alter-ego, here I come._

* * *

Ashley was getting dressed when she heard her phone chime, signaling a new text message. Looking at the clock and realizing she had 45 minutes to be at Spencer's house, Ashley frowned at how quickly the day had gotten away from her.

"_You've been on my mind all day. Can't wait to see you tonight."_

Ashley couldn't fight the smile that grew on her face as she read Spencer's text. She had thought about the blonde all day long as well, but fought the urge to text her, just in case Spencer found that to be a little too pushy. Regardless of how comfortable Ashley felt with her feelings, she was still wary about how open and aggressive she should be.

"_I've missed you since you left. See you soon."_

The brunette flipped her phone shut and added the final touches to her make-up before grabbing a bottle of "wine" and heading out to her car.

The drive to Spencer's house never seemed so long, but in reality, Ashley was getting there faster than she ever had before. Her patience with being away from the blonde was wearing thin, so she found herself getting more and more excited as each mile passed.

Pulling into the drive, Ashley threw the car in park and reached over to collect her purse and the shimmering bottle. She made a quick exit from the car, but mentally scolded herself into slowing her walk up to the front door.

As she reached for the doorknocker, the door swung open to reveal the blonde she had been so excited to see. Before she could say anything she was met with tender lips and two warm hands on her face. She was shocked, to say the least, and with full hands, stood awkwardly with her arms at her sides.

Spencer soon pulled away leaving one last kiss to Ashley's lips and smiled from ear to ear.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," she shyly admitted, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, biting her lip, and tilting her head with a little embarrassment as she stepped back a little.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed Spence."

"Oh shut up and get in the house," Spencer smirked, grabbing the brunette's arm to pull her through the door.

"I brought some good stuff," Ashley offered, extending the bottle.

"Thanks. We'll drink that later."

The brunette smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen, where Spencer took her things and sat them on the counter. The blonde soon grabbed her hand and led her into the living room where Ashley saw Katelyn sitting on the floor with a few little toys, but her attention was on the TV, an episode of Tom and Jerry running across the screen.

"Kate, can you come meet mommy's friend?"

The little blonde doppelganger stood up and turned around to face Ashley for the first time, and the brunette felt her heart leap into her throat. The little girl in front of her was a carbon copy of the woman she loved so much.

Katelyn walked around to Spencer, grabbing her hand and leaning a little to look around her mother at the new lady in the room.

Ashley knelt to the ground, putting herself at eye level with the girl she'd known in pictures and smiled as the little girl waved a little.

"Hi munchkin," Ashley offered, noticing the little grin forming at her nickname and an increasing brightness in her little blue eyes.

"Kate, this is Ashley, momma's friend."

The little girl watched Ashley with what appeared to be recognition and slowly moved forward toward the brunette.

"You know gwanpa," she offered in her husky little voice, pointing a tiny finger in Ashley's direction.

"I do," Ashley nodded.

"I seen you pitchure. Gwanpa has you pitchure."

Ashley continued to smile big.

"He sure does sweetie. Your grandpa and I have known each other a long time. He even sent me pictures of you, too."

The little blonde smiled and moved forward with open arms to hug Ashley's neck, taking the brunette by surprise.

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears and the lump that was quickly forming in her throat, and wrapped her arms around the little girl in her arms.

"You pwetty," Katelyn whispered as she pulled back, playing with a lock of brunette hair.

"Thank you. So are you," Ashley smiled, before whispering in the little girl's ear, "You are pretty just like your momma."

Katelyn smiled and let go of Ashley, moving around both women to go back to watching her cartoons.

Ashley stayed kneeling for a moment, trying to catch her breath, and when she looked up she felt it hitch once again. Looking down at her were the bluest eyes, rimmed with tears, accompanied by a heart warming grin. Spencer extended her hand to pull Ashley back up to her feet.

"So, you've effectively stolen the heart of yet another Carlin, I see," Spencer said, poking Ashley in the side.

"Oh no, I think another Carlin has stolen mine," Ashley offered, slipping a hand in her front pocket to run a finger across the velvet box.


	12. Chapter 12 Getting to know you

**A/N: You guys rock. Soooo, I closed on my new place today, am painting the next 2 days, moving on Monday...and then heading to LA next Thursday. Whew! At any rate, I've gotten ahead a little for you guys. Your reviews have warmed my heart, so I'm trying to keep ahead to keep the updates coming for ya. I have the next chapter finished as well, am starting on Ch 14. :) So, I hope you guys enjoy this. There's a little sexiness thrown in at the end for you as well! Thanks again for sticking with this and letting me in your lives through my writing. Hope you like it....**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of SoN...but that would be totally cool if I did!**

**A little heads up...may be considered rated "M" for a minute.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The three girls sat down around the dinner table with Spencer sitting at the head, her little angel next to her, and Ashley on the other side of Katelyn. Spencer had offered Ashley the seat on the other side of the table, but Katelyn insisted she sit by her, and Ashley seemed more than happy to oblige.

Conversation was relatively quiet during dinner, but Ashley couldn't help watching Katelyn work to eat every bite of her pasta. What impressed the brunette most was how careful the little girl was not to get any sauce on her clothing. Normally, children at her age were reckless while eating, but not Katelyn; she was steady as they go.

"Do you like your food, baby?"

Katelyn nodded, and Spencer giggled as she noticed Ashley nodding next to her.

When the little girl turned to look in Ashley's direction, the brunette just smiled, feigning innocence.

"You silwy," Katelyn giggled, before turning back to her food.

"I try," Ashley countered, giggling as well, before re-focusing on her dinner.

After the girls finished eating, Ashley was quick to grab the dishes and take them to the kitchen.

"I'll get these, you cooked," she reasoned.

"Ashwy, will you pay wit me 'fore bed?"

"Are you going to deny that," Spencer questioned.

Ashley shook her head back and forth, "No way. Have fun with the dishes," she joked, as she turned to head into the living room.

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," she called out, before peeking around the kitchen corner, "Oh, and dinner was incredible."

Spencer smiled victoriously as she started cleaning up the kitchen, knowing her two favorite girls were just one room away together.

As soon as she finished putting the last dish away, the blonde mother pulled out two wine glasses and sat them on the counter in anticipation of using them soon after her daughter was off in dreamland. She exited to kitchen to find the living room completely abandoned. All of Katelyn's toys were put away, and the blanket was back over the couch, but the girls that were once occupants of the room had vacated. It wasn't long until Spencer heard a little squeal and giggle coming from upstairs.

The older blonde quietly made her way up the steps and stopped just outside of her daughter's bedroom. She leaned against the wall just to listen to her two favorite girls talk inside.

"You wike mommy," Katelyn stated with assurance.

"Well, that wasn't really a question, but if it was, I would tell you yes."

Katelyn smiled at her new friend before letting out a big yawn.

"And you're tired, munchkin."

The little girl smiled up at Ashley with sleepy eyes, "Wittle bit. Can you wread to me?"

Ashley thought for a minute before a smile made its way across her face, "How 'bout I tell you a real life story instead?"

"O'tay," Katelyn responded, climbing into her bed.

Ashley sat down on the edge and began to tell the little girl a love story between an angel princess and a rock star.

Spencer smiled outside her daughter's room, her heart beaming at how well the two girls were getting along. She knew her little girl would fall in love with Ashley, and that's why she had been so worried to introduce them…but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being a family some day.

As Ashley finished her story, she noticed tiny blue eyes still staring at her.

"You eyes is like chocklit," she mused.

Ashley grinned and thanked the little girl before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the velvet box.

"Wass dat?"

"This is a little box with a surprise inside for you."

Spencer trained her ear a little closer, wondering what Ashley was giving her daughter, but she knew not to interrupt the moment they were having.

"A soopwise?"

"Uh huh," Ashley nodded, opening the box with a slight creak.

"Dat's pwetty."

"Like you munchkin," Ashley responded, eliciting a giggle from the little Spencer look-a-like.

"If you open that up, there's a pretty picture of your momma in there, so you can always see her, even if she's not around."

"Tanks Ashwey. I wike it awot."

"I'm glad you like it sweetie. Want me to put it on you?'

The little girl swiftly nodded, raising up for Ashley to hook the necklace in place, allowing it to fall in place around her neck. Tiny fingers gripped the heart, opening it to see the picture inside, and smiling before closing it back and lying down.

Spencer took the quiet as her queue and rounded the corner quietly, entering her daughter's room.

"Hey you two, whatcha doing?"

"Mommy wook," Katelyn beamed, grabbing her heart necklace and pulling it away from neck a little to show Spencer.

"Wow baby, that's really pretty."

Katelyn just smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "Ashwy gived it to me." She opened the heart to show Spencer the picture of herself.

"Dat's you mommy."

"It sure is sweetie. Now I'll always be with you," Spencer explained, smiling over at Ashley, and being met with shy eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna head downstairs so you can say goodnight and stuff," Ashley stated, moving to stand from Katelyn's bed.

"Wait Ashwey," Katelyn called, grabbing Ashley's hand to get her attention. The little blonde leaned up hugging the brunette once more before lying back in bed. "Nigh' night."

"Goodnight Munchkin, I'll see you again soon."

Ashley turned to head to the living room, leaving the two Carlin girls to say goodnight, making sure to tread lightly down the steps instead of clomping as she usually would.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ashley felt the couch dip beside her and she had a beautiful blonde curling into her side.

She felt warm lips pressed to the side of her throat and she released a sigh as she ran her fingers through soft hair. Ashley felt Spencer turn slightly on the couch and move forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips. That kiss was followed by another longer kiss, and she couldn't hold the sigh she released as she relished in the feel of the blonde's lips on hers.

Spencer pulled away slightly locking eyes with Ashley, just staring in wonder.

"You are so amazing," she croaked out, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

Ashley grinned and shook her head with modesty, "No, I'm nowhere near that. I just love you. That's all."

Spencer could feel the tears break the surface, but Ashley was quick to wipe them away with the pad of her thumb, placing a sweet kiss to each cheek. The brunette rested their foreheads together while she continued to stroke the blonde's face lovingly.

"I just love you, too," Spencer admitted, earning a grin from Ashley in the process.

"Good to know, Spence. It'd be embarrassing if I were in this alone."

The blonde laughed, sitting back against the couch, sniffling loudly. Ashley reached over to the end table and plucked a tissue from the box, handing it to the blonde, before standing from the couch.

"You aren't leaving are you," the blonde asked, looking a bit saddened.

"Not unless you want me to go, no."

Spencer shook her head no and Ashley rewarded her with a nose crinkling smile.

"Good, we're in agreement on that too. I'm just gonna go get us a couple glasses of that wine-that's-really-juice, if that sounds good to you."

"That sounds perfect," Spencer laughed, continually amazed at how Ashley worked so hard to maintain a clean and healthy lifestyle.

Ashley leaned down, hovering over the blonde momentarily before capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss and slowly pulling away, taking the plump lower lip of her lover with her.

"Mmm…kissing you will never get old," Ashley mumbled as she righted herself and headed for the kitchen.

Spencer just sat back grinning, agreeing completely with the brunette, but opting for silence at the moment.

Ashley woke with a start, her eyes quickly adjusting in the darkness around her. It didn't take her too long to remember where she was, but she wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or how long she'd been out. Looking down she noticed her favorite blonde positioned between her legs, lying with her chest and head on Ashley's lower torso, her arms on each side of Ashley's body. Her hair was splayed across the brunette's body, and Ashley wasn't sure she had ever seen Spencer look so beautiful.

She tentatively ran her fingers through blonde locks, feeling Spencer begin to stir. Looking over at the clock above the fireplace, Ashley saw that it was 3:40am.

_God, as much as I wish I could wake her up in the same manner she did me, I know I can't. But, I do need to wake her so I can go,_ Ashley thought.

Spencer slowly raised her head, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and was eventually met with brown eyes she adored.

"Hey you," she whispered.

"Hi," Ashley quietly responded.

"I guess we fell asleep, huh?" Spencer giggled. "What time is it?"

"It's closing in on 4, so I should probably head out."

Spencer ran her hands up Ashley's sides before moving her body higher up on the brunette's body beneath her.

"Mmmm, I'd hate to lose my body pillow," Spencer husked, as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Ashley's lips.

Allowing herself to indulge for a moment, Ashley parted her lips and snaked her warm tongue inside the blonde's mouth, only to be met by a willing partner.

She ran her hands over Spencer's back, barely dipping her hands in the back of the blonde's jeans before running them back up the route in which they came.

"God, Ash. You ignite a fire in me faster than anyone I've ever met," Spencer admitted, after pulling away from their kiss and leaning her forehead against the front of the brunette's shoulder.

Ashley sighed, pulling the blonde's face back to hers, kissing her deeply once again. Taking a moment to run one hand inside the front of the blonde's shirt, Ashley allowed her fingertips to run across a hard nipple, taking a moment to tweak the hard peak. Spencer moaned lightly at the contact, continuing to somewhat hover over the brunette on the couch.

"God that feels good, Ash."

Spencer slid her legs up until she was straddling the brunette beneath her and Ashley allowed both of her hands to slide up the blonde's shirt, effectively pushing her bra aside.

Spencer let her head fall back as she sighed at Ashley's touch. She focused on the expert fingers running over each of her nipples and moaned when Ashley pulled her shirt open and took one pebble between her teeth.

"Christ," the blonde moaned.

Ashley suckled the blonde, feeling her start to grind down into her lap.

_God I want her so bad right now,_ Ashley screamed in her mind.

Before Ashley could move to the left breast, both girls registered the low creak upstairs, stopping all movements, aside from their ragged breaths.

Spencer pulled her bra back down into place and waited with baited breath.

"Mommmmy?"

Spencer looked down with apologetic eyes, offering a slight smile, before removing herself from the brunette's lap and heading for the stairs.

"Mommmmmmy?!"

"I'm coming baby."

Ashley closed her eyes and counted to 10, taking a slow and steady breath on each number she internally recited.

_This must be what blue balls feels like,_ she thought.

As she regained control of her breathing and thoughts, Ashley stood from the couch and started to clean up a bit, preparing to leave. Within ten minutes, Spencer was making her way back down the steps and coming face-to-face with a disheveled looking brunette.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"No, it's fine, Spence. I shouldn't have…I mean…I know you have a daughter and she was sleeping right upstairs…it was wrong of me to try to push things to another level tonight."

Spencer was shaking her head half way through Ashley's jumbled thoughts.

"No, it wasn't wrong at all. If we had been in my bedroom instead of on the living room couch, it may have been a little different. I wouldn't want her walking in on that, but I'm by no means dead here…nor do I NOT plan on having sex with you in my bed at some point," Spencer smiled, pulling the brunette closer to her.

Ashley smirked, placing a soft kiss on the full lips in front of her.

"Well, I will definitely look forward to that," Ashley admitted. "But for now, it's really late. I'm going to head home, take care of the pulsing need my body seems to have, and then fall into a deep slumber."

Spencer grinned, running a hand down Ashley's stomach and cupping her center through her jeans.

"Mmmm, you are very warm. I wish I could take care of this for you," Spencer pouted.

Ashley moaned a bit at the pressure Spencer added to her center, before pulling the girl's hand up and away from her body.

"Next time baby girl…next time."

Spencer placed one last kiss to Ashley's lips before the brunette turned and headed for the front door.

"Goodnight, Ash."

"Nah, it's nearly good morning, Spence. Sleep well and call me when you want."

The blonde just smiled as she retreated to her room to get some sleep before she had a wide-awake little girl to deal on her hands.


	13. Chapter 13 Conversations

**A/N: Well...I had a great surprise to give you all (this chapter) on Sunday, but alas, I'm just now able to log-in to this site. I spent my weekend painting and moving, so I'm pretty worthless right now in regards to energy. The weather in Cincinnati sucks right now as well. Snow, rain, cold...blah! I'm over it. Hope this finds each of you healthy and HOPEFULLY enjoying some sunshine. Come on SUMMER! **

**There are always bumps in the road on this journey we call life...it appears to be no different in the land of fiction. Hmmm. BTW - I have the next 2 chapters finished and will try to continue to stay ahead to provide regular updates if you all want them.**

**Disclaimer: Same 'ol, same 'ol...I own nothing of SoN.**

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been 3 days since Ashley's dinner with Spencer and her daughter, and she couldn't ease the butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of the 2 blondes.

Aside from a couple of phone calls, and a few dozen text messages, the communication between the two girls had eased. Ashley was at a home enjoying her time off and away from the studio, but Spencer was running around after a nearing 3 year old girl, and maintaining her current work load at her dad's office. Time had become their worst enemy.

"Ky, I just don't know. I'm not saying I'm having doubts, because anybody who's anybody knows I love that girl. There is just a lot more to this budding relationship than before. She has a daughter, a full-time career, her own home…she's so busy and I'm not even sure I fit into that schedule of hers."

Kyla shut the TV off and turned on the couch to stare at her sister. Her sister had shown up at her place, barged in, and then sat down on the couch with a Mt. Dew without a word. Apparently 45 minutes was her time limit for silence, because now she was sitting with a brooding adult.

"Have you told her how you're feeling?"

"No."

"Stupid," Kyla spat, smacking her sister in the back of the head.

Ashley spit her mouthful of Mt. Dew on the coffee table before shooting her sibling a death glare.

"What the fuck do you expect Ash? I swear, I'm more convinced everyday that I got the smart genes in the family and you got…well…you just got the looks."

"Thanks, Kyla. I really appreciate your thoughts of wisdom at this very moment."

"Oh shut it, you know it's practically the truth."

"I'm smart!" Ashley responded, a little on the defense.

"I know you are, sweetie, I know," Kyla teased, patting her sister's leg.

"Anyway, what do you think? Am I over-thinking things?"

"Most likely…yes, but think about it Ash…that's why Spencer waited some before introducing you to her mini-me. AND, I'm sure she's thinking about you 24/7 right now since you all haven't been able to get together."

Ashley just stared at her half-empty bottle.

"Did you ever think of just showing up for lunch one day? Or finding out what time she'll be home and taking over some dinner for her and the little crumb cruncher?"

Ashley quirked an eyebrow and scoffed at her sister.

"Crumb cruncher, Kyla? Seriously?"

"Whatever. You need to put yourself out there and make yourself available right now when her time is limited. You have zero going on big girl! Make some decisions."

"But, what if I'm not ready to dive into something right now? I mean, this situation is so complex."

"What's so complex about loving someone?"

"You know what I mean, jackass."

"No, I really don't know what you mean. Tell me."

"She slept with someone while we were still together…a GUY, no less…and she had his child…and now she's a mother. That scares me."

"What scares you more, that she has a child, or that you wish it were yours?"

Ashley sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She finished her beer and sat the bottle on the table, still not saying a word.

She leaned back on the couch and folded her hands in her lap, staring at the way she was fiddling with her fingers. After a few more minutes of silence, she raised her head to meet her sister's eyes…her own filled with unshed tears.

"I wish Kate were mine, and that's what scares me most," she finally admitted, allowing her tears to spill down her cheeks.

Kyla moved over toward Ashley on the couch, embracing her crying sister for the first time in what felt like decades.

"Shhh, it's going to work itself out Ash. I promise," she soothed, rubbing a hand across Ashley's back.

Ashley just nodded into the offered shoulder and continued to allow the tears to silently fall. Before she could take a deep breath and thank Kyla, the girl's doorbell chimed, signaling a visitor.

"Sorry Ash, I'll be right back."

Ashley leaned her head back against the cushions and watched her sister disappear into the front entryway. She could hear the door open, but heard no conversation before the door closed soon after.

She allowed her eyes to shut briefly, and when she re-opened them she found a very vulnerable looking blonde standing in front of her.

"Spence?"

"Hey," she waved a little, slowly moving toward the couch.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is Kate alright?"

Spencer smiled lightly before sitting down next to the brunette, "She's fine Ash, and everything is ok. I just wanted to see you and you weren't home so I came over here hoping to find you."

Spencer stared into the dark pools of the girl in front of her before raising a thumb to clear away a trailing tear.

"Were you crying Ash?"

Ashley broke eye contact and fiddled with her hands again, just shaking her head.

"It was nothing. I just got a little emotional talking with Kyla."

"You don't get emotional like that Ashley. Is something wrong?"

Ashley sat quiet for a moment before resuming eye contact and offering a small smile.

"I was just over-analyzing things in my life and I guess I let it stress me out."

Spencer looked on skeptically.

"If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?" Spencer asked.

Ashley nodded her head, looking at the blonde with anticipation.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No," Ashley offered almost immediately. "I have never doubted my feelings for you."

"Is it because of Katelyn?"

Ashley sat silent for a minute, choosing her words wisely.

"Your daughter is amazing Spencer. I could love her as if she were my own."

"Except she's not yours…and that's the hold up, isn't it?"

Ashley didn't answer Spencer's question, she just stared into the beautiful blue eyes that were questioning her.

"Your silence speaks volumes Ashley. This is exactly why I wanted to wait…that little girl hasn't stopped talking about you since you came over for dinner and here you are in tears, having doubts about us."

"Spencer wait…that's not exactly what's going on," Ashley tried to interrupt.

"Ashley, I get it. I know it must hurt to look into her eyes and know she is a part of me and someone who wasn't you, but she acts so much like you that I even sometimes question her paternity. I can't beg you to love us. I can't beg you to want to be in our lives. But I will beg you NOT to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her Spencer. I can't believe you would even think that."

"Ashley, she's not yours…"

"I fucking know that Spencer! GOD…do you have to keep saying that? It kills me that she's not, okay? It kills me that she is so amazing and beautiful and she is the product of you fucking someone that wasn't me."

"Stop yelling at me Ashley!"

"I'm sorry, I just…I just needed to clear my head for a minute today. To get my thoughts out to Kyla and be done with it okay? You didn't have to come and track me down and force this conversation on me when I wasn't prepared for it Spencer."

"Force this conversation? Nice, Ashley. Listen, how about you call me when you've cleared your head, huh? I have a daughter to care for and a heart to mend in the meantime."

Spencer stood from the couch and moved toward the door.

"Spencer, please? Wait…I'm sorry I got so upset. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just working through all of this and you took me by surprise."

"No, Ashley. You do what you need to do and call me when you're ready. I can't be with you and be expected to continually pay for a mistake I made over 3 years ago. I've apologized enough…"

"That's not even what this is about…"

"Yeah, it is. It all comes back to that. I know it's hard to be with me alone, and adding another life into the mix just makes it all the more difficult, but I'm willing to make it work. I just need to know that you are as well. Until then, you take whatever time you need. I'll be here waiting…_we_ will be here waiting…to love you."

Spencer placed a kiss to Ashley's cheek and headed out the front door. Kyla rounded the corner into the living room as the door clicked shut. Ashley met her gaze with crying eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Ashley…I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes," Kyla sighed, pulling her sister to the couch and allowing her head to rest on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean for things to spiral down like that, Kyla. I gotta make it right," Ashley whispered.

"Damn right you do. Just be sure of what you want when you do go to her, or I will so kick your ass myself for hurting her and my god-daughter!"


	14. Chapter 14 Private Meetings

**A/N: Hello, hello! Here's a little gift for you all - the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks, once again, to all those that reviewed - and those that read, but didn't - both warm my heart very much! From the start, I had planned to take Addiction to its close, but then start on a story that I saw posted as a challenge on the other site. Recovery blossomed in my mind as I went along though, so I thought it best to see them both through their course. Thanks for coming along for the ride! Let me know what you're thinking...**

**Disclaimer - repeat.**

* * *

Chapter 14

**4 days later…**

Ashley pulled up outside a brownstone building, and parked her car in an allotted spot. It looked so much like an old home you would see in Beverly Hills, but it wasn't a home at all. It was an office…Arthur's office, to be exact.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the front door, entering with little hesitation. She found Arthur Carlin's name listed on the board and headed for the second floor, room 224.

Entering the office, Ashley was immediately met by the red head she had seen a couple of weeks earlier at Spencer's house.

"Hello Ms. Davies," she offered.

"Hi there. Um…I have an appointment with Mr. Carlin at 1," Ashley responded in a quiet manner.

"Absolutely. If you want to have a seat, he'll be right up to get you."

"Thanks."

The pleasant woman smiled at Ashley and disappeared into the back of the office.

Ashley plopped down in a seat in the corner of the office, sunglasses perched on top of her head, and waited to see the man that she looked up to as a second father, appear from the back.

It wasn't long before Arthur came out of his office and greeted Ashley with a warm smile and a hug.

"How's my favorite rock star doing?"

"I'm hanging in here Mr. C. Umm, is Spencer working here today?"

Arthur gave her a confused stare as he nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yeah, did you want me to…"

"No, please…I really just wanted to speak with you and then be on my way?"

"Sure, sure. Is everything okay, Ashley?" Arthur questioned.

"It will be, sir, I promise. Can we just sit down in your office and chat? I did block you out for the next half hour," Ashley offered with a smile.

She received a smile in return as Arthur draped an arm over her shoulders and directed her back to his office.

Ashley noticed Spencer's name beside one of the closed doors and visibly tensed.

"It's alright sweetheart. She's in with a patient right now, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know you were due to come in today."

Ashley just nodded, following Arthur into his office and taking a seat across from his desk.

"So, what's up Ash? What brings you by to see me, on a professional basis?"

"Well, I know that my problems with Spencer are not something I need to discuss with you, but I screwed up Mr. C. I let Spencer think I was feeling a certain way, when that wasn't really the case. See, I love her sir, you know that…and that little girl of hers has totally stolen my heart. I just let myself get wrapped up in the thought of Kate not being mine, and how she came about, and it made me doubt myself…but Spencer thinks I'm doubting her and the munchkin."

"Okay…"

"I wanted your help in finding a group I could start seeing regularly that would help me work through my personal issues. My self-esteem is really in the tank, Mr. C and I could use a stable environment to help me get my confidence back. I'm always so scared that the worse I feel about myself, the closer it will push me to using again, and that just isn't an option."

Arthur offered a sympathetic smile to the girl in front of him. "I think it's a pretty great thing that you want to find a group to attend Ash. Not many people your age care enough to get things right, but I think you want to be the best person you can be, and I admire that."

"I want to be the best person I can be for Spencer and Katelyn too, Mr. C. I can totally see a future with them, but I don't want Spencer to ever doubt for a second that I'm there for all the right reasons. My doubts are about me, I know that is where they lie, not with her and Kate."

"I can understand and respect that. I tell you what, let me make some calls and track down a guy I used to work with that holds sessions for higher profile people. This way you don't feel like it's a media circus with the other participants in the group."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate you helping me out," Ashley admitted.

"It's no trouble. But, on a personal note, I hope you try to right things with that girl down the hall while you right things with yourself as well. You may be surprised at how much her support could help you out."

"I know. I'm hoping she will meet me for coffee tomorrow afternoon on her lunch. I'm going to call her when I leave here. I just wanted to get my ducks in a row so I had something concrete to offer her as well, in regards to getting some help of my own."

Arthur nodded with a grin as he admired the beautiful young girl in front of him. He still had high hopes that she would one day be a permanent member of their family.

"Well, let's get you out of here and back to reality while I make these calls for you. I will give you a ring later and let you know what I find out, sound good?"

Ashley nodded and rose from her seat, heading for the door.

"Thanks again Mr. C," she stated, hugging the man she cared about so much.

"No problem Ashley. You stay healthy okay? Call me if you ever need anything."

"I will," she agreed, heading for the main office door.

"Dad?"

Ashley froze in her spot and turned back to see the blonde she loved in the middle of the hall looking down toward the office she had recently vacated.

"Yeah Spence?"

Ashley watched with baited breath as the blonde turned and blue met brown. She immediately saw the surprise on Spencer's face at her presence.

"Ashley?"

"Hi Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a step toward the brunette.

"Spencer, did you need me for something?" Arthur interrupted, hoping to gain his daughter's attention and allow Ashley to leave if she was feeling uncomfortable.

"No, I'll just talk to you in a minute," Spencer dismissively waved over her shoulder, never relinquishing eye contact with the brunette.

"Umm, I came to see your dad. I, uh, I had an appointment with him at 1."

"Oh," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "Well, I didn't mean to hold you up…I…"

"No, it's okay Spencer. It's nice to see you," Ashley admitted with a soft smile.

Spencer tilted her head in the manner that always made Ashley's heart drop and reached forward to grasp one of the brunette's hands.

"I'm sorry about how I left our conversation the other day," Spencer quietly began.

Ashley was shaking her head in an instant, "No apologies, it was my fault for acting so out of line. I would rather not have that talk in the waiting room of your office though."

"Oh, did you want to come in and sit down?"

"Um, no, I can't actually. I have to meet Kyla at 2:30, but if you're available, could we go for coffee tomorrow on your lunch and talk?"

Spencer looked a little disappointed that the brunette wouldn't be sticking around, and easily dropped her hand to fold her arms across her chest for protection.

"Um, sure…that's fine. What time?"

Ashley noticed the closed demeanor Spencer was exhibiting and took the initiative to reach out and pull her arms apart by grasping one of the blonde's hands in her own.

"Noon okay?" She offered, stroking the back of Spencer's hand with her thumb.

The blonde offered a bit of a shy smile and simply nodded her approval.

"Okay then, it's settled. I will be here at noon to pick you up. We'll just walk two blocks down to that little place on the corner if that's okay with you."

"That will be fine."

Ashley, feeling bold, leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. "I just love you, okay?" she whispered.

Spencer nodded and placed a small kiss to the side of the brunette's mouth.

"I just love you, too," she whispered back.

Ashley took a couple steps back and dropped Spencer's hand in the process. "I'm going to make things right, Spence. Just have a little faith and patience with me, okay?"

The blonde doctor nodded her head and offered a small grin as she watched the girl she loved walk out of her office.

Turning around, Spencer was met with a raised eyebrow and questioning stare from her dad.

"Oh shut up, Dad," she scoffed, heading back to her office, shutting the door to block out the world for a few minutes.

Arthur shook his head in amusement as he stared at his assistant.

"Did you see that, Piper?"

The red head nodded with a quiet laugh.

"Those girls are hopelessly in love with each other, but have no idea how to wrangle those feelings."

"I know Dr. Carlin. But I think they'll figure it all out. They're too good together not to make it as a couple, and a family."

"God help us all that have to be around them when they finally figure it all out."

"Shut up, Dad…I can still hear you out there," Spencer yelled from her desk.

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile and headed back to his office to make the calls he had promised Ashley he would make.


	15. Chapter 15 Public Affairs

**A/N: Hi! So, here is chapter 15. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing this right now. Sometimes, I just get into what's happening in a story and the ideas pour out of me like it's nobody's business. Other times, not so much...but that's okay! I'm in a good zone right now. Did everyone enjoy their weekend? I know I did.  
Thanks for the reviews, they all mean a great deal to me. Hopefully you will continue to stick with this story. I can tell you that I'm throwing around another idea right now as well, so I may start another story before I finish this one. We'll see what happens, and how much time I can spare between work and still settling in at the new place. I'm rambling now...so ignore me and read on people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SoN...the idea that follows in this story is the only thing that is mine!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Ashley pulled her phone out of her purse and checked the time.

9:56am

_I wonder if I should call her before I head out,_ Ashley thought.

Deciding to sit down and text the blonde, Ashley took purchase on the couch. Her hair was up in a towel and her body was only covered by her robe. She had woke up early that morning and gone for a run in Runyon Canyon, and had returned home to shower with plenty of time to spare.

"_Is noon still good for you?"_

Ashley sat her phone down next to her and picked up the remote to the television, flipping through the channels before settling on a re-run of Will & Grace.

Hearing her phone chime next to her, Ashley flipped it open to be greeted by "1 New Message – Spencer."

"_Yes, noon is good."_

Ashley scowled a little, hoping to receive a little warmer message, but decided she would poke and prod until she got one.

"_Busy day?"_

Only a few seconds passed before her phone signaled a message.

"_Not so much."_

Narrowing her eyes at Spencer's message, Ashley quickly composed something witty and re-read it before hitting send.

"_Want to run away for a while then?"_

Ashley jumped up from the couch and headed into her bathroom to dry her hair before she read Spencer's response. She knew if she sat waiting she would drive herself insane.

"2 New Messages."

"_Wouldn't that be nice?"_

"_Where would we go?"_

Smiling, Ashley could almost hear the flirtatious tone of Spencer's voice asking where she would take her.

"_Anywhere you want to go. I can stop and get Katelyn on the way."_

"_She would love to see you. She gets that from her mom."_

"_Well, that's good, because I happen to adore her mother."_

"_Ash…"_

"_What?"_

"_What are we doing? It's nice for u to flirt, but…"_

"_I know baby. We'll talk at lunch…ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_1-4-3"_

"_Love you too"_

Ashley dropped her phone onto the bed with a smile after reading Spencer's reply. It always warmed her to the core whenever Spencer told her she loved her. She did love this blonde, so much, but she didn't want that term to be something they abused either. She decided she would let Spencer say it the next time. It had really been her confession from the start, and again, she didn't want to push things. Slow and steady…that was how she planned to take things between them.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ashley found herself standing in the waiting area of Arthur Carlin's office, for the second time in as many days.

"Well hello again, Ms. Davies," Piper smiled at her.

"Hi…umm, is Spencer available?"

"She just finished a meeting and is writing up her notes, but I will tell her you're here."

"Thanks," Ashley offered, before turning and taking a seat in the closest chair.

Within minutes, the blonde she was so nervous to see in person, rounded the corner of her office and was headed straight toward her.

"Hey you. How are you?" She asked.

"Great, now…are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Spencer nodded, turning to wave to Piper before heading out the main door.

They walked silently out of the building and headed down the street toward the coffee shop Ashley had mentioned. After crossing the first intersection, Ashley broke the silence.

"So how has your day been?"

"It's been pretty uneventful really. Only a couple of appointments this morning, and nothing scheduled for this afternoon, unless dad sends someone my way."

Ashley nodded her head, completely focused on Spencer's words.

"How about you, how's your day?"

"Well," Ashley started, "I would say my day has been alright thus far. I took a run this morning, exchanged pleasantries with a beautiful girl via text, and now I'm headed for a cup of hot chocolate. No complaints here."

Spencer offered a shy smile, a blush creeping over her cheeks, as Ashley stared at her. She reached for the door handle and pulled it open, releasing the delicious aroma of coffee.

"Do you mind if we sit by the window here? I like to people watch," Spencer admitted.

"No, not at all, that's fine with me. How about you pop a squat and I'll go order our drinks?"

Spencer nodded as Ashley turned and headed to the counter.

It wasn't long before the brunette returned, two piping hot drinks in hand, and took a seat across from Spencer.

"Here you go Spencer."

"Thanks," Spencer replied, "It smells incredible."

Ashley sat sipping her drink for a moment, collecting her thoughts, when Spencer pulled her right into conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Ashley's eyes met blue and immediately she began to feel nervous.

_Get it all out at once…_she thought.

"Well, there are a few things I wanted to say to you, but I'm going to ask that you let me get it all out before saying anything…if that's okay?"

"Ok."

"First off, the way I acted the other night was ridiculous. I had no reason to get so upset. I mean, it was me that I was mad with, not you…and I don't want you to think for one second that I'm having doubts about you and Kate. I'm not. I just…as hard as it is to admit, I'm insecure," Ashley admitted, pausing to gather her thoughts.

"Why do you feel that way? Is it something I did?"

"No, Spencer…it's really not you. I've been insecure since I was a young girl, I just hid behind a tough image and slept around to hide my insecurities. After going through rehab, I realized I was a shell of a person really. When everything broke apart for us I looked at it as another failure of my own. And now…wow…now, you have this amazing little girl that is beautiful and smart and looks just like you. It scares me that I wish she were a part of me instead of someone else."

"I'm sorry Ashley…"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for Spencer. I need to pull myself out of the dumps and realize that I am worth something, and that I can make a difference in lives, and that I can allow people to love me and believe it's okay. My self-esteem is shit right now, I just need to find some stability in myself to make some of that better. To be better for both of you, Ashley confessed.

That's why I met with your dad yesterday. He's finding me a group that I can start going to that will give me a routine, and an outlet, so that I can start getting healthy."

Spencer sat staring at the girl in front of her, wondering when she had gotten so brave and motivated.

"I'm proud of you for doing this Ashley. I hope you know that I will be here to support you as much as you'll have me."

Ashley nodded her head, peering over her cup of hot chocolate to lock eyes with the woman her heart ached for all day.

"I'm glad you said that, because that brings me to my next admission," Ashley responded with a smile.

Spencer smiled back, waiting to hear what Ashley had to say, but also trying to control the increase in her heart rate.

"I want us to be together, Spencer. You, me, Katelyn…the whole kit and caboodle…I want us to try this, if you are willing. I know I am."

Spencer sat a little shocked that Ashley wanted to make things work when she obviously had so much else going on in her head and heart.

"Are you sure now is a good time for that Ashley?"

"I'm very sure. I adore you Spencer, and I adore your daughter. She stole my heart through letters and pictures your dad used to send me when I was on tour. I guess I've always known I wanted to try to make things work with us, but she makes it even better. I know I have a lot going right now, and if you want to wait I will, but please know that being with you and Kate will just make it all worthwhile."

Spencer couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her face. She reached over to place her hand on Ashley's forearm and ran her thumb across the girl's tan skin.

"You know I want nothing more than to build a life with you Ashley, but I need to know that you're 100% sure that this is what you want to do right now…even with everything else you have going on."

Ashley leaned across the table and ran her nose up and down the side of Spencer's before connecting their lips in a smoldering kiss. She pulled at the blonde's lower lip with her own and just barely touched her tongue to Spencer's upper lip before re-connecting their lips and then pulling away so slowly.

"I'm positive Spencer, 100% sure, that you are what I want…what I need."

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Spencer offered with a thousand watt smile.

Ashley placed a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips once more before pulling back to mirror the blonde's smile.

"Let's make this work," Ashley propositioned.


	16. Chapter 16 Rice and Beans

**A/N: So, so, so happy you all seemed to like the last couple chapters! I'm hoping to get the next few chapters written this weekend. We'll see how busy things are, but I'm SURE I can squeeze in some time! I'm loving the way this story is developing...it's like I'm seeing the storyline again, for the the first time! I love you guys for reading!! SO MUCH!**

A little FOF, that I am SO bad about doing:

**CustomHeroine - this is NOT the end, my dear, I assure there is more to come! :)**

Birdseyeview57 - you can make all the predictions you would like love, likely, they're somewhat correct...since it's been established we might just share a bit our brain! Always love hearing your thoughts.

SoNFANFOREVER - Thanks! I'm glad you like how things are progressing...and who doesn't love drama, really?

LoveAsh87 - I'm PMS...hope you like this

DarceLynn - I hope they stick together too!

hugbuddy13 - I think it's cute they are trying to work on things as well..thanks for reading.

bandcandies - Welcome! Glad you found me and my little stories...and even more so...glad you like them. Sexy time takes my mind off everything too. Oh, and by the way, I LOVE cookies...so here's a chapter. Where's my cookie? No, seriously... (giggles)

Coachkimm - Thanks! (I'm reading you too...)

Hotcutii13 - Glad you are still around...and still lovin the story! It's always nice to see repeat offenders, I mean repeat reviewers!

**Disclaimer: See all the ones before this one...please**

* * *

Chapter 16

It had been nearly 6 hours since Ashley walked Spencer back to her office, got in her car, and headed home. She would never admit it, but she sat anxiously on the couch, waiting to hear from her favorite blonde.

Overall, their conversation at the coffee shop went very well. Ashley was excited to know that Spencer wanted to try things again, and she felt determined to balance everything in her life, showing her blonde beauty just how serious she was about their re-planted and re-budding romance.

On top of everything was Katelyn. Ashley got excited just thinking about spending time with the little girl. She could envision her and Spencer taking the little blonde to the beach, the zoo, shopping, and everywhere in between. Regardless of where they went, or what they did, just imagining the three of them together brought a smile to Ashley's face.

As she sat staring at whatever show was currently playing on the television, Ashley allowed her mind to wander through all the things they could do together, only to have her thoughts interrupted by the chime of her phone.

Ashley looked at her phone and read her new text message.

_I've thought about you all day. Would you like to meet K and I for dinner?_

Ashley smiled at the message, feeling her chest swell with anticipation.

_I would love that. I'm missing you…a little._

Almost immediately after Ashley hit send, her phone chimed again.

_Just a little?_

She laughed out loud, shaking her head at the snide blonde.

_Okay, maybe a little more than a little. I've been sitting on the couch daydreaming since I got home._

_I hope I was in those daydreams…_

_Always…you and the munchkin, both._

_swoon Meet us at Case Vega in 20?_

_Ok. See you soon._

Ashley dropped the phone and rushed to her bedroom to change from her track pants into some jeans and a sweater. She took a quick glance in the mirror and then rushed out the front door. After a quick stop along the way, she pulled into the parking lot behind the blonde's favorite Mexican restaurant.

She saw Spencer's car parked off to the side, so she quickly strolled through the front doors of the building, looking for the blonde and her daughter.

Spotting them in a back booth, Ashley returned the offered smile and made her way toward the back.

"Ashwey!" Katelyn greeted her with excitement.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm really happy to see you again," Ashley admitted, returning the quick child-size hug she received.

Katelyn just smiled and looked at Ashley's hand.

"Whass dat?"

"Well, these are some pretty white daisies for you, munchkin," Ashley offered, handing the little girl her flowers. "And this red rose is for your mother," she smiled, holding the rose out to Spencer.

"Thanks, Ash. That was very sweet of you," Spencer responded.

"Yeah…tanks Ashwey."

Ashley smiled, taking a seat next to Spencer, and across from Katelyn.

Spencer immediately leaned over, placing a quick kiss to Ashley's cheek and purred into her ear, "I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day," she admitted, placing a hand on Ashley's leg.

"Me too, trust me," Ashley agreed.

Katelyn stared at the two girls in front of her with suspicious eyes.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is Ashwey you girlfwiend?"

Spencer sat surprised and speechless at her daughter's question.

"Umm, well…uh…"

Ashley giggled at the girl next to her and turned to answer Katelyn.

"Well Kate, I really like your momma. Would it be okay with you if she were my girlfriend someday?"

The little girl tilted her head and pondered the idea for a moment, while Spencer gripped Ashley's leg even tighter.

Soon after, she nodded her head, "Dat s'okay," she offered.

Ashley smiled and winked at the little girl.

"Does that mean you'll let me hang out with you too? Because I would really like it if we could go on our own little play dates sometimes," Ashley questioned.

The little girl's face lit up right before her eyes, and she nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"'Cept dey cant be dates wike you and momma, 'cause momma wooooves you."

Spencer could feel her cheeks ablaze and cleared her throat, cutting in quickly, "Okay, that's enough about all that for tonight. I'm hungry, how about you sweetie?"

Katelyn nodded and started coloring again.

Ashley smirked and leaned over to kiss the side of Spencer's head.

"So you wove me?"

"Shut up, dork," Spencer teased, elbowing Ashley in the ribs.

Ashley grinned, but felt her stomach twist a little. She hadn't heard Spencer speak those words without being prompted and was really starting to wonder if that's the only way she would say them…out of obligation.

"Hey," Spencer prodded, "Are you okay? You zoned out there."

"Oh, uh…yeah," Ashley offered with a grin, "Sorry about that."

The brunette picked up her menu and started browsing through the possibilities before settling on Chicken Enchiladas. Spencer just watched her out of the corner of her eye, while keeping an eye on her daughter as well.

After their food had come and the girls were nearly finished, Spencer noticed that Katelyn was really starting to get droopy eyes.

"Are you getting sleepy, baby?"

The little girl nodded her head, and accentuated her agreement with a quiet yawn.

Spencer glanced down at her watch, noticing it was after 8:30, and offered the little girl a smile.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize it was getting so late."

Spencer made a move for the bill but was brushed away by Ashley.

"I got this. You go ahead and get her ready to go while I pay for this and have your car brought around."

"Thanks, Ash. I hope you know I didn't invite you out for you to pay for dinner."

Ashley nodded her head with a smile, "I know Spence."

Ashley removed herself from the booth and headed to the front, dropping the bill off at the bar. She asked the valet to bring around Spencer's car, as well as her own, before she was met at the door by Spencer toting a fast asleep little girl in her arms.

"She's knocked out already," Spencer offered, turning so Ashley could see the sleeping girl's face.

Ashley smiled, smoothing some stray hairs from Katelyn's face.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Spencer questioned.

The question took Ashley by surprise as she shook her head, "No, just going to head home I guess."

"Would you like to come over to my house? I have a chocolate pie in the fridge, and a little girl that will be heading straight to bed. I would love the company."

"Okay," Ashley agreed, "That sounds nice."

"Okay. Well, I guess I will see you there," Spencer offered, slowly approaching her waiting car and putting Katelyn securely in the back.

As she rounded her car she stopped in front of Ashley to place a lingering kiss to the girl's lips.

"Mmm, that never gets old, does it?" Spencer asked, smiling at the brunette before turning to get in her car.

Ashley soon followed, and quickly found herself in Spencer's driveway, holding the back door open while the little girl was removed from her seat.

Spencer put her daughter to bed while Ashley waited downstairs on the couch. It wasn't long before the blonde made her way downstairs, into the living room, and over the back of the couch…effectively planting herself on Ashley's lap.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Ashley quietly returned. "The munchkin all tucked in and ready for the night?"

Spencer nodded her head, running a hand through chestnut curls in front of her.

"You ever wonder how we always end up on the couch?"

The blonde just chuckled, "Can I kiss you now?" Spencer asked.

"You never have to ask," Ashley answered with a smile, leaning forward to meet the blonde's lips with her own.

The kiss was slow and sensual, each taking time to just feel the other's lips. Spencer ran her tongue across the brunette's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from the girl, and an almost immediate admission into her mouth.

They allowed their tongues to explore deeply, running lightly against one another, and relishing in the warmth of the other's mouth.

Ashley broke away, resting her forehead against Spencer's, before releasing a quiet sigh.

"I love being with you like this, Ash."

"Me too, Spence."

"If I could bottle up this feeling right now, I would totally do so, and bring it out on the days that I'm not feeling 100%."

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Happy. Content. Like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Loved."

"Those are great feelings," Ashley agreed, looking down at the girl's stomach she was currently tracing patterns on.

"Look at me, Ash," Spencer pleaded.

The brunette raised her eyes to meet blue and exhaled a soft sigh once again.

"Are you okay? You've been a little quiet tonight."

Ashley thought for a moment and realized that she should be enjoying every second she's spending with the blonde in her arms, and not focusing on the details right now.

"I'm sorry…I guess I got caught up in my head a little. I'm totally fine, Spencer…perfect, actually, since I'm here with you."

Spencer offered a warm smile and leaned up to place a soft kiss to her lover's lips once more.

"Thanks for meeting us for dinner. I know Katelyn was so excited to see you."

"I'm glad you invited me. I was excited to see her as well. It amazes me how incredible she is, really. She is so well behaved, and quiet, but attentive. She's awesome, Spence."

"Thanks. I think she's a keeper," the blonde joked.

"Just like her momma," Ashley offered in agreement.

Spencer grinned before stroking the side of the brunette's face with her fingertips. "You know, I could get used to this…laying across your lap after Katelyn's gone to bed, just talking about our day and enjoying each other's company."

"I could too. We should definitely do this as often as we can."

"I'd like that."

Leaning down, Ashley rested her lips against Spencer's and slowly added the slightest bit of pressure. Spencer pressed back to solidify their contact, and slowly pulled at the brunette's bottom lip, trapping it between her teeth. She quickly released it and licked her lips before kissing the spot she had just released. After another round of soft kissing, the blonde pulled away and locked eyes with her favorite brunette.

"Be my girlfriend, Ash. Let me call you mine again," Spencer stated.

"I'm always yours, Spence."

Spencer ran her fingers across the girl's face and settled on each side of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered with a sigh.

Ashley could feel her stomach twist and jump at the words the blonde whispered.

"I love you too, baby…so much," she agreed, feeling the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Spencer smiled and pulled her girlfriend close, just to hold her near and feel their hearts beating against one another. She planned to stay that way for as long as Ashley would allow it.

Was forever too long?

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Flash Photography

**A/N: Here comes chapter 17 folks. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the comments. They mean SO much. Birdseyeview57 - I'm still waiting on those thoughts sister! Hope this finds each of you happy and healthy. Can you believe I have no travel plans for 2 months?! I'm hoping that will allow for more writing time. Then...it's off to Vegas - baby! :) Spread the word. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always...refer to prior chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Ashley began to stir in her bed as her phone rang angrily from the nightstand. She reached over, ignoring the caller ID, and flipped it open to answer it.

"Since you, whoever you are, aren't going to stop calling, hello?" Ashley barked out.

"Oh don't give me any snappy attitude, you tramp. How can you have a girlfriend and I not know? Actually, how can you have a girlfriend and I have to find out about it from said girlfriend, instead of from you?" Kyla rambled on in a loud voice.

Ashley sat up, looking at the clock, and seeing that it was nearly 11am, she decided to forego scolding her sister for such an "early" phone call.

"I'm sorry Ky, but I've been wrapped up in seeing said girlfriend and her daughter and just didn't think to call. Not to mention attending the group Mr. C set me up with."

"It's been almost two weeks Ashley!" Kyla screeched. "I think Spencer just happened to slip and mention it last night when we were talking. Besides, I have talked to you numerous times in the past two weeks you secret-keeping-slut."

Before Ashley could respond a loud knock came from her front door. She pulled herself out of bed and padded across the floor, not really listening to her sister at the moment.

"Hold on Ky, someone's at the door."

Pulling open the front door, Ashley rolled her eyes to the heavens and shut her phone, spinning around on her heel to head back to her bed.

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying," Kyla asked, following closely behind her sister.

"Kyla, I love you, but I haven't had my coffee yet…so if we're going to do some sisterly bonding shit, let me get some caffeine in my system first, okay?"

Staring at her sister, taking in her outfit, Kyla scoffed, "Can you put some clothes on, too?"

After recalling the last two weeks for her sister, Ashley found that it was nearing 3pm and she was supposed to pick Katelyn up for an afternoon play date.

"Ky, I gotta jet. I'm picking Kate up from school and taking her out for a few hours."

"Oooh, fun stuff! Can I come with?"

Ashley popped up off the couch and pulled her sister with her, "Sure, brat, I can imagine she'd like to see you as well…although I'm not sure why," Ashley stated, placing her finger to her chin in mock-thought.

"Oh shut up and let's go. We've got an afternoon of fun to get to!"

* * *

They girls headed out and were soon parking in front of Katelyn's daycare center. Ashley hopped out and told Kyla to wait there that she would be back in just a second.

Pushing through the front doors, Ashley signed in at the front desk, offering the receptionist a smile and wave, before heading to Katelyn's room.

Ashley opened the door to her favorite girl's room and Katelyn immediately popped her head up from coloring to lock eyes with her.

"Ashwey!"

She ran over, embracing the rock star, while Ashley picked her up and hugged her close.

"Hey munchkin, I have a surprise for you in the car. Are you ready to go?"

The little blonde nodded enthusiastically as she ran to get her backpack.

Ashley smiled at the teacher, receiving a smile and nod in return, and scooped up the blonde to head out for a day of fun.

As she exited the building, Ashley noticed a few camera-wielding paparazzi sitting across the street. She hugged Kate close, trying to shield her face from the cameras as she headed to her car. She saw a few bulbs go off, which immediately caught Kyla's attention and sent her in a frenzy to put the top up on the Porsche.

Kyla opened the door and popped the seat forward so Ashley could quickly buckle the little girl in and they could be on their way.

As soon as the brunette backed away, Katelyn saw Kyla.

"Kywa!!!"

"Hi baby girl! Surprise!!"

"Yay. I get to pway wit bof of you."

"You sure do, kiddo. How about we get out of here and go somewhere fun?"

"Otay!" the blonde squealed.

Ashley pulled away from the curb, shooting the picture-takers a glare as she drove away from the little school house.

She reminded herself to fill Spencer in as soon as she got home that night. She imagined that the older girl wouldn't want pictures of her daughter plastered across the entertainment pages, but Ashley just hoped she had protected her identity as much as possible. She knew people would figure it out, but as long as her picture wasn't there with it, Ashley felt a little calmer about the situation.

After spending the day at the Children's Museum, Katelyn was tuckered out. Ashley and Kyla were both ecstatic to have spent the day together, but were both starting to get hungry.

Looking at the clock in the car, Ashley realized it was almost 6, and Spencer should be home by now. On instinct, she drove in the direction of the blonde's home.

Arriving home, the girls were met in the front yard by a very tired looking doctor.

Ashley approached her girlfriend while Kyla unbuckled Katelyn and picked her up to carry her inside.

"Hey baby," Ashley soothed, embracing the tired girl in her arms. "You look as tired as your little girl."

Kyla breezed past them with a sleeping child in her arms, offering Spencer a warm smile as she passed by.

"I'm exhausted, Ash. This has been one of the longest days I've EVER had," Spencer admitted.

Pulling the blonde inside the house, Ashley ordered her to sit down at the kitchen table. She immediately picked up the phone to call the little Chinese restaurant down the street and order all of them some dinner.

Spencer was leaned back in her chair, with her neck resting on the top of the chair, allowing her head to lull backwards.

Ashley approached the girl and immediately started running her fingers through blonde strands and then started massaging the girl's temples.

"Mmm…that feels really good."

Ashley smiled, leaning forward to plant an upside-down kiss on the girl's lips. Before she could right herself, Spencer's hands were reaching up to tangle in brunette curls, pulling the girl back down to her lips.

Moaning into the kiss, Ashley nearly collapsed when feeling the blonde's tongue slide across her lips. She broke away for air, and slid the blonde around in her chair, quickly straddling her lap and re-attaching their lips.

Spencer felt the kiss grow hungry as she slowly devoured the brunette. It had been over a week since they were last intimate, and after the day she had just had, she wanted nothing more than to relieve that stress. Feeling Ashley's skin under her fingers always made her heart leap from her chest.

Ashley pulled back, to the disapproving groan of the blonde beneath her. She couldn't help but giggle at the girl's scrunched eyebrows and pouty mouth.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because dinner will be here soon, we need to wake Katelyn in a minute, and quite frankly, Kyla looks a little uncomfortable."

"Psh, I'm used to this shit now," Kyla mumbled from the refrigerator.

Spencer sighed, "Okay, but know that I am stopping against my will."

"I know, I know…but you'll be fine," Ashley encouraged, before attempting to stand from her lover's lap.

Spencer wrapped her arms around the brunette, hugging her close. "But we haven't had sex in over a week," she husked.

Ashley could feel her smirk growing.

"So you just want me for my body?"

"Not 'just' for your body, no…but right now, I could really fuck you senseless," Spencer whispered.

Ashley's eyes turned dark, but she pulled back and stood from the blonde's lap, slowly taking a few steps back.

"None of that talk, Spencer," She warned, wagging her finger in the tired girl's direction.

Spencer shrugged and stood, pulling her shirt off and turning for the stairs. "Have it your way."

Kyla stood from the fridge, having missed the entire exchange, with a string cheese hanging from her mouth.

"You two really need some 'alone time,'" she teased.

Ashley snatched the cheese from her sister's mouth and tossed in the garbage. "Dinner's on the way…and shut up!"

The younger brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just sayin', Ash. It's great that you are spending so much time with Katelyn, but you need alone time with her mommy as well."

"Uh, hello? You don't think I know that?"

Kyla stared after the blonde before turning to her sister, "Why don't we have some dinner then I'll take Kate for a slumber bumper at my house?"

"Seriously?" Ashley questioned.

Kyla nodded before shrugging lightly, "Yeah, why not? I could use a little company, and I'm always promising Kate she can stay over, so why not tonight?"

"Well, I'm great with that idea, provided Spencer is okay with it."

Kyla thought for a moment, but before she could relay those thoughts, the doorbell chimed.

"That must be dinner. Let me get it, Ash," Kyla offered, already moving toward the front door.

"Dinner's here!" Kyla yelled, walking toward the kitchen.

"Anyway, Ash, what I'm thinking is that I will give Katelyn her bath after dinner, pack a few things while I'm up there, and then we'll just take off afterwards. She can give her mom a kiss goodnight and we'll bolt…MEANWHILE, I'll help you out a bit by running a hot bath in the master before we leave so it will be ready."

"Wow, Ky…that sounds like an amazing plan. What if Spencer doesn't go for it though?"

"Uh, hello, have you just met me? I'm out the door and in the car before she knows what hurricane ran through this place! You just carry her up those steps if you have to. She kisses Katelyn, me and that little squirt are half way out the door. She won't have another choice."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement, turning around as soon as she felt a little body slam into her legs.

Smiling big, she leaned down to pick up Katelyn, swinging her up to sit on the counter in front of her. Spencer was already making her way down the steps, looking extremely worn out.

"Alright, let's eat people," Spencer stated, pulling Ashley into her for a hug. "I'm exhausted, so we're going to get a quick bath after dinner and then head for bed, okay kiddo?"

Katelyn just nodded her head in agreement as everyone took their spot around the table, Kyla winking at her sister in the process.

* * *

**Beware - the next chapter will be rated M, for some lovins!**


	18. Chapter 18 Bamboozled

**A/N: First and foremost - this chapter is rated M...HOLLA! Next, thank you all for your reviews. I would take the time to thank each and every one of you again, but I'm feeling extra lazy tonight, and I still need to go workout! You know how it goes. At any rate, thanks for reading! It means a lot...and I know I always say that, but it's totally the truth. I've been a reader for a while, so for me to forge into the writer part was uber scary. I am a poet by nature, so this is a huge change for me. At any rate, I'm so glad you all have liked things thus far. I have so many twists and turns to take in this story that I'm not sure how many freakin' chapters I'll end up writing. Hopefully you'll stick around for the duration. Much love! xoxo **

**Disclaimer: Forever remains the same - SoN is nowhere near being mine...just the ideas in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 18

After everyone finished eating, Ashley began clearing the table. Kyla had scooped up Katelyn and was heading for the steps, having already offered to take care of bath time. Spencer had attempted to help Ashley with the clean-up, but the brunette was having none of it and ordered the tired girl to sit on the couch until she finished and could join her.

It wasn't long before the two girls were resting comfortably on the couch, listening to the hum of whatever television show was playing and basking in their moment of collective silence. Ashley couldn't help but grin, knowing they would have all night to be quiet like this.

Katelyn came bounding down the steps, with Kyla close behind her, dressed in her pajamas and holding her bunny by its ears.

"'Night mommy," the little girl whispered, kissing Spencer on the cheek as the older blonde pulled her onto her lap.

"Goodnight baby. You smell great!" Spencer admitted, running her hands through her daughter's almost dry hair.

The little girl leaned over to Ashley, placing a kiss to her cheek before jumping up from the couch and heading around to Kyla.

"See you 'morrow mommy," she squealed, heading for the front door with Kyla in tow.

Spencer nearly leaped off the couch, but was held in place by Ashley's strong arms around her waist.

"Spencer," Kyla started, stopping the blonde from speaking, "I'm in need of a sleepover and Katelyn said she would love to come. You two," she pointed between the girls, "need some alone time and time to relax…so enjoy it while you can! We'll be back at noon tomorrow and will be expecting a fabulous lunch."

Kyla led the little girl out the front door as Spencer stood frozen in Ashley's arms, her mouth hanging wide open.

Ashley smirked at the girl's expression, "Baby, let's go upstairs. I have a little surprise for you."

Spencer simply nodded her head while Ashley led her toward the stairs and up to the master bedroom. As soon as they stepped inside, Ashley turned and gripped the bottom of Spencer's shirt, slowly pulling it up to remove. She ran her fingers across the girl's stomach, leaning in to place kisses between the blonde's bare breasts.

"You are so beautiful baby. I'm sorry you had such a hard day," Ashley soothed.

Spencer sighed, running her hands down toned arms, "It's okay, Ash, but I'm so glad you're here tonight."

"Me too," the brunette agreed, slowly pulling the topless girl toward the bathroom.

As they entered the room, Spencer gasped at the sight before her. The bathtub was steaming hot and full of bubbles, surrounded by candles that were casting a soothing glow across the walls.

"How did you…"

"Kyla," the brunette interrupted.

Spencer turned to lock eyes with her girlfriend, offering a warm smile to the girl she loved. "We owe her, don't we?"

"Big time," Ashley admitted, slowly pulling the blonde's track pants to the floor, happy to see the blonde was going commando for the evening.

"Let's get you in this tub and get you relaxed, okay?"

Spencer nodded, allowing Ashley to help her step into the Jacuzzi tub, and settle down against the back. She released a contented moan in the process. Finding the scene breathtaking, Ashley leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Why don't you join me, Ash?"

Ashley picked up the sponge and started to run it across the blonde's back, "I want you to relax…so I'm going to stay on the outside of the tub for now. I promise you, when we're done in here, I'll join you in bed. How does that sound?"

"Mmmm, I'll take whatever I can get at this point," Spencer mumbled, clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Ashley just giggled, continuing the massage she was currently administering to the tense blonde. She could feel Spencer's muscles slowly starting to relax and was enjoying the feeling of the girl's body melting under her touch.

After nearly a half-hour had passed, Ashley reached into the water and unplugged the drain, releasing the water from its confines. Spencer looked lazily at the brunette, offering a slight smile, before beginning to stand from the waters.

Ashley watched, amazed, at how gorgeous Spencer's body truly was. She reached out to run her hands down the girl's arms and torso, removing the excess bubbles, before helping her step out of the tub and onto the mat. Ashley quickly wrapped her in a towel as she began to dry her girlfriend's body, limb by limb.

As Ashley finished, she noticed that Spencer's fingers were gripping the bottom of her shirt and tugging it just slightly. She tilted her head a fraction, questioning the blonde's actions.

"You're wearing too much," the blonde quietly answered, looking through shy lashes, biting her lip.

Ashley grinned in return, slowly pulling her shirt up and over her head, leaving her standing in jeans and a black bra.

"Is that better?"

"A little," Spencer nodded, "but I would rather us be on equal ground."

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at the pouty face Spencer flashed her. She couldn't deny her girlfriend though, and immediately shed the remainder of her clothing, stepping inside the open arms of her equally naked partner.

"Mmmm, now that's a lot better," Spencer sighed.

Ashley nodded in agreement while placing her lips to the blonde's neck, enjoying the warmth she felt there from her previous bath.

Ashley placed kisses on the blonde's neck, chin, jaw, cheek, ear, and finally mouth, eliciting a guttural moan from her lover when she slid her tongue across waiting lips.

Pushing back against the brunette, Spencer broke their smoldering kiss and dropped their surrounding towel, pulling the naked girl straight to her bed…although her steps were a lot slower now that the warm bath had soothed every muscle in her body.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Ashley teased.

"No," Spencer responded, before pushing the brunette down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

"Umm, did you want me to rub your back?"

"Hmmm," Spencer considered, "Not so much right now, no, but maybe later."

Ashley smiled before straining forward to meet the girl's waiting lips.

It had been a while since they had spent any one-on-time together, so Ashley wanted to enjoy every moment she could…but she also knew that Spencer was tired and relaxed and wouldn't be up for an all-nighter. Whatever the case, Ashley enjoyed the feel of the blonde's naked body weighing down her own, and the warm lips that were currently sucking at hers.

The moment the girl's tongues met, Spencer felt her wetness start to slide down her own legs. She moaned out in pleasure as Ashley flipped them over so they were lying on their sides facing one another. The brunette took a supple nipple into her mouth, suckling softly, biting every now and again.

"Mmmm, Ash, I told you I get you in my bed, didn't I?" the blonde mused, running her fingers through brunette curls, holding the girl's head to her breast.

Ashley chuckled slightly before moving to the other breast, taking the nipple between her teeth, soothing just the tip.

Spencer's hands were grasping for every part of Ashley's body she could hold on to. In that moment, she felt like she just couldn't get close enough to the girl she loved. Eventually, she wound her hands around the brunette's back, pulling her as close as she could.

Ashley had relinquished her hold on the girl's pointy bud and was planting kisses to the blonde's neck, slowly making her way to the luscious lips she so enjoyed.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered between soft kisses.

"I love feeling you so close to me, but I'm starting to really crash from my day."

Ashley pulled back with an embarrassed look on her face, "Oh God, Spence, I'm sorry. I just…I thought you wanted to…and…god, I'm so selfish."

"No, no, no," the blonde cut in, "I want this, bad, but I won't be able to last all night. I just…can you make love to me, baby?"

Ashley lay still, listening to the uneven breathing of the girl in her arms. She couldn't believe she was so tired and yet still wanted her to make love to her.

"Always," the brunette whispered, pulling her lover into a warm kiss, their tongues sliding deliciously against one another.

Ashley ran her hand across Spencer's shoulder, and down her bare side, grasping her thigh and pulling the girl's leg up and hooking it across her own hip.

Spencer ducked her head, resting her forehead on the brunette's shoulder, but running her hand down the girl's chest, pulling and stroking the firm peak she found.

Ashley ran her hand over Spencer's hip and then down her firm thigh, enjoying the feel of the girl's soft skin. As she re-traced the path she had just taken, Ashley allowed her hand to run around the soft backside of her lover, feeling the heat coming from between the girl's legs the closer she got to her center. She couldn't help but moan at the thought of what she would find when she reached the apex, but she also felt her stomach flip as Spencer continued to pull and pinch at her swollen nipples.

"Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Everyday of my life," the blonde answered, placing a wet kiss to the brunette's throat.

Ashley growled from deep within at Spencer's husky reply, and slowly ran a finger through the girl's slit. She was met with warmth and a flood of arousal.

Coating her finger, Ashley brought it to her lips, slowly running her tongue across it to taste the juices she had found. Spencer watched, her eyes getting darker by the second, before she pulled the girl's finger to her own mouth, running it across closed lips, coating herself, before engaging Ashley in a smoldering kiss.

Ashley ran her hand down the girl's body as she continued to kiss Spencer, tasting the sweetness of the girl's juices on her tongue. She reached her destination, parting the girl's lips once more, running her finger through wetness, and then circling the girl's swollen clit.

Spencer's hips started to move with the circling Ashley's finger continually made. Ashley slid her finger down, teasing the girl's opening just slightly, before pulling more juice up to the girl's nub.

"Don't tease me Ashley. It's been so long," Spencer begged.

Ashley pulled Spencer's leg up higher around her body, pulling the girl impossibly closer, and then drove 2 fingers immediately inside the blonde, keeping at a slow and steady pace.

"God that feels so good."

"I missed being inside you Spencer."

"I missed you being inside me."

Spencer's hips were slowly starting a rhythm against Ashley's fingers. It was a firm thrust against the brunette's fingers, but nothing fast. This was about a slow and steady orgasm tonight. It was about being connected to each other, and enjoying a climax while they were so intimately connected.

Ashley leaned forward, taking a firm nipple in her mouth as she continued to press into the girl she loved. She was suckling at the same pace she thrust inside the blonde, and Spencer continued to impale herself on the fingers provided.

As tears began to make a path down Spencer's cheeks, she could feel her walls starting to pull Ashley's fingers deeper and deeper, nearing her orgasm.

Ashley began to curl her fingers and released the blonde's nipple with a wet pop. She pulled back slightly, driving her fingers deeper, feeling Spencer's body sucking her back in each time. She looked into her lover's eyes and immediately noticed the tears.

Spencer's eyelids began to flutter closed as Ashley worried about why she was crying.

"Spencer, look at me. Open your eyes."

The girl's eyes opened slightly as she continued to pace herself, feeling the familiar fire burning from her toes to her head.

"Why are you crying?"

Spencer locked eyes with the brunette momentarily while whispering to her, "Because I'm so in love with you."

As soon as she finished her statement, Spencer's head lulled back toward the pillow behind her as she fell over the edge, grunting and moaning through her orgasm.

Ashley continued a slow pace as Spencer rode out her intense wave, eventually relaxing enough that her body would allow Ashley's fingers to vacate.

The brunette withdrew from the woman she loved and made her way down the blonde's body, slowly suckling the girl's sensitive nub, then lips. She cleaned every bit of juice she found then made her way back up to find the blonde falling quickly asleep, with one arm thrown across her eyes.

Ashley laid her head across the doctor's heart, listening to the rapid beat slowly return to a normal pace.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, before succumbing to a deep slumber.

"I love you, too," Ashley returned into the still night.


	19. Chapter 19 Oops?

**A/N: Wow...I know, I know...it's been too long! Hopefully I'm back and getting back into the groove of writing. So, I will apologize ahead of time if this chapter is a little rough to read. Life happened for a while...and when life happens with me, it happens BIG! :) At any rate, I hope you all are still around and willing to read. I noticed there haven't been many consistent posts with a lot of authors and that makes me sad. I don't want to end up that way!! Trust me when I tell you, I am 100% dedicated to finishing this story. I can't imagine not finishing this! **

**Thanks for all the reviews along the way, and Noodlesmls - thanks for the review. It is honestly what kicked my a$$ back in gear with this chapter. Thanks for reading my work, and even more so, for commenting on it! **

**Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'...**

* * *

Chapter 19

Ashley awoke to a relatively dark room. Feeling her hand run across the cool sheets next to her she instantly realized that Spencer had already gotten up for the day.

Frowning to herself and the empty room, the brunette sat up and ran her fingers through messy curls. She stretched her back out from the previous night's activities and stood from the bed, immediately heading for the bathroom.

After deeming herself "somewhat presentable" in the mirror, Ashley headed downstairs to find the girl she had hoped to wake up next to. It didn't take a trained sleuth to follow the aroma of coffee and pancakes.

Spencer was cooking breakfast when Ashley rounded the corner and immediately embraced the blonde from behind.

"I missed you next to me this morning," she admitted, resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer grinned to herself as she maintained her concentration at the stove.

"I hated leaving you, but I wanted to have breakfast ready when you woke up," she answered.

"Well, it smells great," Ashley praised, releasing the blonde after a firm squeeze, and heading over to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Spencer poured a glass of coffee for her girlfriend and slid it in front of the waiting brunette.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome," Spencer replied, stealing a kiss before heading back to get the pancakes.

While Spencer gathered up the pancakes, Ashley split out the morning paper and pushed a few sections toward Spencer's side of the table. The blonde sat the steaming cakes in the middle of the table and immediately sat down, cradling her coffee mug in both hands as she just watched the brunette fill her plate.

"You always did have a big appetite," Spencer giggled, "Even when we were kids you would shovel the food away."

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and continued putting together her breakfast.

"I'm a growing girl," she non-chalantly replied.

Spencer shook her head in amusement and grabbed the Entertainment section of the newspaper, scanning down the front page to see what everyone in Holly_weird _was doing these days.

Just as Ashley shoveled her second forkful of pancakes into her mouth, Spencer dropped the mug she had been holding to the side as she flipped the paper completely open.

Ashley quickly dropped her fork and jumped up from her seat, grabbing the paper towels off the counter and kneeling to clean up the mess. Spencer never moved.

"Spence? What's wrong with you?"

Spencer just continued to stare at the newspaper while Ashley grew increasingly more alarmed at the girl's silence.

Ashley stood up and moved behind the girl to peer at the paper from over her shoulder. What she saw instantly drained the blood from her face.

"Okay, wait…I can explain that," she defended, pointing to the picture in front of her.

Spencer turned, with anger in her eyes, and scoffed, "Really, Ashley?"

The brunette backed away a step and into the counter as the doctor rose from her seat and turned to face the trapped girl in front of her.

"Look, Kyla and I picked Katelyn up at school and there were paps outside. I did everything I could do protect her," Ashley admitted, internally scolding herself for not telling Spencer sooner.

"Ashley, my daughter's face is in the middle of the city's biggest newspaper and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, I kinda got side-tracked last night," Ashley whispered, staring down at her shoes.

"Did you even **read** the headline?"

Ashley shook her head in the negative.

"Ashley Davies leaves local daycare center with mystery child. Who is the mother?"

Ashley continued to stare at her shoes as Spencer read the tagline over the picture.

"That's not terrible, Spencer," she offered, "They could have written so much more."

"It doesn't matter Ashley! You fucking knew they took pictures of Kate, you knew it would bother me, and you let me find out on my own. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No, I don't know how you must be feeling, but what I do know is that I was pissed beyond belief when it happened and got her out of there as soon as I could. You know this is a part of being with me, Spencer…and I'm sorry I didn't warn you up front, but don't you think you are overreacting just a little bit?"

Ashley braced herself by placing her hands on the counter behind her. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she should have taken a different approach.

"Overreacting? There are going to be photographers crawling all over Katelyn's school now, asking questions of every person entering and leaving the building, and you think I'm overreacting?"

"That's not exactly…"

"Just stop, Ashley. I cannot believe you didn't tell me. I mean, what am I supposed to do now? I don't want every parent to be mobbed with questions every time they drop off, or pick up, their child."

"I know, Spencer. I'm sorry, okay? What do you want me to do?"

Spencer stood stock-still and stared off to the side of Ashley's face, avoiding making eye contact with the girl. She knew she really shouldn't be angry with Ashley, but she just didn't want her daughter to be in the limelight.

Ashley continued to study the blonde's face as the silence between them continued. She didn't know what to do, so she regressed back to her old self in defense.

"Look, I'm just gonna get my stuff and go home…let you have some time to think or whatever," Ashley offered, pushing herself off the counter and turning to head toward the stairs. "I'm sorry for all the drama."

Spencer stared at the brunette's back as she walked away, but couldn't bring herself to stop her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she couldn't see past them to the reality of the current situation: Ashley was going to leave.

The brunette changed clothes and gathered her belongings, heading out the bedroom door and toward the steps.

She heard the front door open and saw a blur run past the steps before hearing Katelyn's voice calling out for Spencer.

Kyla soon entered the house and stopped in front of the steps, looking upstairs the sister's eyes met. Kyla knew in an instant something wasn't right. She furrowed her brows in question, but Ashley just shook her head, descending the stairs to meet her half-sibling.

"You okay," Kyla whispered.

"Not really. She saw the picture of Katelyn that was taken yesterday before I told her about it. She's not happy."

Kyla nodded her head and rubbed a hand across Ashley's back in an effort to comfort the girl.

Katelyn rounded the corner into the living room and locked eyes with Ashley, a bright smile crossing her face. She broke into a run and jumped into the brunette's arms, hugging her close.

"Hi."

"Hey munchkin. Did you have fun with Kyla last night?"

The little blonde girl nodded her head and started to run down an extensive play-by-play of their evening. Ashley listened intently and then looked over the girl's shoulder to find her mother staring back at them with unshed tears in her eyes.

Ashley felt her heart sink, not truly knowing what those tears meant.

After Katelyn finished re-capping her night, Ashley hugged her tight and then sat her down, kneeling down to be face-to-face with the little girl.

"I have to go kiddo, but you be real good for your mom today, okay?"

"Otay. When you comin' back?"

Ashley looked up, meeting Spencer's eyes as she answered.

"I hope to come back soon," she answered, then re-directed her attention back to Katelyn, pulling her in for another hug.

"I love you kiddo," she whispered in the little blonde's ear.

"I wuv you too," she answered, pulling away and hugging Kyla's legs to say goodbye as well. "Bye Kywa!"

Ashley stood staring at Spencer, pleading to her with her eyes to understand she would never do anything to hurt them. Offering a small smile, Ashley turned for the door.

Grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, she turned to usher her sister out in front of her and waved to Katelyn.

"Bye Spence," she offered before exiting the house.

"I **will** call you later," Spencer responded.

Ashley bit her lip and nodded, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her.

"Well, that didn't go quite as I expected," she scoffed, heading toward her sister.

"So, she totally flipped or what?"

"She was pretty pissed," Ashley admitted, sliding into the passenger's seat of her sister's car.

"Are you going to just leave your car here?"

"I'm really in no mood to be driving. Maybe you can run me by later to get it?"

"Yeah, sure. Wanna hit up the old diner for brunch? Looks like you didn't even get to put a dent in your pancakes."

Ashley nodded, resting her head back on the headrest.

"I could use something in my stomach, that's for sure."

Kyla started the car and backed out of the driveway, making eye contact with the blonde standing in the front window. She offered a half smile before shaking her head a little to show some disappointment. Spencer looked down and backed away from the window just as Kyla drove away from the house.


	20. Chapter 20 It's time

**A/N: Well, here you go! This was a difficult chapter for me for some reason. I'm not quite sure why, but alas, here it is. I will forewarn you all...we are definitely transitioning into some good stuff. I, for one, am sooooooo excited about that! **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to be back, and glad that you all are glad to have me back! Big smiles all around! Let me know your thoughts...and strap in (as opposed to ON) and get ready for a riiiide. :) Much love!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing to report...for it's all the same!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

"It's been 3 hours, Ashley! Will you chill out and sit the fuck down?"

Ashley continued to walk around her kitchen, shuffling glasses and dishes around from their respective homes, to new ones two cabinets over.

"I know, Kyla, but I'm not worrying about it. She said she'd call, and I'm sure she will."

"Then why are you re-arranging your kitchen? Huh? You haven't touched half the shit in there in nearly 2 years," Kyla challenged, standing to meet her sister on her way back into the living room.

"I just…figured…it was time to spring clean…or something."

Kyla grabbed Ashley's shoulders and stopped her in her place.

"Come sit down and watch some TV with me, okay? Let's just take this time and act like we were going to hang out today anyway."

Ashley exhaled a big sigh before nodding her head in agreement.

The girls sat down and nearly an hour later Ashley was laid out with her head in Kyla's lap, peacefully sleeping. Kyla just continued watching TV until her phone buzzed on the armrest next to her.

Picking it up, she read the waiting text:

_Is Ashley still with you?_

She typed in a quick "yes" and hit send, almost immediately feeling her phone buzz once again.

_I overreacted. Will you bring her over? Dad has Katelyn and I think she and I need to talk._

Kyla looked down at her sister and smiled before typing in her response.

_Kyla…she would kill me. _

With a smirk firmly in place, Kyla responded once again.

_Alright, but you tell her. She doesn't trust my driving in my __**own**__ car. On my way._

Kyla slid out from under her sister and carefully placed her head on the small pillow she always had on the couch. Moving around the room as quietly as possible, she gathered her stuff and sat down on the neighboring love seat.

_Text me when you're here_, she sent to Spencer, before settling back to wait.

Within 20 minutes Kyla received Spencer's text of arrival and grabbed her things, heading for the front door. She opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out, not shutting it the entire way. She met Spencer as she was coming off the elevator and greeted her with a hug.

"I'm only saying one thing, and I need no response from you other than for you to walk away from me and into that loft," she began. "My sister is a self-proclaimed fuck-up, but she would **NEVER** do anything to put Katelyn in jeopardy."

Spencer opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Kyla holding one finger in the air, signaling her to stop.

"No response necessary. I was with her, and was astonished at the lengths she went to to try and keep Katelyn's face hidden. They just got a good picture, Spence. She loves you. She loves your daughter as if she were her own. Just apologize."

Spencer nodded and leaned in, offering a Kyla a quick hug before turning and heading toward the brunette's loft.

"She's asleep…so be quiet going in," Kyla called after her.

Spencer threw a hand over her shoulder and grabbed for the door handle, slowly pushing her way into the loft as quietly as possible.

She found Ashley balled up on the couch, clutching the pillow her head was resting on. She was sure she hadn't seen her look more beautiful and vulnerable than at that very moment.

She placed her things on the floor behind the love seat and walked over to where Ashley was laying, kneeling down in front of her.

Spencer just watched the sleeping girl for a few moments before reaching out and running a hand through soft curls, allowing her thumb to trace over one of the girl's sculpted eyebrows.

Ashley began to stir a little and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"You are so beautiful," Spencer whispered.

Ashley just continued to stare into blue eyes, never moving.

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly this morning. I know you would never keep something like that from me, and you were right…I overreacted."

Ashley leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips with her own, taking Spencer off guard a little. She reached a hand forward and ran her fingertips across the girl's face while she continued to plant soft, warm kisses to Spencer's plump lips.

Pulling away a little, Spencer cocked her head in question of Ashley's reaction.

"I love you. I was going crazy waiting for you to call me, and it had only been a few hours. That was a huge sign to me, Spencer. I will do whatever you want, and handle the paparazzi however you choose, when it comes to Katelyn. I just don't want to lose you both. I can't."

Spencer's heart plummeted at the look, and sound, of desperation in Ashley's eyes and voice. She had so obviously been internally scolding herself all morning, and it could have been avoided if Spencer had just talked to her from the start.

"I'm so sorry, baby. So very sorry," Spencer offered, pulling Ashley into her and wrapping her arms around the quiet brunette. "You aren't going to lose us, Ash. I love you. Katelyn loves you."

Ashley nodded quietly before pulling away from Spencer and sitting up on the couch, pulling the blonde onto her lap. She wrapped her arms the doctor's mid-section and just rested her head against a warm shoulder. She was content to just stay wrapped up in the girl a little while longer.

"We do need to talk about how to handle the pictures," Spencer timidly whispered after a few minutes had gone by.

"I know. I told you, I will do whatever you think is best."

"I want us to figure it out together."

"We can do that," Ashley admitted. "I guess we need to make a few decisions about 'us,' as well. Those decisions can affect how we decide to handle things."

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, if you want me to release any kind of statement confirming Katelyn's identity, people are going to automatically start asking questions about us. If you want me to play off her identity, I can do that as well, but you will start seeing a lot of lies printed about her being my daughter, illegitimate love-child, etc., and I want us to be prepared to deal with that also."

Spencer grinned at Ashley, running her hands through soft curls.

"Sounds like you've put a little thought into this."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with the blonde in her lap.

"I mean, I had a little time to think about it today," Ashley offered.

"Well, regardless, I like that you have thought about it. I have done some thinking as well, and I think I'm ready for us to go public with our relationship."

Ashley leaned back a little to meet Spencer's gaze, questioning her with her drawn eyebrows and slightly opened mouth.

"Hear me out," Spencer began. "I know we have been through the ringer with the media, but the longer we hide it, the worse it will get with rumors and speculation. I guess…well…I just know that I love you and want to be with you, so I'm fine taking it public so we aren't required to plan out our days and dates any longer."

Ashley continued to stare into blue as she slowly nodded her head and shrugged one shoulder.

"What's that mean," Spencer asked, mimicking Ashley's face and shoulder shrug.

"Well, I just think that's fine if it's what you really want. I have no issue at all taking our relationship public. I just don't want you to feel like that's your only option."

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me Miss Davies?" Spencer teased.

"Eh…I'm indifferent about it," Ashley arrogantly replied.

"Hmm…well, I guess I can be indifferent as well," Spencer scoffed, standing from Ashley's lap and taking her place on the adjoining love seat.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Being indifferent…what does it look like I'm doing?"

Ashley started laughing at Spencer's response and was quickly wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"You're a mess," she teased, sitting back on the couch and propping her feet up on the table.

Spencer giggled before leaping across the space between them and landing right next to Ashley. She cuddled up to the girl she loved and began running her fingers across the sliver of skin exposed over Ashley's stomach.

"Soo…."

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Can we have really awesome make-up-even though-we-didn't-really-have-a-fight, sex?"

Ashley scrunched her eyes up and pursed her lips…"Eh, I'm indifferent about that, too."

Spencer jerked herself up-right and started cackling before pushing Ashley over and straddling her lithe body.

"How 'bout now?" she husked.

"Now's good," Ashley admitted. "But, can we do this anywhere but here…on the freakin' couch?"

"Yes we can. We always end up here don't we?"

"It's like we have couch-dar…if there's a couch within a ten mile radius, we're having sex on it."

Both girls giggled before Spencer pulled herself up, taking Ashley with her in the process.

"Well let's go, Sexy, I have been craving you in the shower for the last two days!"

Ashley smirked at Spencer's forward statement, but quickly started pulling her toward the master bath.

"Well, let's feed that craving, huh?"


	21. Chapter 21 Slumber Party

**A/N: Here you go...I'm sorry it's taken a bit of time, and to be honest, this chapter has been really hard to write. On a personal note, I'm a single girl who lives alone...and I got a dog 4 years ago in February. He was every bit of 3lbs...and he died tragically last week. It's been a very hard time for me. Those of you that are dog lovers can understand my heartbreak right now. I'm going to try to re-focus a little bit every day and keep cranking out the chapters. I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock my world a little more each day!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...I only own the ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Imma rock your body, turn you over, love is war, I'm your soldier…touchin' you like it's my first time…Imma put you to bed, bed, bed…"

"ASH?!" Spencer yelled, laughing at the brunette knocking the shampoo bottles off the shelf in the shower.

"Jesus, Spencer…you scared the shit out of me," Ashley scolded, poking her head around the shower door.

"Since when do you sing R&B?"

"What? I like J. Holiday. He's smooth," Ashley confessed, turning off the water and putting the bottles back where they belong.

Spencer pushed herself up on top of the bathroom counter and leaned back against the mirror, taking in all of Ashley's body when she stepped out of the shower. Water droplets were cascading down brunette curls, dropping down onto a tan chest, and racing their way to a lean stomach before following toned legs to the floor.

"You got your eyes full, Spence?" Ashley questioned, taking time to dry each part of her body.

Spencer shook her head a bit, knocking the cobwebs loose inside before smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Sorry, Ash, but you know you're gorgeous. It's hard not to look at you and admire every aspect of your body."

Ashley grinned, stepping forward and planting a soft kiss to waiting lips.

"I love you so much, baby. Even when you're all stalker-like and pervy."

"Oh shut up," Spencer admonished, pushing the naked girl in front of her back a couple steps. She hopped down from the counter and headed toward the bedroom.

"You finish getting ready and I'll meet you in the living room," she chuckled, walking away.

"You got it. Oh, and Spence?"

"Yeah?" she answered, pausing to face the girl once more.

"I'm glad we cured your craving earlier."

Spencer rolled her eyes and turned quickly, heading out of the brunette's bedroom.

Ashley just laughed to herself as she went back to singing J. Holiday and getting ready. It didn't take long before she was heading toward the living room to meet her girlfriend.

She found Spencer waiting on the couch, watching some news special on the anniversary of Columbine.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ashley questioned, snatching the remote from the blonde and flipping the channel to the Food Network.

"Well, I guess I don't want to watch the show I had on," Spencer scoffed.

"What? I don't want to watch anything heavy right now. I need something light."

Spencer rolled her eyes before snuggling into the brunette's side.

"I was thinking we could go get Katelyn and come back here for the night? Maybe watch a movie, order a pizza, and then talk to her about our relationship?" Spencer questioned.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Ashley agreed. "Why don't you call your dad and let him know we're on our way?"

Spencer nodded into Ashley's side, but never budged from her spot on the couch.

"Or you can just sit here cuddled up next to me…it's whatever you want to do," Ashley teased.

Spencer grinned, reluctantly pulling herself away from the brunette and up off the couch. She made her way around the love seat to gather her cell phone while Ashley turned off the television and started searching for her car keys.

Before Spencer hung up with her dad it had dawned on Ashley that her car was still at Spencer's house from the night before.

"Hey Spence, we're gonna have to take your car," Ashley stated, moving toward the blonde as she hung up the phone.

Spencer looked around anxiously before allowing her eyes to rest on Ashley's.

"Yeah…about that…umm, well…justknowthatKylamademedoit," she rushed out.

Ashley's eyebrows rose as high as they would go as she laughed at Spencer's uneasiness.

"Okay, slow down there champ. What did Kyla make you do?"

"Well, I sent her a text earlier and told her to bring you back to my house. She said for me to come here instead."

"And?" Ashley questioned.

"And…she told me to come over and to bring your car," Spencer slowly admitted, searching Ashley's eyes for any sign of explosion.

"You actually drove my car? Over here?"

Spencer nodded her head slowly, still waiting for a freak out.

"Did you kill anybody or anything along the way?"

"No."

"Did you wreck it?"

"NO…sheesh, Ash, I would have told you if something had happened," Spencer retaliated.

"Then, whatever. Gimme my keys and let's go," Ashley smiled.

"That's it? No third degree, or lecture on being a better driver, or scolding for driving your baby?"

"Did you want me to scold you, baby," Ashley husked, pulling Spencer toward her by her belt loops.

Spencer swallowed the flare of desire she felt build throughout her body at Ashley's touch and tone, and pushed the brunette back a couple steps.

"What is it with you and pushing me today?"

"If you keep getting in my personal space, being all seductive-like, we'll never leave this place today. That's why I keep forcing some distance," Spencer admitted.

Ashley just smiled, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the left side of Spencer's face.

"Umm..I think you missed, Ash."

"No I didn't. I just want to respect that distance you want."

Spencer frowned, shaking her head at the brunette's antics, and grabbed her purse and Ashley's car keys. She threw the keys to the rock star and started heading toward the front door.

"Well, let's go then. I told dad we would be there in a few and he said that Katelyn's excited to see you. We better not keep her waiting."

The girls made quick work of the drive to Arthur's house and soon found themselves walking up the front path. The front door was wrenched open and out popped a little blonde haired, blue eyed angel.

"Mommy! Ashwey!"

"Hey munchkin," Ashley responded, pulling the girl up and into her arms.

"Hi baby. Have you had fun at grandpa's house?"

The little girl nodded and began to fill them both in on everything she had done that afternoon.

"What do you think about a slumber party at my house with pizza and movies?" Ashley questioned.

Blue eyes shone brightly as Katelyn started to wiggle free from Ashley's grasp and then turned and ran toward Arthur's house.

"Gwanpa?! I hafta go. Ashwey's takin me to her house for da night!"

Ashley couldn't help the big smile that spread across her face as she and Spencer entered Arthur's house.

"Is that so?" the man questioned, winking at Ashley as he acknowledged the girls walking in. "Well how come I wasn't invited?"

"Cuz you're a boy, Gwanpa!"

"Ahhh…that makes sense," Arthur reasoned, pulling Ashley into a hug. "How's it going, kiddo?"

"It's good," the brunette answered.

"How's that group?"

"I actually have a session tomorrow. Things are improving, so you're gonna get no complaints from me."

Spencer smiled at the two's exchange before heading off to help Katelyn gather her things.

Ashley and Arthur were still standing in the entryway talking when the two blonde-haired girls re-appeared.

"I'm gonna take Katelyn on out to the car, Spence. I think your dad wants to talk with you for a minute," Ashley informed the older blonde.

Katelyn grabbed Ashley's hand and started pulling her toward the door.

"Bye Gwanpa," she yelled over her shoulder.

Arthur yelled 'bye' in response before pulling Spencer aside.

"Is something wrong dad?"

Arthur eyed his daughter with worry, "There was a call at my office this afternoon. Piper said that no name and number was left, but the man was looking for you and asking when you'd be back in, etc."

"Okay? If it's important they would have left a message, right?"

"Maybe…but I know that picture of Katelyn hit the papers and I just want to make sure you are careful who you talk to about what."

Spencer smiled warmly at the worry written all over her father's face. She felt so lucky to have such an incredible dad, and in that one moment, wished that Katelyn could feel that too. She quickly corrected her thoughts, knowing Ashley could be just as much another parent to her daughter.

"I will be very careful, dad. Ashley and I are taking steps to smooth all of this mess out, and are going to talk with Kate tonight about our relationship. I appreciate your concern though."

"Well, I love my girls. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Your girls love you too, dad. Now, I better run. I've learned Ashley's not one to be kept waiting for very long," Spencer admitted, laughing when she heard the horn of Ashley's car. "I'll see you Monday at the office."

"Have a good night," Arthur called after his daughter, waving to the girls sitting patiently in the running car. He retreated to his den; still carrying the worry that his body and mind wouldn't cease hold over.


	22. Chapter 22 Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Well, I wanted to make sure you all had at least THIS chapter before I head out west for a week of vacation. I'm in dire need of a vacation right now, so I cannot wait! I am hoping to get some writing done while I'm laying by the pool as well...that way I will come home bearing gifts for everyone. How does that sound? If you all don't mind - here is a little FOF:**

**Coachkimm: Thanks for your words. Losing my little man has been hard. He was only 4. I'm glad you like the current interaction. Its gets even better!  
RatherBAnonymous: You know what, I didn't even know I didn't take anonymous reviews. I've corrected that! I discriminate against NOONE that wants to leave feedback! Thanks so much for your words. I had a Yorkie/Shih-tzu mix that was 3lbs. He looked all Yorkie. Was totally my boy! btw - I love J. Holiday too!!  
River.R: Well girl...I'm glad you stick around to read when time is scarce and there are so many good stories. I'm sure I'll be talking with you soon! Thanks for the PM.  
jbs10: I'm so grateful to you for being around from day 1. Thanks so much!! You smell trouble? Is that what that is? I knew I smelled something...  
LoveAsh87: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. They are kinda hot together, aren't they? How 'bout I PMS...RIGHT NOW?! :)  
hugbuddy13: Thanks for dropping me some feedback. Glad you liked it!!  
lisbet0513: Thanks so much for your kind words. He was totally like my child. I haven't slept alone for over 4 years..it's been quite an adjustment without him. Thanks for the positive feedback as well...I greatly appreciate it!  
Birdseyeview57: I always love your feedback, but you know that already! I love Cat and Mouse...it's so teasing and wonderful. They will have their time...trust. Quite possibly soon. :) Thanks for all your thoughts and ideas...they are MUCH appreciated.**

**Thanks again to all those that are reading!! Means the world to me!**

****

Disclaimer: It's all the same...so stop asking!

* * *

Chapter 22

Ashley, Spencer, and Katelyn soon arrived back at Ashley's loft and wasted no time getting all set up on the couch. Katelyn decided she wanted to watch Finding Nemo, so Spencer popped in the DVD while Ashley brought slices of pizza into the living room on a plate. Each of the girls settled back into the couch as the movie started.

They were about an hour into the movie when Katelyn started to get a little restless.

"What's the matter, munchkin?"

The miniature blonde just shrugged her shoulders at Ashley, never taking her eyes off the television.

Ashley and Spencer shared an inquisitive look before nodding at one another with a slight grin. Spencer immediately leaned forward to grab the remote and pause the movie.

"Baby, Ashley and I wanted to talk to you about something," Spencer started, gaining the little girl's full attention. Spencer nodded for Ashley to continue.

"Do you remember those people trying to take your picture when I picked you up at school with Kyla?" Ashley asked, receiving a quick nod and smile from the little blonde.

"Those people follow me around sometimes because people want to know about me and my life. See, I make music for people to listen to, and for some reason a lot of people like it…so they like to see pictures of me sometimes as well."

"I wike to see pictures of you," Katelyn admitted.

Ashley smiled, blushing a little at the girl's words. "Well, they took a picture with you in it so lots of people got to see that in the newspaper," Ashley explained.

The little girl stared at Ashley, not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"Baby, when people are famous they get to have their picture taken a lot. Ashley is one of those people, and you were in one of the pictures they took of her recently."

"Otay, das otay wit me."

Ashley smiled, ruffling the girl's hair. "It's okay with me too, munchkin, which is another reason why your mom and I wanted to talk with you."

Spencer grinned at her daughter cuddled into Ashley's side.

"Do you have a little boyfriend at school, Katelyn?" Spencer asked.

"Yucky, no. Boys is gwoss!"

"I couldn't agree more, kiddo," Ashley scoffed, running her fingers through little blonde waves.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the two girls in front of her before continuing her explanation.

"Well, that's okay if you don't have a boyfriend. Mommy doesn't have one either, really."

"Why not?" Katelyn questioned.

"Because…I have a girlfriend," Spencer replied.

The little girl sat very still for a few moments before giggling.

"Is Ashwey you girlfwiend?"

"Yes, baby, Ashley is my girlfriend. We love each other like Papa loves Nanna, and Ashley wants to be a part of both of our lives."

Katelyn looked between both girls with questioning eyes. "Does dat mean she's my girlfwiend too?"

"No, sweetie, she's just mommy's…but she can be a great friend to you, how would you like that?"

Ashley smiled real big at the little girl, feeling a little bit like a puppy in a pet store window begging someone to take him home.

Katelyn smiled back and then hugged Ashley tight.

"She can be my fwiend," Katelyn exclaimed.

Spencer slouched down on the couch, releasing some the tension her body had taken on when they started the conversation. She felt relieved that Katelyn was so understanding of things thus far, and thankful her daughter was too young to have had opinions forced on her already.

"Kate, are you okay with your mommy and me being together?"

The little girl smiled softly, "I dun care. I wike you too, Ashwey."

Ashley smiled big at the little girl's innocence and pulled her into a big hug. She locked eyes with Spencer as the blonde ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. They couldn't help but grin at how smoothly things were going.

"Are dose people gonna take my picture again at school?" Katelyn asked, only after pulling away from Ashley's hug.

Ashley grabbed a little hand and began playing with it. "They will probably try, but your mommy and I are going to do everything we can to make sure they don't bother you. Other people might say things to you as well, but you just ignore what people say and the questions they might ask, ok?"

Katelyn nodded her head and scooted to the edge of the couch, standing up and turning around to face the adults in the room.

"S'otay if I stay da night?" the little girl asked the brunette.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at how cute the little blonde looked, picking at the thread on the knee of Ashley's jeans.

"Munchkin, you can stay all night with me anytime you want!"

Katelyn smiled at Ashley and engulfed her in a hug before grabbing her mom's hand and pulling her up from the couch.

"I sweepy, mommy. It's bedtime," the little blonde admitted, pulling her mom away from the couch.

"Go on down to the 2nd room on the right Spence, she'll be comfortable in there."

Spencer followed Ashley's instructions and opened the 2nd door on the right. Katelyn passed her, entering the room, and got excited at all the books and dolls lined up on the little shelves along the back wall.

Spencer watched her daughter's face light up and fought back her own tears.

"Look mommy, you can read me a story buhfore bed. And I can pay wit dos dolls in da mornin'."

"You bet, baby."

Katelyn pulled open one of the drawers and found a little set of pj's in just her size.

"She gots jammies too, mommy!"

Spencer walked over to where her daughter was pulling out her latest find and was dumbfounded. Ashley had bought pj's, books, and toys so her daughter would be comfortable at her house. She knelt down and looked at the pj's her daughter was holding up to her.

Ashley leaned against the door frame with a smile as she watched the two Carlin girls inspect their surroundings. She couldn't help but feel such peace at the scene before her.

"I hope this is okay," Ashley offered, after watching the girls get Katelyn ready for bed.

The little blonde smiled big and ran over, embracing Ashley's lower half in a tight squeeze.

"I wike dis room Ashwey. Tank you for letting me use dis stuff."

"It's all yours baby girl. I wanted you to have a few things here in case you came over with your mom to play and hang out. I hope you like it."

"We love it," Spencer admitted with a shy grin, while Katelyn nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you're both happy," Ashley stated, never breaking eye contact with the older blonde.

Spencer smiled, dropping her eyes to the floor briefly before scooping her daughter up and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Alright, go potty and then it's off to dreamland, kiddo."

Katelyn ran out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Spencer turned and made eye contact with Ashley, watching brown eyes smolder right before her.

"I am so in love with you, Ash. This," Spencer gestured around her, "is amazing, and thoughtful, and full of love."

Ashley smiled at Spencer's words and moved forward, grasping the blonde's hands in her own.

Spencer immediately leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Ashley's lips. She could feel the heat rise in her stomach and allowed her tongue to lightly trace the brunette's plump lower lip, gaining immediate access. She was instantly met by a warm, waiting partner and stroked the brunette's tongue with her own.

Pulling away slightly, Spencer caught Ashley's lip between her teeth and tugged gently before placing two quick kisses to the waiting mouth.

"Jesus, Spencer," the brunette sighed.

"I promise you I will thoroughly thank you for this later," Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear before nibbling it lightly.

The sound of the toilet flushing and the sink water running brought Ashley back to reality. With a light shake of the head, she nodded to Spencer and turned to leave the room.

Spencer grabbed the rock star's hand before she could leave, turning her in place.

"Stay," she requested.

"Okay."

Katelyn entered the room and took Ashley's open hand, pulling her toward the bed.

"Will you sing me to sweep, Ashwey?"

"Um, sure," Ashley responded in surprise.

The little girl burrowed under the covers and Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Spencer cross the room to stand behind her with her hands draped over the brunette's shoulders.

She immediately started to sing the lullaby she had written for the little girl after she had received the first letter Arthur sent her while she was on tour:

"Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost girls fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you

Godspeed, baby girl  
Sweet dreams, baby girl  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superwoman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse  
And I love you

Godspeed, baby girl  
Sweet dreams, baby girl  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams

God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless papa and thanks for the stars  
God heard "Amen," wherever you are  
And I love you

Godspeed, baby girl  
Sweet dreams, baby girl  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams"

Ashley looked at the little girl sleeping before her and couldn't help but smile at the love she already felt for the miniature blonde.

"That was beautiful," Spencer choked out.

"Thanks, I um…I wrote that after your dad started writing to me while I was on tour. I just…I guess I just felt like she was partly mine, you know?"

Spencer leaned down placing a kiss to the side of Ashley's neck. "She is…and always will be."

Ashley turned and looked up at the teary-eyed blonde. "Thank you."

"Come to bed?"

Ashley stood, nodding her head, before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the slumbering girl's forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl."

* * *

*song lyrics by Dixie Chicks - with minor modifications to fit the story.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 Love

**A/N: Hi all! I leave early, early, early in the morning for vacation, but wanted to get one more chapter out to you all before I head out. (You're welcome, River!) I hope you all enjoy it.  
As always, thank you all so much for the feedback, and for reading. It means alot to me that you stick around and endure the length of time it takes to get chapters out there sometimes. You guys are awesome...truly.  
I hope you all have a great week. I will think of you while I'm basking in the sun on the west coast! Hope this leaves NO ONE disappointed. **

**Disclaimer: It doesn't change...I own nothing but the ideas here people.**

* * *

**Rated M - read at your own discretion!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Ashley entered her bedroom and rounded the corner past the bathroom to close her window coverings.

"Why did you make that room up for Kate?"

Ashley paused for a moment, before she continued on to the second window and closed the covering there as well.

"I wanted her to feel comfortable in my home," she answered.

Spencer frowned for a moment, knowing the girl in front of her was going to make her drag the answer out of her.

"But, why? Why did you want her to be comfortable here?"

Ashley covered the last window and turned to face the blonde. She offered a shy smile and shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts. All she could muster was a slight shrug.

"Ashley, look at me."

The brunette looked up and was met with soft, questioning, blue eyes.

"Come here," Spencer demanded, extending a hand to the rock star.

Ashley approached the blonde and was met with two warm arms surrounding her. She immediately relaxed into Spencer's embrace with a sigh.

"I love you….for being so thoughtful, and open, and accepting of both of us," Spencer soothed, running her fingers through chestnut curls.

"I love you back….both of you."

"I know, baby, I know."

Ashley pulled back from Spencer's tight embrace and placed a chaste kiss to the side of the girl's mouth, allowing her lips to linger for just a moment.

"Mmmm…I've missed your kiss," Spencer purred.

Ashley's cocky swagger returned as she ran her hands up the blonde's arms, placing another soft kiss to the left side of the girl's mouth.

Spencer sighed again, pulling the brunette into her body.

"Ashley?"

The rock star placed a kiss to the side of the blonde's neck, snaking her tongue out to taste the doctor's skin.

"Yeah?" she murmured against warm skin.

"Make love to me?"

Ashley pulled back slightly, locking eyes with the smoldering blonde. "You never have to ask."

Entwining their hands, Ashley pulled the blonde toward her bed. When her knees hit the edge she sat down, pulling the blonde by her waist until she stood right in front of her. Fingers made quick work of the buttons on the blonde's shirt and soon enough it was being shrugged from lightly tanned shoulders.

Spencer rested her hands on the sides of Ashley's neck and watched as the brunette slowly undressed her. Before long she was standing naked and could see the eyes of the girl she loved darken. She immediately leaned down and captured the brunette's mouth with her own.

As she kissed the brunette deeply, Spencer made quick work of Ashley's clothes. When she found them both free of all clothing, she pushed Ashley back onto the bed, slowly climbing up the girl's body and straddling her waist.

"Wait," Ashley tried to protest. "This is supposed to be about you."

Spencer shook her head in the negative and placed a firm kiss to the brunette's already swollen lips.

"No, it's about you. God, seeing you sing to Katelyn tonight drove me insane Ashley. I told you I would thank you properly, and I would never dream of breaking that promise," Spencer answered, allowing her hands to roam over the rock star's body.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop asking questions and let me love you," the doctor demanded, sliding down the girl's body to the floor.

Ashley allowed her body to relax into the bed as Spencer kneeled before her, running a hand down her body from breast bone to pubic bone, then down her left leg. She tensed for a moment when she felt the girl's warm breath against her aching center.

"You smell so ready for me," Spencer husked between kisses to the brunette's inner thighs.

Ashley threaded her fingers through the blonde's hair and pulled her closer into her, anticipating the first touch of her lover's tongue. She wasn't kept waiting.

Spencer placed a kiss to the wet lips before her, sliding her tongue between them and allowing it to flatten out and cover most all of Ashley's heated core. She immediately felt the brunette's legs wrap around her shoulders.

Smiling to herself, Spencer ran her tongue the full length of wetness and settled on the girl's protruding pink bud, circling it very slowly.

"God that feels so good Spence," Ashley whispered out.

"Mmmm," Spencer hummed, causing Ashley to squirm even more.

Spencer suckled the girl's clit for a few moments before taking it between her teeth and applying the slightest pressure, causing Ashley to buck forward into her mouth.

Releasing her, Spencer slid down a little further and immediately drove her tongue deep inside her girlfriend.

"Fuck," Ashley moaned at the warm invasion, thrusting her hips forward to take in more of what the blonde was giving her.

Spencer started a steady rhythm in and out, allowing her arms to wrap under and around Ashley's legs, her hands coming to rest on the girl's stomach.

Ashley's mind was going crazy, and she couldn't seem to concentrate on what was happening. It was as if all control over her body had left her, and she was fighting to fully indulge in what she was thinking. Spencer had completely consumed her.

Spencer pulled out of the girl and placed a firm kiss to Ashley's clit as she easily re-entered her with 2 fingers. She resumed a steady pace as she suckled and pulled at the engorged nub between her lips.

"Spence…I'm….I'm so close," Ashley admitted between ragged breaths.

Feeling her girlfriend begin to tighten around her fingers, Spencer withdrew almost completely before adding another finger, pushing deeper than before. Ashley's hands immediately found purchases in the bed sheets, as she pulled and twisted the sheets between her fingers.

Swiping her tongue across Ashley's pink bud once more, Spencer kept pushing deeper as she slid up the girl's body, pulling Ashley's right leg up with her. This allowed her even more access to drive deeper inside the brunette.

Ashley met Spencer's eyes as she continued to pant in ecstasy.

"I love you," the brunette whispered against warm, wet lips.

Spencer captured Ashley's lips with her own, allowing the rock star to taste herself on her tongue. Ashley moaned at the intimacy

Spencer pulled away slightly, locking eyes with the brunette before pushing harder and deeper inside the girl, curling her fingers each time.

"I love you," she chanted with each thrust, easily pushing Ashley over the proverbial edge. The brunette gripped Spencer's forearm, forcing her to keep her fingers still inside of her.

"Don't move," she begged. "I want to feel my body continue to wrap itself around you."

Spencer stayed as still as she could, letting her body relax half on top of the brunette beneath her.

After a few minutes had passed, Ashley slowly released Spencer's arm. As the blonde retracted her fingers, Ashley pushed herself back onto the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her.

Wrapping her arms around the tired brunette, Spencer settled down next to Ashley, cuddling into her warm body.

"Give me 5 minutes Spence, and I promise I will be ready to return…,"

"No, no, no…not tonight Ash. I want to just lie here with you for the rest of the evening."

Spencer began running her fingers through damp tendrils as Ashley slowly regained a normal heart beat.

"You really are amazing, Spence, you know that? No one has ever made me the feel the way you do."

Ashley curled up into Spencer's thin frame and began running her fingers up and down the doctor's bare back.

"Do you think Kate-bug was really okay with you and I being together?" Ashley asked.

Spencer thought for a moment before nodding her head in the affirmative.

"Yeah, I do. She loves you Ash. Shoot, sometimes I think she might even have a little crush on you," Spencer giggled.

"Shut up. You think so?"

Spencer pushed the brunette back a bit so she could look her in the eyes, "Are you kidding me? Have you not seen the way she's all 'Ashwey-this' and 'Ashwey-that'?"

Ashley laughed heartily at the blonde's sarcastic expression.

"Well, do you blame her? I am a pretty big deal afterall."

"Uh huh, a big deal who just so happens to have an enlarged ego," Spencer teased.

"I do not," the brunette scoffed, pouting a little.

"Yeah. You do…but it's okay…we love you just the same," Spencer laughed.

Ashley slapped the closest arm to her and rolled over and out of Spencer's embrace, leaving the blonde to stare at her back.

Laughing to herself, Spencer moved to mimic how her girlfriend was laying and quickly pressed her front to the brunette's back, wrapping her left arm around the girl's waist.

"I love you, baby," she whispered.

"I love you too," Ashley mumbled in return.

Sliding her hand down the washboard abs she loved, Spencer allowed her fingers to snake between Ashley's legs once more.

"Can I show you how much I love you again?" she husked.

Ashley's head lulled back as Spencer ran two fingers through her warmth once more, being met by a pool of wetness.

"Jesus, Spence," she growled, "What's gotten into you?"

"I think you 'Who's' gotten into YOU?" Spencer responded, quickening her strokes over Ashley's hardening clit.

"God, I guess I'm in for a long night," Ashley resounded, pushing back into the girl she loved.

* * *

After another hour of smoldering sex, Ashley found herself lying awake, watching Spencer sleep peacefully.

_Spencer, I can only hope that this time around is the right time around for us. I don't think I can go through losing you again. I love you too much to endure that kind of pain again._

The brunette ran her fingertips across perfectly sculpted, blonde eyebrows, before leaning forward and placing the softest of kisses to sleeping eyelids.

"I love you baby…so much," Ashley whispered, before settling down next to the girl who had stolen her heart all over again. "Goodnight, love."


	24. Chapter 24 Pancakes

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up for you guys. It's a transition chapter, as I ease myself back into the swing of writing. If I can share for a minute...you all know I lost my dog in a freak accident over a month ago. Well, I got a new puppy Memorial Day weekend...and had her 11 days before she passed away with Parvo. The breeder cared NOTHING about this, and stopped returning calls, e-mails, etc. SO...for Bella...I'm doing an interview with our newspaper this week and they are doing a full story on my puppy and how non-responsive the breeder has been..not taking any responsibility. The vet told me she had to have been sick when I brought her home. She got sick on day 5, entered the hospital on day 7 and passed away on day 11. I fell in love with that little 1 lb Yorkie right away...so I've been just heart broken. At any rate, thanks for sticking around while I ease myself back into writing and finding that motivation once again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SoN...just this story idea.**

* * *

Spencer stretched her body across the bed, enjoying the feel of the pull in her muscles and the crack of her bones. She felt refreshed and rejuvenated from the prior night's activities and then rest.

Rolling over on her side, she was met by a mound of unruly, chestnut curls. She reflexively smiled, reaching out to run a strand of Ashley's hair between her fingers. It always amazed her how soft the girl's hair was, even when she was sporting a ravenous case of bed head and jbf hair. Regardless, she was always beautiful.

"Stop staring at my hair, Spencer," came the quiet, raspy greeting from the other side of that mound of hair.

"How did you know what I was doing," Spencer snickered in response.

Ashley began to move a little before stretching her body just as the blonde had done minutes prior.

"Because you always laugh at my hair in the mornings," Ashley responded.

The brunette's words were lost on Spencer as she stared at the naked figure stretched out before her.

Ashley quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it around her body.

"HEY!" Spencer protested, pouting her bottom lip.

"Stop molesting me with your eyes, Carlin. I'm still sore from last night, so it won't do you any good anyway."

"I can still look," Spencer continued to pout, allowing Ashley to pull her a little closer.

"Looking leads to touching, and I can't handle too much of that right now," Ashley explained.

Placing a soft kiss to the brunette's lips, Spencer nodded her head in acknowledgement, and rolled over to get out of bed.

"Where are you going Spence? I say you can't touch so you just get out of bed altogether?"

Spencer turned from the bathroom door to look at the brunette, who was now sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She tilted her head and offered Ashley a small, innocent smile.

"I love you."

Ashley could feel warmth spread inside her, and her heart just about jumped out of her chest at Spencer's confession. The brunette was sure that her girlfriend had never looked more beautiful than that moment. Standing naked in the bathroom entryway, head tilt firmly in place, and a smile of love and innocence on her face.

"I love you too," Ashley responded, barely above a whisper, obviously affected by Spencer's admission.

"I'm just going to get a shower and get ready for work, but if I had a choice, I would choose to lie in bed, not touching you, all day long," Spencer confessed with a grin, before slowly turning and heading for the shower.

Ashley flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment's time, before getting up and sliding on a pair of shorts and a tank. She was sitting in the window seat, staring out over the city, when she heard a faint knock on her door.

Smiling, she stood and headed over to answer the door, not surprised to see a still-groggy Katelyn on the other side.

"Hi sleepy head," Ashley teased, ruffling the little girl's hair.

Katelyn offered a small smile before slipping past Ashley and heading for the video rocker in front of the television.

"Can we watch cartoons?"

Ashley smiled and sat next to the little girl on the floor, "We sure can."

Half way through a classic episode of Tom and Jerry, Spencer emerged from the bathroom in a towel, with her wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

"Wow," Ashley breathed out.

Katelyn smiled and leaned over toward Ashley. "She pwetty, huh?"

Ashley felt her face light up and quickly averted her gaze from an unknowing Spencer, and turned to look at the little blonde next to her.

"Yes she is, but you already knew that," she replied.

The little Spencer look-alike just giggled and turned back to the television, providing Ashley an opportunity to jump up and find Spencer in her closet.

The blonde was thumbing through her tops with one hand, while holding the towel together with the other. Ashley smiled, sliding her arms around the blonde, catching her by surprise.

"You look so beautiful, Spence."

"I'm not having sex with you in this closet while my daughter sits right outside here in that room, watching TV, Ashley."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…who said anything about that? I just wanted to hug you and tell you that you're beautiful. Jesus, Spencer…do you think that's all I ever want?" Ashley questioned, looking a little more than hurt.

The brunette didn't wait for a reply. Feeling hurt, Ashley turned and walked out of the closet and over to Katelyn.

"Hey kiddo, how 'bout me and you going downstairs and fixing some breakfast?"

The little blonde smiled up at Ashley and grabbed her outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled up from the floor level seat.

As they were walking past the closet, Spencer stepped out grabbing for Ashley's free hand, but was shrugged off.

"Ash?" Spencer attempted, as the girls kept walking.

"Not right now Spencer. Katelyn and I are going downstairs to make some breakfast," the brunette responded.

Katelyn offered her mom a big smile, oblivious to the adult's previous argument, and followed right beside Ashley as they headed out of the bedroom.

"Fuck," Spencer exhaled a moment later, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

* * *

Ashley began mixing the pancake batter as Katelyn sat at the bar with her little legs swinging back and forth. The brunette knew she shouldn't have jumped at Spencer, but it really did hurt to know Spencer thought she only wanted sex. That was the furthest thing from the truth, for the first time in her life, and she didn't want the blonde thinking that way.

Placing the raw batter in circles on the griddle to cook, Ashley turned and made a silly face at Katelyn, causing the little girl to laugh loudly.

"You funny Ashwey," she giggled.

"I try kiddo, I try," Ashley responded, flipping on the television at the end of the bar for Katelyn to watch cartoons while breakfast finished cooking.

"Is mommy gonna be down soon?"

"I'm right here baby," Spencer answered, rounding the corner into the kitchen.

The older blonde swooped in behind her daughter and hugged her tightly, place numerous loud kisses to the side of her face, causing the little girl to squirm and laugh.

Ashley plated the little pancakes, cut them up, slathered them with syrup, and slid them over toward Katelyn. The little girl immediately grabbed her fork and started eating.

Spencer offered a small smile to the girl who was feeding her little one and was met with a timid smile and nod from the brunette.

Standing from the chair next to her daughter, Spencer moved around the bar and placed her hands on the back of Ashley's hips, leaning forward to rest her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she softly offered.

Ashley just nodded, but didn't make any kind of reciprocating contact at all.

"I know that's not what we are about…so I'm sorry I made you feel like that is what I thought," Spencer continued. "I'm sorry and I love you."

Removing herself from her girlfriend, Spencer returned to the seat next to her daughter and was met with a plate of hot, heart-shaped pancakes, already buttered and covered in syrup.

"I love you too," Ashley mouthed to the stunned blonde before turning to start cleaning up the kitchen.

Spencer finished eating, then helped her daughter get cleaned up and dressed, before heading back downstairs to leave for work.

"ASH," Spencer yelled

The brunette rounded the corner carrying a basket of clean clothes, "What's up?"

"I'm gonna drop Kate off at school and go on in to work."

"Ok. Do you want to meet me for lunch, at that little bistro down the street from your building?"

"Sure…that sounds nice," Spencer smiled.

Katelyn walked up to Ashley and tugged at her hand, pulling the brunette down to her level.

"Thhhank you for my rrrroom," she stressed, before kissing Ashley on the cheek.

Righting herself once again, Ashley was met by another pair of intoxicating, blue eyes.

"Yes…thank you Ashley," Spencer agreed, kissing the brunette's other cheek.

"Okay, okay…enough embarrassing the rock star. You all get out of here!"

Smiling at the two girls as they turned to leave, Ashley followed them to the door, squeezing Spencer's hand before telling them both that she would see them soon.

She watched as they headed down the hall and out of sight before returning to her laundry. Besides, she knew it wouldn't be long before she would be seeing the love of her life again.

_Only five and a half hours_, Ashley thought. _I'm so whipped._


	25. Chapter 25 Lunch Date

**A/N: In hopes of sneaking back into your good graces...here is an extra long chapter for you guys. Life is settling back down after I've been fighting the good fight...and will continue to do so. Smiles all around and the continued comments and reading. Thanks...sincerely...for following my little story here. I hope you'll continue to stick around. Much love!**

**Disclaimer: Never changes**

* * *

Chapter 25:

Ashley parked her car in the first spot she came to outside of Spencer's building. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, she realized she was a little more than early, 45 minutes to be exact. Shrugging her shoulders she exited the convertible, grabbing the single white rose from the passenger's seat, and headed toward the office building.

"Hi Piper," she smiled, walking toward the receptionist's desk.

"Hey there Ashley, how are you doing?"

"Good, thanks. Um, is Spencer around?"

"No she's not honey, she just left about 20 minutes ago for an early lunch. Did you bring that rose for me?"

Confused, Ashley held up the rose, looking at it, before responding. "Well, I brought it for Spence, but since she ditched out on our lunch date, yeah…it's for you."

Ashley handed the rose to the surprised red head and turned to leave.

"If it helps any, it was a last minute meeting that came up, Ashley," Piper called after the brunette's retreating form.

Ashley paused at the door before turning to meet the kind woman's eyes, "Thanks Piper," she responded, before heading out the door.

As she walked toward her car, Ashley contemplated leaving, but decided she would take the time to cool down by walking down to the bistro and having lunch on her own.

As she approached the entrance, she decided to take a table right outside, sitting down closest to the door. She knew she wouldn't have to wait as long if someone saw her sit down right away.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in front of a grilled chicken and avocado salad, with a side of fruit. It didn't take her very long to dig into the delicious food she had hoped to enjoy with her girlfriend.

As time passed, Ashley could feel the disappointment slowly leaving her body. Spencer had a demanding job, and they had both been through a lot lately, so she really shouldn't just jump to conclusions about her missing their lunch date. It was just so hard to fathom why she wouldn't have at least called. Whatever kept her attention must have been a pretty big deal.

As the brunette finished her lunch, she sat back in her chair, taking in her surroundings.

There was a small barber shop on the corner across from where she sat, with only a few men milling around inside. Next door to the shop was an entrepreneur's clothing store. She continued to make her way down the line and noticed a small diner a block up, making a mental note to check the place out next time she came out this way for lunch.

The mental note was soon erased.

She noticed the blonde hair before anything else, and that immediately caused her to sit up straight in her chair. When the girl turned around, she recognized the smile of her girlfriend almost instantly. Reaching into her purse, Ashley removed enough money for her bill and quickly dropped it on the table.

She continued to watch Spencer engage in conversation with a guy, whose back was now to her, preventing her from seeing who he was. The blonde had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach the corner of her eyes, so whatever she was talking about wasn't totally pleasing to her.

_He must be a patient of hers,_ Ashley thought to herself.

Ashley rose from her chair and was about to head back to her car when she saw Spencer's hand taken by the guy she was sitting with.

The brunette stood in shock, knowing then that this wasn't a patient. She knew that Spencer was a hands-off person with her clients, and why would they need to touch her anyway…she was the one that was supposed to be doing the comforting.

Ashley watched as Spencer slid her hand out from under the man's and rested them in her lap. The blonde remained engaged in the conversation, but was soon standing to leave, the mystery man following suit.

The brunette continued to gaze on at the two as they stood in, what looked like, an awkward parting, before the guy stepped forward and slid his arms around her girlfriend. Spencer reciprocated the hug, though not fully, but the guy she obviously knew was pulling her close to him, running his hands up and down her back. Ashley could feel her stomach starting to turn.

As Spencer pulled away, the man turned around to be by her side and that's when realization set in for Ashley. It was Jason, Katelyn's father, and her one-time friend. She couldn't grasp any reason why Spencer would have lunch with him, or why she would let him touch her and hug her the way he did.

Ashley could feel the tears burning her eyes as she started to back pedal, not releasing her eyes from the two people in front of her until they were met by deep blue. She saw Spencer's posture straighten and her eyes grow wide in realization at what Ashley had just witnessed. Spencer's shake of the head went unnoticed.

Turning in her tracks, Ashley began to jog toward the parking spot that housed her car. As she got closer to the vehicle, she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Reaching for the handle, she heard footsteps behind her and the firm grasp on her upper arm that could only belong to Spencer.

"Stop Ashley, please…wait," the blonde begged, out of breath from running to catch up.

Ashley shrugged the girl off of her and moved back a step to put some space between them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look at her girlfriend.

"Look, you have to let me explain what…"

"What I saw?" Ashley finished for her, staring at the side of her car.

"Will you please look at me?"

Ashley slowly shook her head, maintaining eye contact with her get-away car. "I don't think that's a good idea right now Spencer. In fact, whatever conversation you're **wanting** to have right now, probably isn't such a good idea either."

"Why? Because you want to jump to conclusions and run like you normally do?" Spencer challenged.

At the blonde's tone, Ashley's head snapped up and she looked at the girl with much pain in her eyes.

"Fuck you Spencer. I have changed so much, trying to be a better person for you…for me…for us! So you don't get to throw shit in my face right now. We had plans today, and you stood me up…to meet with Jason, of all people."

"Were you spying on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I came early to get you because I couldn't wait to see you…and when Piper told me you had already left for lunch I gave her the rose I brought you and decided to walk and have lunch anyway…and to think I actually felt guilty for being a little upset that you just took off without at least calling me. Ha…I guess I know why you didn't call now."

Spencer dropped her eyes to her feet for a minute, feeling so guilty for hurting Ashley.

Ashley saw the defeat in her girlfriend's face, but was too hurt herself to worry about anyone else's feelings in that moment, so she turned around and opened her car door, dropping down into the driver's seat.

The sound of the door shutting broke Spencer from her spot and she reached through the car window, gripping the door.

"Ashley, please…" Spencer pleaded, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"You keep saying 'please,' and 'let me explain,' but I've yet to hear anything substantial leave your mouth Spencer."

Staring at one another for a few moments, Ashley felt her heart break all over again. The memories from their haunted past came flooding back, intensifying the hurt.

"I have to go," Ashley voice broke as she just shook her head.

"Can I come over, or meet you, or call you, or something later? Please Ashley, I want to talk about this. I need you to know what you saw," Spencer pleaded.

"Not tonight, okay," Ashley responded, staring at her dashboard. "I can't even explain how hurt I am right now Spencer, and I don't want to take that out on you by saying something I shouldn't. I will call you…I just need some space for a bit."

The doctor nodded her head before standing up next to her lover's car, tears continuing to fall.

"I love you," Spencer offered, sounding totally broken.

Raising her head to meet the blonde's eyes, Ashley felt her heart clench at the sight of her girlfriend's tear-stained cheeks. Biting her bottom lip, Ashley nodded her head, "Me too."

Within minutes, the brunette was gone.

Spencer stood in the parking lot watching Ashley leave until she was completely out of sight.

"I guess that was my fault," came the low voice from beside her. "I'm sorry Spencer."

The blonde just nodded, accepting Jason's apology with ease. "It's my fault, not yours. I should have called her…I just…forgot. I mean, you showed up wanting to talk about Katelyn and that became my focus. This is my doing."

"Do you want me to go after her, try to talk to her and tell her why I'm here?"

"No…she isn't going to listen to anything you have to say," Spencer answered, turning to face the man next to her. "She may have forgiven me, but she will never forgive you for your part in all of this."

Jason nodded his head, staring down at the ground. "Well, you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I do. And like I said at lunch, I'll need time to think about all of this," Spencer replied, turning to head back to her office. "I'll give you a call soon, okay?"

* * *

Walking into the main area of her office, Spencer was met by questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Spencer responded.

"Ashley was here…"

"I know. I saw her."

"She brought this for you," Piper responded, extending the white rose in Spencer's direction.

Feeling tears threatening again, Spencer just smiled and headed straight for her office, quietly shutting the door.

She allowed herself to cry for a few minutes before she picked up her cell phone sending Ashley a text message.

_I love you more than life. He is here about Katelyn. I should have called you. I'm sorry._

Clicking send, Spencer placed her phone down on the desk and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. Time began to slowly tick by, and the more it passed, the further away from her work she became. She knew she was just silently waiting for a response from Ashley.

At 5:30pm, that response still hadn't come, so Spencer packed up her belongings and headed for the door. There was a sticky note on the window next to the exit door from her dad, "I'm getting Katelyn and keeping her tonight. Go home and rest." Smiling at her dad's knowledge of everything in her life, Spencer pushed through the door and headed home.

After moping through her evening, Spencer curled up on the couch in front of the television around 10:30pm. She watched the evening news and felt her eyes grow heavy a mere hour later when she was startled back to life by a knock at her front door.

Not wanting any company for the night, she ignored the knocking and nestled further down into the couch. There was another knock before everything when silent.

The buzzing of her phone interrupted her silence. She snatched it off the coffee table and noticed it was from Ashley.

_Let me in. I know you're home._

_Not if you're going to be mean and short with me,_ Spencer responded.

_I __**will**__ be mean and short if you don't open the door Spencer. _

Dropping her phone back on the table, Spencer slowly made her way to the front door, slowly pulling it open to reveal her exhausted looking girlfriend.

Before she could even think about saying anything, Spencer found her arms locked in Ashley's grip, and the brunette's lips fused to her own.

Moaning at the feel of Ashley's tongue touching her lower lip, Spencer moved to step forward and deepen the kiss when Ashley suddenly released her and took a step back. Catching herself, Spencer took a step back, touching her lips with her fingertips.

"I missed kissing you today," Ashley stated matter-of-factly.

Spencer barely nodded as her erratic girl pushed passed her and into the house.

"I'm still so upset Spencer, but I didn't want us to go to bed without finding some kind of resolution," Ashley continued, moving around the couch to sit in the spot Spencer had just recently vacated.

"Okay," Spencer agreed, locking the front door and heading over to sit down next to Ashley on the couch.

"I called your dad. I didn't tell him what happened, I just asked if he would keep Katelyn so you and I could talk."

"He saw me leave with Jason today," Spencer admitted.

"Then he knows why we're talking," Ashley cut in.

"I'm sorry for not calling you today and letting you know what was going on," Spencer started. "Jason showed up, wanted to talk about Katelyn, and my focus just shifted to that. I know it's no excuse…"

"No, it's really not. Do you have any idea what thoughts were running through my mind seeing you two there? I had to feel all of those old feelings creep back in from when you slept with him…and watching him touch you, and hold you a little too close…GOD," Ashley seethed, standing from her spot.

Spencer reached up, grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her back down to sit on the couch.

"I was so mad, and hurt, and sick," Ashley continued.

"I'm sorry."

Ashley turned to look at the girl sitting broken beside her, and it hit her that Spencer was just as broken by her actions as she was. Leaning over, she laid her head in the blonde's lap, kicking her feet up on the couch next to her.

Spencer immediately ran her fingers through Ashley's unruly curls, and leaned down to place a kiss to the side of the brunette's head.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I'm tired of all the apologizing," Ashley admitted. "I just want us to have a chance Spencer…but damn…why does it seem like that's never going to happen?"

"We are having our chance right now, Ashley. It's just not the perfect second chance everyone hopes and dreams about…it's real, and it's hard…but it's worth it. At least, it's worth it to me."

"What does he want?"

Spencer continued to soothe the girl in her lap by running her fingers through her hair. "He wants to know about Katelyn."

"And?"

"And….he wants to know if he can try to make up for lost time, and be a part of her life."

Ashley let out a sigh and reached a hand up to wipe away the silent tears that began to fall.

"What are you thinking?" the brunette questioned.

"I'm thinking it's a decision that you and I need to sit down and talk about, so that's what I told Jason. I told him I would call him soon."

Ashley nodded against the blonde's legs, increasing the grip she had on Spencer's lower half.

The girls stayed in their current position for a little while longer until Ashley started to get up, swinging her legs off the couch and onto the floor.

The brunette looked at her girlfriend with tired eyes, offering her a timid smile.

"I should go home. You need to get some good sleep before work tomorrow, and it's already after 1," Ashley stated, looking at the clock on the wall.

Spencer leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, cradling her face in her hands, and tilting her head to the side to gaze at Ashley.

"You don't want to stay with me?"

Ashley bit her lip, looking at the beautiful girl in front of her with the most love.

"It's not that I don't want to stay, you know that. I just…"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain," Spencer cut in, slowly dragging her body from the couch. "I'll walk you out."

"Spencer…"

"I said it's okay, Ashley. I'm in no position to ask anything of you right now, I know that."

"I just need to work through this, Spence. I'm hurt, and processing all of my emotions while dealing with the pain from the past that has come back to haunt me, and I don't want to take any of that out on you."

"I get that. And I'm sorry that it was all thrown at you without warning, but don't forget that I didn't get any warning either, Ashley."

The brunette frowned, looking down at the wood floor.

Spencer stepped forward, running a hand across the brunette's cheek and into her hair.

"If we are in this thing for the long haul, and are even considering marriage, I don't want to worry that whenever something hard crosses our path you are going to need to be away from me to work through it."

Ashley met the blue eyed blonde with a determined stare.

"I just don't want you to shrink me."

"I'm your girlfriend, Ashley, not your doctor…not anymore."

Leaning forward, the blonde placed a chaste kiss to the rock star's lips. She mumbled an 'I love you' against her girlfriend's mouth, then placed one more kiss before pulling away and heading for the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you still? Or should I go on home?" the brunette questioned, looking a little uncertain.

Spencer stopped on the bottom step and turned to look at Ashley, "You are always welcome to come to bed with me, and to stay with me here."

Ashley flashed the younger girl a soft smile and headed for the steps, grabbing the blonde's hand when she reached her, allowing herself to be lead upstairs.

It was mere minutes before both girls were tucked under covers in Spencer's bed, and settling in for the rest of the night.

Wrapping herself around the blonde's body, Ashley placed a kiss to an exposed shoulder and was met with a relaxing sigh.

"Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight, Spencer. I know we'll figure this out. I love you."

"Me too."


	26. Chapter 26 All Day Long

**A/N: Here you go. Sorry for the wait...I'm getting back into the swing, and have the next chapter completed as well. Once again, thanks for sticking around reading.**

* * *

Spencer woke with a start and rose up to look at the clock beside her bed, seeing that it was only 6:10am she turned over to cuddle next to her now missing girlfriend. Scowling at the bed, she picked up the piece of paper she found lying next to her, covered in her girlfriend's handwriting.

_Spencer,_

_I'm sorry to bail on you, leaving you with a note to wake up next to, but I wanted to get home and go for a run. Thanks for talking with me last night, and allowing me to stay. I wouldn't have slept if we hadn't cleared the air between us a little. I hope we can start moving back toward normalcy, but please understand that I think I need a little space to allow the pieces between us to fall where they are supposed to. _

_Thank you for including me in the decision with Katelyn. I love her so much, Spence…but I can't be around this situation right now. It's too close, and just too soon. Call me later?_

_I love you…_

_A*_

Spencer dropped the note back on the bed next to her and flopped back down on her pillow, releasing a low sigh.

* * *

Across town, Ashley was arriving back home from her run. After leaving Spencer's house at 4:30am, she drove home to change and then headed out to run in the park for an hour. She was trying desperately to rid her head of all the negative thoughts she kept having about Jason being back in town.

Stepping inside the loft, Ashley glanced at the clock to see it was nearing 6:30am. She knew Spencer was probably awake by now, and was overcome with guilt for just leaving her alone. She hadn't slept most of the night though and couldn't continue to stare at her sleeping girlfriend. The longer she stared at Spencer, the more insecure she felt. She loved her, but she didn't fully trust her…and that realization hit her at 4:15 this morning, prompting her to leave.

Dropping her key on the kitchen table, Ashley made her way upstairs to get a shower and then head to the studio for a little while.

* * *

Spencer sat in her office, preparing for her 1 o'clock appointment when she realized that she hadn't had a bite to eat yet. It was nearing 11:30 so she decided to finish up her last bit of paperwork and then head down to the deli to grab a sandwich and eat outside.

The blonde glanced at her phone, checking for any texts or missed calls, but was met with a screensaver picture of her daughter and girlfriend.

She couldn't help but smile at the two girls, but felt her heart ache when she thought back to waking up without Ashley. She placed the phone back in her purse and gathered her things to go grab some lunch.

The blonde headed outside and down the street to the corner deli. After ordering a sandwich and some fruit, Spencer walked back toward the building and found a nice spot on the lawn to sit and enjoy her lunch. She leaned back against the tree trunk and watched the people mill about as she enjoyed her sandwich.

Time continued to tick by as Spencer sat comfortably under her tree on the lawn. She reached for her phone to check the time, and seeing that it was almost 12:30, she decided to send Ashley a text message.

_I'm sad you left this morning. I don't like space, but will give you that. Call me when you want._

Spencer read and re-read her text before hitting send. She hoped Ashley wouldn't take it the wrong way, but she just felt like she didn't know what to do with things. She knew for sure that she couldn't continue to apologize and coddle Ashley though. She was doing everything she could to prove herself, but she couldn't change the way the brunette felt…and she wasn't going to try.

* * *

Ashley had just finished out her time in the studio and was organizing her belongings to leave when she heard her phone buzz in her purse. Flipping it open she read the received text from Spencer, a frown firmly in place. She didn't want things to be weird with them, so she decided to call her back instead of sending a text.

The phone rang only twice before her blonde girl picked up.

"Hi," Spencer shyly spoke.

"Hey."

"I missed you this morning," the blonde admitted with a sigh.

"I know…I did too. I'm sorry I bailed, I just wanted to run; clear my head some," Ashley responded.

"And how did that work out for you?"

"It provided a distraction. Spencer, look, I don't want things to get weird or distant between you and I. You know I love you and want us to be together, right?"

The blonde was silent on the other end of the line, but Ashley could hear a slight sniffling.

"Spence, I love you. I just don't want to feel like I can't trust you…and with Jason coming back it's re-opened some wounds that seem to still be fresh."

"You don't trust me. That's the issue isn't it?"

Ashley sighed into the receiver, knowing there wasn't going to be an easy way around this entire conversation.

"I don't know, okay? I know I don't trust **him**…and thinking about him around you makes my skin crawl."

"Ashley, I have apologized over and over again…"

"I'm not looking for another apology Spencer. I know you are doing everything in your power to make things good and right between us again, this situation is just bigger than all of that. At least to me, it is."

"So what do you want then?"

"I want you to make the decisions that you want to make regarding everything, without my influence…because quite honestly, if it were up to me, I wouldn't want him anywhere near Katelyn."

"Then I want you to tell me that, Ashley! I'm not sure I want him near Katelyn either. He hasn't been there all along, she doesn't know him, and he has no parental rights in regards to her."

Ashley could hear the frustration in Spencer's voice, so she remained quiet on her side of the line.

"This is what I'm talking about, Ash. You can't just put space between us when your opinion matters in all this. I understand if Jason makes you mad, and being around him upsets you…it's no joy for me either."

"Then why even give him the opportunity to talk with you? Why even meet up with him?"

It was Spencer's turn to remain momentarily quiet.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" Ashley questioned. "Do you understand now why I question everything?"

Releasing a sigh, Spencer admitted that she understood.

"Do you want me to come there so we can talk? I'm out of the studio now and have nothing scheduled for the remainder of the day."

"No. I have a 1 o'clock that I need to get inside for anyway. Maybe you were right, Ash. Maybe space would be good for us for a minute. I think we both have a lot to think about."

Ashley was stunned into silence. It seemed to her that the entire conversation had started to shift, and she could feel a wedge beginning to form.

"Spencer…"

"No, it's okay. I need to go. Umm, be careful okay?"

"I love you," Ashley whispered.

There was a pause on the other end, and Ashley swore she could hear Spencer swallowing the knot in her throat.

"Me too," Spencer quietly answered before clicking the red phone key on her cell.

Ashley had made it to her car and was sitting staring at the "Call ended" message on her cell phone screen. That conversation had definitely **not **gone the way she had intended. Sighing to herself, she placed the phone in the passenger's seat and started her car, exiting the garage and heading home.

* * *

Spencer made her way through the rest of her day at work and then headed to pick up Katelyn from school. She just wanted to get her little girl, go home and eat dinner, and curl up on the couch and watch television. This day had definitely **not** gone the way she had hoped.

After picking a grumpy little blonde up from school, Spencer drove home to start dinner and relaxing.

"Mommy…why can't we go see Ashwey?"

Spencer was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti while her daughter sat pouting at the kitchen counter.

"Honey, mommy already told you that we're staying home tonight."

"I know, but can't she come over too?"

Spencer sighed, slowly plating their dinners.

"Can I call her and say hi"

"Yeah baby, that's fine," Spencer relented, pulling her cell phone out and dialing Ashley's number. "Here you go."

The little blonde sat patiently while the phone rang. After a few seconds, Spencer guessed that her daughter would be forced to leave a message.

"Hi Ashwey…it's Katewyn. I wanted to call you. I miss you and wish you was here. Come see us soon. Bye."

Spencer smiled at her little girl, placing the cell phone back in her pocket.

* * *

Ashley had just finished eating dinner and was walking back from the taco stand when she felt her phone buzz in her purse, signaling a voicemail message. She quickly held down the "1" key and logged in to her voicemail box.

Hearing the little blonde's voice on her phone immediately caused a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. She finished the message and hit "7" to delete it. When she reached her car she got in and sat down, dialing Spencer's cell number.

The phone clicked on after the third ring.

"Helwo?"

"Hi munchkin!"

"ASHWEY!"

"What are you doing little girl?"

"Eatin' dinner. Did you hear my message?"

"I sure did…and you know what?"

"What?"

"I miss you too baby girl," Ashley finished with a smile.

"Can you come over tuhnight?"

_Katelyn_, Ashley heard in the background.

"I don't know K. Maybe we should work something out for another night."

"Mommy don't care if you come over. She proly wanna see you like me, right mommy?"

Ashley stayed silent for a moment.

"She smiled at me, Ashwey."

Ashley started laughing into the phone, "Okay then. I'll come by and see you and tuck you in okay?"

"Yeah. See you…bye, Ashwey."

"Bye baby girl."

Ashley clicked her phone shut and backed out of her parking space, headed for Spencer's house.


	27. Chapter 27 Day's End

**A/N: Here is the next installment. Hope you all like it. I actually thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm off to NYC for a few days!! Fun times all around. Thanks again, for sticking around.**

**Disclaimer: Never changes...duh.**

* * *

Chapter 27:

Ashley slowly pulled her car into the drive, noticing the only light on was in the living room.

_Spencer must be feeling down,_ Ashley thought. _She always wants to cuddle up on the couch in the dark when she's feeling like that._

The brunette pulled herself from the car and made her way up the walk, knocking on the door when she got there.

She could hear little feet bounding toward the door, before it swung open to reveal her mini-Spencer, clad in pajamas and fluffy pink house shoes.

"Hi munchkin," Ashley smiled, scooping up the little girl and hugging her tightly to her chest.

Katelyn squealed with delight as Ashley hugged her, eventually squirming to be put down.

"You came," the little girl admired.

"Well of course I did. I told you I would come by and tuck you in, short stuff."

Katelyn smiled and grabbed Ashley's hand, effectively pulling her inside the house.

Ashley saw Spencer standing in front of the couch, nervously watching her entire exchange with Katelyn. The older blonde stood playing with her fingers as she watched Ashley approach her, her little girl's hand firmly within her own.

"Hey," Ashley greeted.

"Hi," Spencer offered, flashing a soft smile toward her girlfriend.

"I hope this is okay, you know, me coming over and all."

Spencer smiled, looking down at her hands, "Of course it is. She loves seeing you," Spencer admitted, raising her head to meet brown eyes, "**We** love seeing you."

Ashley grinned and leaned over the back of the couch toward her girlfriend, Spencer automatically moving closer, and placed a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"I'm gonna take this one," Ashley said, raising Katelyn up into her arms, "up to bed and tuck her in, as promised."

"Will you sing to me, too?"

"Anything you want baby girl," Ashley easily agreed.

Spencer offered them both a smile, before making her way around the couch and ushering her daughter into her arms for a hug.

Kissing the little girl on the side of the head, Spencer sat her down and patted her bottom as the little girl headed for the stairs. "Be good for Ashley, baby. I love you."

"I wove you too mommy."

Spencer watched as Ashley turned away and trotted after her little girl. It pained her that things were strained between the two of them, especially when she knew she couldn't live without the rock star.

Sighing to herself, Spencer spun around and sat back down on the couch, leaning her head against the back to rest her eyes. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.

Ashley watched as Katelyn jumped into her bed and got settled under the covers.

"Are you and mommy mad?" the little girl questioned with scrunched up eyebrows.

Ashley raised her eyebrows in surprise at the little girl's perceptive nature.

"No baby girl, your mommy and I are not mad. Why?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and picked at her comforter.

"Mommy din'int talk bery much tonight."

"We're just working some things out sweetie, but we are not mad at each other. And we are definitely **not** mad at you," Ashley admitted, tapping the little girl's nose.

Katelyn smiled, but Ashley noticed that it wasn't the kind of smile she usually got from her favorite little blonde.

She ran her fingers through blonde curls and started to sing, watching the little one's breathing start to slow and even out. It wasn't a full song before Katelyn was sleeping soundly. Ashley just sat in wonder, staring at the little girl as she slept.

The rocker placed a kiss to the little girl's forehead and whispered goodnight before she headed out the door and back downstairs.

"She's out like a light," Ashley stated as she made her way down the steps.

When she didn't gain a reply she looked over to find Spencer fast asleep on the couch.

_Like mother, like daughter_, Ashley thought, approaching her sleeping girlfriend.

She covered Spencer with a blanket and placed a warm kiss to her forehead as well. As she righted herself to leave she felt a warm hand come up to grasp her wrist.

"Stay," Spencer whispered. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay. You need the rest, Spence. I can just…" Ashley gestured over her shoulders with her thumbs.

"Stay," Spencer repeated once more, a small hint of sadness in her voice.

Ashley sat down next to the blonde on the couch and watched as Spencer turned her head to face her.

"Are you okay, Spence?"

The blonde just nodded her head, tears threatening to spill at any time.

Ashley reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the doctor's ear, letting her hand linger momentarily.

Turning her head slightly, Spencer placed a kiss to Ashley's palm before turning back to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Space hurts," Spencer admitted.

Ashley broke eye contact, looking down at the proverbial space between them on the couch. She nodded her head slightly, before once again locking eyes with the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Ashley quietly offered.

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather us figure things out now," Spencer replied.

Ashley dropped her gaze back to the couch where she watched Spencer slide her hand in between her own, grazing the brunette's fingers in a soothing manner.

"Katelyn loves you, Ashley. And while I don't want to get hurt in all of this, or hurt you in the process, I'm most concerned with my daughter. I don't want her to get hurt by our decisions."

"I would never hurt her," Ashley confessed, shaking her head while she remained rooted in her current position.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but you are already becoming a very big part of her life, and if you decide you don't want to be here, **that** will hurt her. It would hurt both of us," Spencer explained.

Ashley redirected her attention to the girl in front of her, but didn't release her hand.

"I never said I didn't want to be here," Ashley stated, gesturing between the two. "I just said I needed some space to figure things out. It hurts, Spencer"

"Then let me fix it," Spencer pleaded. "Let me show you that it's okay if you hurt, but that I'm going to be here day in and day out, to make it better."

"You shouldn't **have** to do that though."

"But what if I want to?"

Ashley just stared at her girlfriend, trying to find the words to say, but was coming up blank. She had never had anyone actually _want_ to be there for her.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, Ashley, but I love you more now than I ever thought possible…and I'm ready to merge our lives, and build our family…but I want to do it on your time. To do that, I need you to let me in, 100 percent."

"It wasn't unforgivable," Ashley whispered, more to herself than to Spencer.

Spencer continued to stare at the girl in front of her, feeling guilty for adding so much to Ashley's already present problems.

"Do you think you can let me in again?" Spencer questioned. "Because if you can't, then we need to take a step back and figure out how we want things to work between us."

"I already have let you in," Ashley began to protest.

"Completely; can you let me in, completely?"

Ashley sat staring into a sea of blue and just nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes?"

"Yes," the brunette echoed, "I can let you in completely."

"Okay…but I still think you should take some time and space to get your head right, Ash. I can be supportive of that as well."

The brunette sighed, looking at their entwined fingers, "I think so too, Spencer. Thank you."

"I need you healthy and with us in order to make things work."

"And I need to make sure I can handle Jason on whatever level you choose."

"_We_ choose, Ash…whatever level _we_ choose," Spencer reiterated, gesturing between them. "I still want you to be a part of that decision."

Ashley ran a hand across Spencer's cheek once more, and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips. She could hear and feel Spencer relax.

When she pulled away, Ashley could see a lone tear run down Spencer's face. She quickly wiped it away, receiving an appreciative smile from her girl.

"I don't mean to hurt you," Ashley admitted.

Spencer nodded, "I know you don't. I'm just sad that things are strained."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too. Let's just put this day behind us and start moving forward, okay?"

"Okay," Ashley agreed, before pausing momentarily. "I should go now."

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

Ashley felt a pang in her heart at how scared Spencer sounded.

"I will call you when I get home tonight," she attempted to ease the girl's mind.

Spencer offered a small smile and went to stand up before Ashley stopped her.

"Stay here, I can let myself out," she offered. "Get some rest, okay?"

Spencer agreed then leaned forward to capture Ashley's lips in a soft, but searing, kiss.

"I love you," the blonde whispered against warm lips.

"I love you, too."


	28. Chapter 28 Missing you

**A/N: Wow…yeah…so, I'm sorry it's been so very long. I can promise you I am a writing mood right now, so I'm hoping to move this along here. I have been buried by life lately, but I'm still in the game. So thanks for not counting me out.**

**This chapter is for Brookie…you know…since she has a "literary crush" on me. Thanks for crushing, Brookie, it makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: see chapters 1-26.**

Chapter 28

_49 hours._

_2,940 minutes._

_176,400 seconds._

Ashley sat out on the balcony of her home tracking the time that had gone by since she had seen and talked to Spencer last.

_I should just call her,_ she thought.

She wasn't mad, or upset, or hurting…she really had no viable excuse as to why she hadn't talked to her girlfriend. She just couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone.

When she left the doctor's house two nights before she had done what she said she would and had sent Spencer a text when she got home…but she had failed to keep her word on the second part: calling her the next day.

And she had no good reason as to why.

Ashley pulled herself up from her chair and walked toward the railing, placing both hands around the cool bars and pulling herself forward. She stood staring out over the city lights wondering what the blonde was doing, but still couldn't make herself call. It was starting to bug her that she couldn't just pick up the phone.

As she mentally scolded herself for being so juvenile her phone buzzed on the table behind her, signaling she had a new text message.

Grabbing the phone and flipping it open she read the message over and over again.

_I guess you really do need space. Call whenever._

She had hurt her. By not keeping her word to call, she had hurt Spencer and that was the last thing she had really intended to do.

"Damnit," Ashley fumed at herself

She quickly typed in a response to send.

_I have been thinking about you all evening. I wish I knew why I haven't called._

She hit send then flopped back down in her favorite chair and waited.

_I wish I knew why as well. Space hurts, Ash, but I will give it to you. I hope to talk to you soon.  
_

She read the message for the third time and then sat the phone back down on the table next to her. Spencer's message was clear, that she was backing away and throwing her hands up until Ashley made the next move. She had no response, nor was one expected of her. The brunette didn't want to jump head first, but she just knew that space wasn't exactly what she wanted either.

"I love you," the brunette whispered into the cool night, before pulling a cover over herself and drifting to sleep.

Ashley was startled awake by a horn blaring on the street below. She stood and stretched, then pulled the blanket tightly around her sore body before heading inside.

Flipping on the coffee pot, she headed toward the shower, in desperate need of the warm water to loosen up the stiff body she got from sleeping outside in the cool weather.

When Ashley stepped in the shower she opened her mouth to sing, as usual, but nothing came out this time. She attempted to clear her throat, but got the exact same result.

_Great, _she thought, _just what I need, a raging case of laryngitis._

After the brunette finished her shower and dried off, she clothed herself in the most comfortable sweats and headed for the kitchen.

She turned off the coffee pot, electing for tea instead, and then padded across the wood floor to her couch.

Snuggling into the corner, she flipped on the television and opened her laptop to check her e-mail.

She quickly typed an e-mail to her group counselor and told her she wouldn't be there tonight because she had no voice. She also mentioned the situation with Spencer and asked her opinion on things…hoping to get help putting things into perspective.

She signed into her IM to see if Kyla was on and saw she had an away message up.

_Busy as sh*t today, so don't bug me unless your reason's good…m'kay?!_

Ashley laughed to herself and was going to send a sarcastic response when the chime signaled that someone had just logged on. Looking at her friends list, she noticed it was her favorite blonde.

_I wonder if I should say anything,_ Ashley pondered.

"Better now than never," the brunette whispered.

Ash-a-licious:hey you

Doc-is-in: hi

Ash-a-licious: listen, i'm sorry bout last night. it was rude not to call you.

Doc-is-in: yeah it was, but you said you needed space so i have no right to be upset

Ash-a-licious: it doesn't make it okay for me to be rude tho. i'm sorry

Doc-is-in: no worries…would you want to meet me for lunch?

Ashley paused for a moment, wishing she really could meet Spencer for lunch…but she knew she just couldn't get out today.

Doc-is-in: your silence screams no…so that's ok

Ash-a-licious: no, no…i was lost in thought. umm, you're right tho, i can't today

Doc-is-in: ok

Ash-a-licious: i wish i could, but i woke up sick. no voice above a whisper

Doc-is-in: are you ok??

Ash-a-licious: i'll be fine…i just slept outside last night, so i have some rust on the pipes.

Doc-is-in: drink some warm tea and rest today

Ash-a-licious: yes ma'am

The conversation paused as Ashley smiled at Spencer's loving nature, even when things were strained. She wanted nothing more than to be in her girlfriend's arms at that very moment.

Ash-a-licious: i miss you

Doc-is-in: i miss **you**

Doc-is-in: is there anything you need?

Ash-a-licious: just you

Doc-is-in: i'm here

Ash-a-licious: i really am sorry…i hope we can see each other soon

Doc-is-in: we will

Doc-is-in: i have to run. my appt is here. rest well

Ash-a-licious: thanks…i love you

Doc-is-in: you better!

Ashley smiled at the screen and was just about to log-off when the little text box popped up again.

Doc-is-in: i love you too _signed off_

Ashley shut her computer and settled back down into the comfort of her couch and was asleep within minutes.

Spencer packed up her bag and looked at the clock on the wall in her office.

11:13 am.

She grinned to herself before heading out the door.

"Piper, I will be gone for the rest of the day. Will you tell dad to swing by and pick up Katelyn from daycare and I will get her from his house?"

"Sure Spencer, I'll let him know."

"Thanks. If there's any issue, tell him to call my cell and I'll arrange to pick her up."

"Will do…do you need me to cancel any appointments today?"

"Nope," the blonde threw out over her shoulder as she headed for the door, "I already took care of everything. Have a good day."

The blonde was soon in her car and headed for the diner down the block.

After another quick stop at home, Spencer finally pulled up in front of Ashley's loft, parking in her usual spot. She grabbed the bag in the front seat and quickly locked up her car, heading inside the building and up the elevator to Ashley's floor.

She rapped lightly on the door and when she got no response she used the key she had been given weeks prior.

She found the brunette huddled in the corner of her couch like a small child, covered by a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Spencer couldn't help but grin at the helpless looking girl.

She placed her things on the table and crawled behind Ashley on the couch, wrapping her arms around the brunette, placing a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

Spencer could feel the girl sigh and relax in her arms, so she elected not to move for a little while…allowing Ashley to rest comfortably.

Ashley began to stir when she realized she wasn't alone on the couch. Her body grew stiff as she slowly turned her head to find a sleeping blonde behind her, allowing her to relax.

She smiled, reaching out and running her fingers through blonde locks, effectively waking the girl she had missed so much.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Spencer asked.

The brunette nodded with a slight grin before whispering "better."

Ashley moved to get up, but Spencer grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back down on the couch.

"Stay here. I brought you some vegetable soup from the diner. I'll heat it up for you," she responded, while making her move off the couch.

Ashley just smiled and mouthed a thank you to the girl in front of her.

Spencer leaned down close to her, running a hand across the brunette's cheek before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

As the blonde pulled back, Ashley reached forward and pulled her back down onto her lap…a look of hunger in her eyes.

Spencer laughed and tried to stand back up, but was held firmly in place.

"You need to eat, Ash."

The brunette wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk, earning a soft slap to the arm.

"Quit. You need your rest to get well."

Ashley pushed her lower lip out as dramatically as she could and delivered an oscar-worthy pout to the girl she loved.

Spencer secured that lip between her teeth, pulling the brunette into another searing kiss, before releasing her lip with an audible pop.

"Now put that pout away. I'm going to fix your soup," she replied, standing from Ashley's lap and heading into the kitchen.

Ashley made her way to the bar just as Spencer slid a bowl over in front of her.

"Where's K-bug," the brunette whispered.

"Dad is picking her up from school. I'm going to go get her from his house in just a little while."

Ashley nodded in understanding as she ate her soup.

It wasn't long before she sat full and finished, running her fingers over the arm of the blonde sitting next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…but stop trying to talk. Just rest your voice so it will heal."

Ashley smiled and winked before getting up and leading the blonde back over to her sectional, pulling the doctor down beside her when she got there.

Snuggling into the brunette, Spencer sighed in relaxation.

"I've missed being so close to you," she admitted, receiving a nod from the brunette next to her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Just peaceful and calm," Spencer confessed, as she traced the stomach of the girl she loved.

As if right on queue, Kyla came busting through the front door of the loft.

"Ashley," she yelled.

Ashley stuck her middle finger in the air so her sister could see where she was then draped her arm back over the blonde's mid-section.

"What the hell, beyotch," Kyla spouted off as she walked toward the couch, "I've been trying to call you all…ohhh…hey Spencer."

"Hi, Kyla."

"I didn't know you were here."

"That's okay, we're just relaxing."

"Cool," Kyla acknowledged before turning to her mute sister, "Why aren't you speaking to me Helen Keller?"

Ashley flipped her sister off again before Spencer cut in and explained.

"She's got laryngitis from sleeping out on the balcony."

Kyla busted out laughing, falling down into the chair across from her two favorite girls.

"What's wrong with you that would make you think you would actually want to sleep outside, Ash? You have a warm bed right through that doorway over there," Kyla teased.

"Fuck off," the rock star whispered.

Spencer giggled at the girls exchange and nestled herself closer to Ashley's side.

"Where's Katelyn," Kyla questioned.

"Dad is picking her up," Spencer responded, glancing down at her watch. "I'm going to leave here shortly and go pick her up from his place."

"Do you want me to go get her from your dad's house, Spence? I wouldn't mind seeing the little rug rat."

Spencer thought for a moment then decided that Katelyn would probably be excited to see Kyla as well.

"Sure, if you're sure you want to."

"Absolutely! I can just take her back to your place and then you can just come on home whenever you're done here with the attention whore."

Ashley flashed an evil smile at her sister and opened her mouth to speak before Kyla cut her off.

"Fuck you, yeah I know. Whatever," she joked.

Spencer just smiled at their banter and eventually began running her fingers up and down Ashley's arm.

"Okay then. I'm gonna run home and change and then I'll head over to your dad's. If I get there in time, I'm sure he'll have something awesome waiting on the stove. Sweet," Kyla spoke, more to herself than anyone else.

The small brunette got up from her chair and placed a kiss to both girls' foreheads before grabbing her purse and heading for the front door.

"I'll see you in a little while Spencer. Bye Ash."

The two couch dwellers waved over their heads but never made a sound as the front door clicked shut.

"Kiss me," Ashley whispered out of nowhere.

Spencer craned her neck to look at the brunette before placing a warm kiss to waiting lips.

"Better," the blonde asked when she pulled away.

Ashley nodded with a smile and continued to run her hands under Spencer's shirt over the blonde's back.

"That feels really good, Ash…but you may need to stop. You know what that does to me," Spencer confessed as she pulled the brunette even closer.

Ashley smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl she loved so much…allowing her hands to continue to wander the soft skin under her fingertips.

Spencer pulled away breathless, and moved to straddle the brunette.

"You need to rest," she sighed.

Ashley didn't move and said even less.

"I know you have to be tired…and I know it's just laryngitis, but you should still rest," she continued to ramble.

Ashley ran her hands up the blonde's arms and then down her sides to come to rest on lithe hips, squeezing slightly to bring blue eyes to her own.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Spencer's eyes closed instantly at the raw sound of Ashley's voice, feeling cold chills run down her spine.

"I miss us," Ashley continued.

"Me too," the blonde confessed, "but are you sure…I mean…"

Ashley nodded her affirmation as she allowed her hands to wander up the back of the girl she wanted so badly.

"But…"

The rock star shook her head no and pulled the blonde's hips down into her body.

"No 'buts,'" she whispered as Spencer moaned lightly at the friction between their bodies.

The blonde slid down a little and lay completely covering her silent girlfriend, instantly pressing her lips to Ashley's.

"Mmm, I've missed this so much," Spencer confessed.

"Then make love to me," Ashley all but begged.

Spencer sat up and reached over turning the lamp off by the couch and immediately removed her shirt, tossing it somewhere over the side of the sofa.

"Always," she quietly responded, resuming her place on top of her girlfriend.


	29. Chapter 29 Spongebob

**A/N: Wow....so, yeah...sorry it's been forever. Life definitely threw some curve balls my way, but I feel like I'm back to a place where writing will flow naturally once more. I hate for a story to feel forced, and had I relied on sitting and forcing myself to write I don't believe I would have felt comfortable posting. I hope you all understand. HOPEFULLY, I'm back 100%. I have another chapter ready as well...so we're moving in the right direction.**

**Thanks, as always, to those that reviewed the last chapter...means so much.**

**River R. - love ya girl...let's chat soon!  
Birdseyeview57 - hope you enjoy this one...i always appreciate your feedback and support!  
LoveAsh87 - glad you liked the last chapter...hope this one doesn't disappoint.  
Hotcutii3 - I love Kyla, too...definitely one of my favorite characters to develop. Thanks for hanging around from the start!  
mb168 - Thanks for the compliment...hope you enjoy what's ahead.  
SoNFANFOREVER - I really appreciate your kind words, they were very sweet. Thanks for sticking around with me.  
DarceLynn - It's been far too long since my last update, again. I hope I can satisfy your cravings once more wink  
coachkimm - First off, glad to see you updated not so long ago. Second, thanks for being involved and continuing to read.**

***and with all that said...let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously...totally not repeating myself again...check out my last chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Ashley awoke in the middle of the night to find she was alone on the couch. She looked around for a few solitary moments before realization hit…Spencer had gone home, at some point, to relieve Kyla of her baby sitting duties with Katelyn. With a smile on her face, she turned over on her side and snuggled into her blanket for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Spencer's alarm clock rang earlier than what she thought appropriate, causing her to jump from bed and turn it off. She stretched her sore muscles, smiling at the reason she was sore, and then headed to the shower to start her day.

The water was hot on her back, but she almost instantly felt the release wash through her as her muscles began to relax.

Before long, she was dressed and heading to Katelyn's room to wake her for school. She was shocked to find her little girl's bed empty.

"Katelyn," the blonde yelled.

"What mommy?"

Spencer headed down the steps to find her daughter at the kitchen table coloring.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Coloring something for Ashwey."

Spencer smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Well that is really sweet of you honey, but how 'bout we get you dressed for school today then you can finish your picture?"

"I don't wanna go today. I wanna stay home in my jammies and watch Spongebob."

"Since when do you like Spongebob?"

"Since now. Ashwey likes it too."

Spencer smiled and sat down next to her little girl.

"You like Ashley a lot, don't you baby girl?"

Little blue eyes looked up at her in question, but she just nodded her affirmation.

"You know she's mommy's special friend though, right?"

Katelyn put down her crayon and sat back to stare at her mother.

_I cannot believe I'm jealous of my daughter's crush on my girlfriend,_ Spencer thought.

"She is my special friend too, mommy."

"I know she is sweetie, but I want you to understand that your mommy really loves Ashley."

"I know. She is your special, special friend."

Spencer grinned and stood from the table, collecting her daughter in her arms.

"Let's go get you dressed silly girl."

As Spencer was half way up the steps, with her daughter thrown over her shoulder and giggling, the doorbell rang. She turned around and headed back down to the front door, Katelyn securely in place. She sat her daughter down by the door and swung it open to reveal a smiling young man.

"Hey…sorry to just drop by like this," he started.

"Mommy, who is that," Katelyn responded, pointing at the man that now stood on their front door step.

Spencer knelt down beside her little girl and spoke directly to her, "Baby, go on upstairs and pick out your clothes…then we'll plan your day, ok? Maybe even include some Spongebob."

At that, Katelyn smiled and squealed, taking off for the steps and her bedroom.

When her shadow was out of view, Spencer turned back to the surprise visitor.

"You have no right to just show up at my house, Jason," Spencer seethed.

"Look, I know, okay…I just didn't know if I was going to hear back from you and I wanted to see Katelyn."

"I understand your want, but that doesn't entitle you. You have zero rights to see her at all, and pulling a stunt like this doesn't make me want to consider allowing you in again."

"Spencer, come on. You know it would be good for all of us if she had a father-figure to look up to," he responded.

"She already does…my father," Spencer replied, "I think its best that you go. I haven't talked with Katelyn about you and I am not having this conversation with you on my doorstep either."

"When are we going to talk?"

"When I'm ready to talk, Jason, and not a minute sooner."

"Does your hesitation have anything to do with Ashley?"

"Ashley has nothing to do with any of this."

Spencer rubbed her forehead and looked up to meet brown eyes filled with hurt.

"Ash?"

Jason spun on his heels to come face-to-face with his old friend.

"Nothing to do with anything…nice."

"Ashley, you don't understand…"

"It's nice to see you again Ashley," Jason interrupted.

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same thing. Look, Spence_r_, I'm just gonna go. I'll call you later or something."

"Ash wait, what are you even doing here?"

"Well, not that I thought I needed a reason, but I was hoping to keep the munchkin today and just hang out. Some other time."

"ASHWEY," came the scream from inside the front door.

Spencer and Jason parted from their positions as a blur of blonde rushed past them and into the arms of a smiling brunette.

"Hey kiddo."

"I colored you something…wanna come see?"

Ashley's eyes met blue as Spencer nodded for her to go inside.

"Sure thing kid, let's go see it."

Katelyn grasped the rock star's hand and led her past the others and into the house before shutting the front door, leaving her mother and the strange new man on the front step.

"So, they're pretty close," Jason stated.

Spencer sighed, nodding her head, "Yeah, they are….Ashley goes above and beyond to make sure Katelyn stays happy."

Jason nodded, staring at his shoes, before motioning behind him.

"I should go…call me when you're ready. I'm sorry about showing up. That was wrong of me."

"It's okay. I will call you soon...one way or another."

Jason offered a polite smile before heading for his car.

Spencer re-entered her house and found her two favorite girls sitting at the kitchen table.

"Katelyn, go get mommy your hairbrush so we can tame that wild mane of yours."

The little girl giggled, but headed for the steps without questioning her mother.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry…"

The brunette held her hand up, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"I'm just plain tired of all the apologizing Spencer…so don't. Whatever your conversation with Jason was about is not my business, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter. What you heard was easily mis-interpreted, and I don't want you thinking that I was leaving you out of things. You know I want your involvement, but I don't want to give Jason any reason to put up a fight for things."

"He gave up his rights…of which he now has none. In my eyes, there's no fight necessary."

"Okay, you obviously have your mind made up on this so I'm not going to push it any further. What do you want to do with Katelyn today?"

Ashley sat a little shocked at Spencer's demeanor and the change in conversation, "Umm…well, I was just wanting to hang out here with her…watch a movie, color, whatever."

"Okay."

"Okay," Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine. Whatever issue you have with me stays with me…so I know you won't take it out on her."

"I would never…"

"I know that Ashley. We're on the same page there, okay? I will be home early today so I will just see you around 2," Spencer commented, while collecting her things to leave. "Kate, come give mommy a kiss. I'm going to work and you're going to hang out with Ashley for a while."

"Spencer?"

"Not right now, okay? I'm mad at numerous things right now and I don't want to take that out on you," the blonde confessed, turning to lock eyes with the brunette, "but I still love you…don't forget that."

Ashley offered a small smile and then grabbed the blonde's hand, gently squeezing it, before placing a kiss to the top.

"I love you, too."

Katelyn came bounding down the stairs, dressed back in her pajamas, and jumped into Spencer's arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby. Be good for Ashley and I will see you soon."

Spencer placed her little girl back on the ground and headed for the front door, offering Ashley a smile on the way.

"Mommy, wait," Katelyn yelled.

Spencer turned in her spot with questioning eyes, "What is it Kate?"

"You didn't give Ashwey a hug and kiss bye."

The blonde blushed, looking down at her daughter then back up to chocolate orbs.

Ashley stood from the kitchen table and made her way over to where Spencer seemed to be frozen, leaning in to slide her arms around the doctor.

"It's better to just give her what she wants," Ashley whispered, hugging the blonde close.

Pulling back, the brunette placed a soft kiss to waiting lips, feeling the warmth of her attraction to the blonde spread throughout her entire body.

"Bye Spencer," Ashley grinned, before heading for the couch with her new little shadow in tow.

It took the blonde a few seconds, but when she snapped back to reality she saw her daughter rooted on the brunette's lap on the couch, watching a new Spongebob that was just coming on.

"Bye," she whispered, before heading out the door for work.


	30. Chapter 30 Stay

**A**/**N: Happy New Year everyone...can you believe it's almost 2010...how sci-fi sounding is that? Anyway...here's chapter 30. It might be rated a little bit "M" or a lot of bit "M" however you want to look at it. Enjoy. I'm working on the next chapters as we speak. Have a safe holiday!**

**Thanks, as always, to those of you that reviewed. Such consistent and loyal readers...I adore each of you for taking the time to share your thoughts! **

**Away we go....**

**Disclaimer is the same...over, and over, and over, and...oh well, you get the picture.**

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Spencer pulled into the drive after her short day and noticed the tv was turned off in the living room. Making her way to the front door, she paused to listen for noise, but heard nothing.

"Well, her car is still here so they're in there somewhere," she spoke to herself.

As she pushed her way into the house, she immediately smelled something delicious in the kitchen. Looking around, she saw no one in the living room, and heard nothing from anywhere. Shrugging, she quietly closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

What she found in the kitchen was an oven filled with lemon chicken and asparagus spears…but no Ashley or Katelyn.

Making her way upstairs, Spencer poked her head inside Katelyn's room but only found an empty bed. She continued on to her room to change, and that's where she found her girls wrapped up in her bed.

Ashley was lying on her side with Katelyn right next to her, curled into her form. Spencer stood in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the scene, feeling the stress from the day drain away.

Spencer tip-toed to her closet to change into sweats, only to return to her bed and find her place on the other side of Katelyn, curling herself around her daughter. She brushed blond hair from her daughter's forehead and then allowed her eyes to come to rest on Ashley's beautiful face.

She watched as the brunette slept peacefully, and smiled at the feeling she gained from lying with her girls in bed.

"Move in with me," Ashley whispered, eyes still closed.

"W-what," Spencer questioned, "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm resting," brown eyes emerged from behind closed lids, "she is asleep."

Spencer smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear, her heart warming as brown eyes disappeared once again.

"You haven't answered me," she whispered.

"Ash…"

"I want you two around."

"We are around…anytime you want us around..."

"Which is all the time," the rock star cut in. "I want to wake up next to you every day, and know that this little girl, that has stolen my heart, is right down the hall."

Spencer could feel the tears building as she listened to Ashley's heartfelt confession.

"I know it's probably not realistic right now, but I want you to know that this is what I want…like, really, truly want. I want us to be a family…good times, hard times, fun times, sad times…"

"Me too, Ash, I want the same thing," Spencer agreed, "but I can't move in right now."

Brown eyes, locking with blue, and were accented with a sincere smile.

"What are you grinning about?"

"'Right now,'" Ashley repeated, "you said you can't move in right now…that leaves the door open for someday soon, right?"

Spencer chuckled, leaning over her daughter to place a kiss to waiting lips, sighing at the soft, warm contact.

"Yes…someday soon," she agreed.

Ashley smiled, kissing the blonde again before pulling back with a look of excitement, "I cooked."

"I saw that," Spencer said.

"How 'bout I put Katelyn in her bed, we take a warm bath together, then we'll curl up on the couch until she wakes up?"

"That sounds amazing, actually," Spencer stated, removing herself from bed, "I'll start the water now."

Ashley scooped up the little girl and headed toward the hall, only to return moments later to a half-naked Spencer, seated on the side of her tub.

"You lose your shirt?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Nope, it's over there if you want me to put it on," the blonde sarcastically replied.

"Oh no, that's okay…that won't be necessary," Ashley responded, taking a seat next to the blonde, only to run her fingertips over bare shoulders. She smiled as Spencer's skin began to crawl with chills.

The brunette placed a few kisses to her girlfriend's back and shoulder before standing to remove her own clothes and climb into the bath.

"Let me," she heard from behind her, as warm hands snaked under her shirt, effectively pulling it up and off of her body.

Ashley turned around to embrace the blonde and allowed herself to become lost in the feel of their skin touching. Her hands roamed over pale flesh before she stopped at the bra clasp on Spencer's back, slowly undoing it, and allowing it to fall to the floor…evening the score of nakedness between them.

"I think you might get more beautiful every time I see you," the brunette whispered.

Spencer could feel her face heat up with embarrassment, but quickly forgot about that when warm hands pulled at her pants, and she looked down to Ashley on her knees in front of her.

The brunette placed a soft kiss to each thigh as she stood back up and grabbed the blonde's hands, placing them on the button of her jeans.

"I don't have to walk you through this, do I?"

Spencer smiled, popping the brunette's jeans open and sliding them down tan legs. "No, that's okay…I know what I'm doing, but thanks."

Both girls climbed into the hot bath, easing down into the water as they stared directly at one another.

"How was work," Ashley asked.

"It was good," the blonde smiled.

Ashley laid her head back against the wall, but soon felt Spencer sliding between her legs, and laying against her chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered.

"What babe?"

"I want you to know that the only reason I said what I did to Jason today was because I didn't want him to feel like you were a part of me not calling him…I didn't want him to blame you…and while I know that it probably wasn't the best thing to say, I had no intention of it hurting you…and I'm sorry if I did."

Ashley sat with a grin on her face, running her hands up and down the blonde's smooth back.

"It's okay. I totally understand. In the future, when we're married, we'll make these decisions together…so I guess it won't be an issue then."

"Married," the blonde questioned as she rose up to look the rock star in the eyes.

"Well, yeah…I mean…if that's what you want, too," Ashley responded, a little unsure of herself.

Spencer smiled, pushing up to connect her lips with the girl she loved. They both soon got lost in that kiss, tongues stroking and soothing one another, while hands explored the expanse of naked flesh.

Ashley pulled back, breathless. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spencer smiled again, before placing a kiss to Ashley's sternum, allowing her hands to cradle the brunette's breasts as she sat up on her knees between her legs. She continued to run a thumb over each nipple before leaning down to take one supple peak between her lips, running her teeth over the expanse of hardened flesh.

"Spence…"

"Shhh, Ashley."

The blonde continued her assault on tan flesh as she trailed kisses up Ashley's chest and across her neck. Reaching her ear, she softly whispered 'I love you' before entering the brunette with two fingers.

"God, Spencer…"

"Are you okay," the blonde worriedly asked, stilling on motion.

"Yes…I just wasn't expecting this, at all…but don't stop."

The blonde smiled as she started to move inside her girlfriend once again. She moved with long, slow, deep strokes as she watched the brunette bite her bottom lip in anticipation of climax.

"I want you to look at me Ashley."

Brown eyes opened, locking with blue as Spencer continued to press forward, allowing her thumb to bump an engorged clit every few strokes.

Spencer could feel her fingers being gripped tighter and tighter as she leaned in to kiss Ashley once more. Releasing soft lips, she curled her fingers at the end of each stroke until the brunette was falling over the edge, moaning and gripping her arms with each jerk, but never relinquishing eye contact.

As Ashley's breathing returned to normal, Spencer unplugged the drain and stood from the tub, pulling a tired brunette with her, wrapping them both in a towel.

They both stepped out of the tub and Spencer dropped her towel as soon as she was dry, reaching forward to finish drying her girlfriend, before dropping her towel to the floor in front of her.

She knelt in front of Ashley and spread her legs, taking in the delicious site before her. Ashley reached one hand behind her to grip the counter while the other found purchase within blonde tendrils.

Leaning forward, Spencer immediately ran her tongue the length of Ashley's slit, suckling the brunette's swollen clit at the end of her trail. She continued to lightly bite and tug at the girl, eventually pulling one leg up and over her shoulder to gain better access.

Dipping her warm tongue inside for a taste earned Spencer a sharp tug to her hair, which only caused her to smile and continue cleaning the girl she loved.

She replaced her tongue with a lone finger and started to move at a slow pace as she just suckled the clit in front of her…time being no issue.

Ashley continued to grip blonde hair as she began to move against the warm mouth that covered her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came once again, but she knew this time it would be a drawn out climax with the way Spencer was moving so slowly inside her.

"Spence, baby…I'm so close."

Spencer pulled nearly all the way out of Ashley before adding another finger and pushing deeper.

"Oh shit," the brunette moaned.

Plunging deeper and deeper, all the while suckling the girl's clit, Spencer continued her assault until she was met with the warmth of Ashley's release, and the jerk of the brunette's hips into her mouth.

Kissing her softly a few more times, Spencer then stood, holding the dazed girl in her arms as she placed warm kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"I love you so much, Ash."

"Me too, Spencer," the brunette husked, still trying to regain her breathing.

"Let's get you cleaned up then we'll get our jammies on to go lay on the couch until Kate wakes up."

The brunette nodded her agreement and headed for the bedroom to get a pair of shorts and a shirt from Spencer's dresser. She watched as the very naked blonde emerged from the bathroom a moment later, throwing a smile her way. "You're staying here tonight, by the way."

Ashley just nodded her head before she returned to the bathroom to wash up and get in her clothes. She couldn't remember a time when her life felt like it was exactly where it was supposed to be...and she couldn't wait for it to continue down this path.


End file.
